Mise en Place
by fajrikyoya
Summary: tentu saja, untuk bekerja di sebuah restoran kelas atas, tampang menarik dan senyum manis saja tidak cukup!
1. Chapter 1

**fajrikyoya, proudly present**

.

.

.

.

 **Mise en Place**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Rate : M for adultery and any other heavy materials.

Disclaimer: I do not own ansatsu kyoushitsu. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: ALL ABOUT FOOD AND BEVERAGES. AU 7 years later (which is Nagisa has short hair). OOC. Abal. Alay. Berantakan. Mengandung banyak istilah tidak awam. Tidak menggunakan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Bikin pusing, mual, muntah dan ketagihan berkepanjangan. Roller Coaster. You've been warned before.

* * *

"Nah, jadi mulai hari ini kau sudah resmi jadi _waiter_ di Coulthard."

Nagisa Shiota, 22 tahun. Mengangguk pelan penuh kegugupan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa menjadi pramusaji di restoran mahal ternyata keren juga. Seragamnya berupa kemeja dengan _sweater_ rajut, celana bahan hitam, sepatu pantofel dan dasi biru bergaris perunggu—yang Nagisa kenali sebagai dasi khas dari siswa asrama Ravenclaw dari serial Harry Potter. Alasannya sederhana, karena sang _restaurant manager_ sangat menggilai serial sihir fantasi dari Britania Raya tersebut.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Maehara Hiroto, sang _bar supervisor_.

"Umm…tidak ada. Aku bisa mempelajari menunya pelan-pelan." Balas Nagisa. "Dan bagaimana dengan cara menawarkan _wine_?"

"Itu tergantung dari menu, dan nanti akan aku ajarkan." Maehara tersenyum. "Selanjutnya, bisa sambil jalan."

Nagisa mengangguk. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja dan membantu Kataoka melipat _napkin_ menjadi bentuk bunga lily. Kemudian, ia diajari Sugino bagaimana menata alat makan agar semuanya lurus dan simetris, tanpa bekas sidik jari. Setelah itu, Nagisa juga belajar memoles piring dan gelas dengan cepat dan super bersih. Maehara juga mengajarinya bagaimana membedakan gelas-gelas. Mana yang untuk anggur putih, anggur merah, jus, air putih, _liquer, sparkling wine_ dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, Nagisa memutuskan jadi seorang pramusaji di restoran berkelas karena begitu terkagum akan pelayanan yang ia terima selama ia berpesiar bersama ibunya ke Maldives. Sebenarnya, Nagisa adalah lulusan dari pendidikan Bahasa Perancis, dan keputusan konyol melamar menjadi pramusaji (kata ibunya). Namun keajaiban terjadi, ketika ternyata Coulthard _sangat_ membutuhkan orang yang bisa berbahasa Perancis.

"Nagisa, bisa minta tolong disini?"

"Ah? _Hai…_ "

Nagisa mulai meraba-raba apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan seorang pramusaji restoran berkelas. Mulai dari mengantar tamu ke mejanya, menawarkan menu, menuang air minum, menghidangkan _welcome bread_ dan memulai mengambil pesanan. Jangan lupa perkenalkan nama dan menawarkan _chef's recommend_ yang biasanya adalah satu set menu dari makanan pembuka hingga makanan penutup. Biasanya terdiri dari 5 sampai 7 _course_. Menjawab dengan lugas tentang penjelasan menu yang ditanyakan tamu. Tawarkan juga _wine_. Alur obrolan dari pramusaji dengan tamu harus hangat dan intim, namun tetap super formal. Ingat baik-baik pesanan tamu, terlebih jika ada permintaan khusus. Jika tamu memesan minuman, usahakan minumannya datang lebih dulu.

Mengingat-ingat itu semua saja sudah membuat Nagisa pusing.

"Malam ini hanya ada 12 _pax_ reservasi. Santai saja." Sugino, salah seorang _waiter_ tertawa. "Kalau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu lagi sambil memotong roti."

"Roti untuk _welcome bread_?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Benar sekali!" Sugino mengambil dua buah keranjang rotan yang di dalamnya dialasi dengan serbet kain bersih. "Ayo ke bagian _pastry_."

Sugino mengajak Nagisa masuk ke bagian dapur, dan di pojok ruangan terdapat pintu dengan tulisan _pastry section_. Disana, ada empat orang yang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda. Sugino mencabik secarik kertas dari _sticky note_ yang menempel di lemari pendingin terdekat.

"Hai, geng. Hari ini _bread of the day_ -nya apa?" teriak Sugino.

Nagisa tidak terlalu memperhatikan roti-roti apa yang dilempar masuk ke dalam keranjang rotan itu. Ia sibuk membaca _kitchen functionality_ yang tertempel di dekat papan tulis putih.

* * *

 ** _MAIN KITCHEN STRUCTURE_**

* * *

EXECUTIVE CHEF: Karasuma Tadaomi

SOUS CHEF: Akabane Karma

 _CHAUD WESTERN_ :

CDP: Terasaka Ryouma

Hazami Kirara (C1)

Taisei Yoshida (C2)

Okajima Taiga (C3)

 _CHAUD ASIAN:_

CDP: Muramatsu Takuya

Horibe Itona (C2)

 _GARDE MANGER:_

Sugaya Sosuke (DM)

Chiba Ryuunosuke (C2)

Kimura JUSTICE (C3), butcher

 _PATTISERIE:_

CDP: Takebayashi Kotaro

Okuda Manami (DM)

Mimura Kouki (C1), boulanger

* * *

"Ini apa?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Ini? Bisa dibilang hirarki yang ada di dapur." Gumam Sugino. "C berarti _commis_ atau koki utama. Angka dibelakangnya adalah jabatannya. Jadi, _commis 1_ lebih senior dari _commis 2_ atau 3. CDP berarti _chef de partie_ atau kepala bagian. DM berarti _demi chef_ , artinya dia seperti wakilnya CDP."

"Kerjanya mirip komando militer ya?" gumam Nagisa. "Sugino-kun, katamu _demi-chef_ itu seperti wakilnya CDP. Tetapi, ada satu bagian yang tidak punya CDP. Itu, garde manger."

"Itu _cold kitchen_." Balas Sugino. "Disana kita ambil salad, _sandwich_ , dan makanan lain. Kalau mau ambil buah juga disana. Dan juga keju-kejuan."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sergah Nagisa. "Kenapa mereka tidak punya CDP?"

Sugino mendesah. "Di dapur restoran ini, semua bekerja sesuai pengalaman dan latar pendidikan. Kalau kau lulusan sekolah perhotelan tapi tak punya pengalaman, maka jabatanmu _commis 3_. Jabatanmu akan naik per 3 tahun. Kalau _commis 1_ mau jadi _demi chef_ , minimal harus punya 3 tahun pengalaman kerja dan 2 tahun masa kerja disini. Kalau mau naik jadi CDP, harus punya 5 tahun pengalaman kerja dan 2 tahun masa kerja."

"Jadi _sous chef_ itu komandannya, dan _executive chef_ itu jenderalnya?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Kurang lebih." Sugino menaikkan bahunya.

Sugino memberikan Nagisa sekeranjang roti aneka bentuk. Ada yang oval berwarna kuning muda, ada yang besar sekali berwarna cokelat dengan _topping_ kepingan _oat_ , ada yang berbentuk seperti sedotan, ada yang berbentuk bulan sabit, ada yang berbentuk seperti pita.

"Ingat ya, yang oval berwarna kuning itu namanya _hard roll_. Yang cokelat besar itu namanya _rye bread_. Kalau _rye bread_ nanti harus kita potong dulu di _bread station_ yang di dekat meja kasir. Yang bulan sabit namanya _croissant._ Yang seperti pita itu namanya _pretzel_. Yang panjang-panjang itu namanya _grissini_." Ucap Sugino panjang lebar.

"Kalau _grissini_ harus dipotong juga?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Tidak. Cara makannya memang dipatah-patahkan. Rasanya mirip _pocky_ , tapi tawar dan lebih keras. Kadang-kadang mereka buat juga yang rasa keju atau rasa bawang putih."

Nagisa menghela nafas. "Sugino-kun, kepalaku bisa meledak kalau begini."

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan waktu buatmu mencatat." Sugino tersenyum. "Ayo, cepat. Mumpung kita masih disini."

* * *

" _Irrashaimasse!"_

Yada Toka sang _hostess_ langsung menyambut ramah sang tamu yang berupa sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Selamat malam. Sudah _reserved_?" sapanya.

"Atas nama Masaomi Hajime." Gumam si laki-laki.

" _Hai,_ atas nama Masaomi Hajime-san, untuk dua orang. Meja nomor 33. Nagisa-kun akan mengantar Anda sekalian."

Nagisa berjalan dengan gugup. Ia berusaha tersenyum manis dan mengarahkan sang tamu ke meja yang sudah ditunjukkan _hostess._ Tak lupa, seperti ajaran Sugino, wanita ditarikkan kursi dan digelari _napkin_ di pangkuannya terlebih dahulu. Buku menu diberikan dalam keadaan setengah terbuka dari kanan, dimulai dari tamu wanita dulu, baru si lelaki. Lalu selanjutnya, dengan hati-hati Nagisa mengambil teko kaca berisi air dan menuangkan air minum dingin ke gelas tamu tersebut. Okano yang saat itu sedang bertugas menjadi _bread waitress_ menghampiri meja yang tengah dilayani Nagisa.

"Selamat malam, hari ini kita punya 5 jenis roti. Ada _rye bread, grissini, croissant, hard roll,_ dan _pretzel_." Ucap Okano.

Okano menyajikan roti yang dipilih tamu menggunakan sendok dan garpu besar yang digunakan sebagai penjepit. Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah _clamp_. Setelah Okano pergi, Nagisa mulai menanyakan pesanan tamu-tamunya.

"Hari ini, menu spesial dari _chef_ kami adalah 6 _course_ yang terdiri dari makanan pembuka dingin, makanan pembuka panas, sup, hidangan utama, aneka keju dan hidangan penutup. Menu spesial kami akan sangat serasi jika dinikmati bersama _Pinot Grigio_ kami persembahan dari Tesoro Della Regina." Tutur Nagisa lembut dan lugas.

"Boleh juga. Kami mau dua set menu _chef recommend_ dan _wine_ -nya juga."

Nagisa mencatat pesanannya. "Ditunggu."

Lalu, ia berjalan santai menuju dapur, memberikan catatan pesanannya kepada _sous chef_ yang di telinganya terselip pensil mekanik. Di pinggir apron _full body_ yang ia kenakan, ia menyelipkan pinset panjang dan thermometer. Iris merkuri itu menatap kertas yang ditulis Nagisa dan bersiul riang.

"Aku tersanjung, ada _waiter_ yang mau repot-repot menulis menuku sedetail ini."

Nagisa menatap sang _sous chef_. Dari cara berdiri, cara bicara dan caranya menatap Nagisa, ia tahu sekali seberapa arogan laki-laki bernama Akabane Karma ini.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?" Tanya Karma. "Aku tak tahu namamu. Kau pasti orang baru."

"Nagisa." Gumamnya. "Shiota Nagisa. Dan jangan panggil aku _sayang_. Aku ini laki-laki."

"Tidak masalah buatku."

Karma meletakkan hidangan utama untuk pesanan meja lain. Ia mengerjakan pesanan Nagisa dengan teliti dan sangat cepat. Isi dari piring besar berwarna cokelat pasir pantai itu hanyalah beberapa lembar daging babi asin dan bulatan oranye berkilauan dan lembaran daun-daun hijau. Hidangan itu adalah hidangan pembuka _chef recommend_ yang menjadi pesanan di meja Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, cintaku…" ucap Karma dengan nada mencemooh. "Apa nama _appetizer_ buatanku hari ini?"

Nagisa berjengit. Ia yakin sudah menghafalkan nama makanan aneh itu. Ia menghela nafas dan berpikir sejenak. Karma menaik-naikkan alisnya. Kentara sekali bahwa jika Nagisa tak bisa menjawabnya, caci maki memuakkan akan menyembur keluar dari bibirnya.

" _Demeter. Consist of Prosciutto slices , with cantaloupe pearl made from cantaloupe marinated with honey and spices mixture and served cold with basil leaves_." Jawab Nagisa terbata-bata.

" _Bravo!"_ Karma menyeru senang. "Bawa bedebah ini ke meja tamumu."

* * *

Coulthard buka dari jam 7 sampai jam 9.30 (menu sarapan pagi, hanya ada senin sampai jumat), lalu buka kembali untuk jam makan siang (12.00-15.30) dan buka kembali untuk makan malam hingga tutup (17.30—23.00) jarak dua jam antara makan siang dan makan malam, restoran ditutup dan para karyawan bisa istirahat. Jam tersebut dinamakan _split time_. Makanan karyawan dibuat oleh para staff dapur, dua kali sehari—pada saat _split time_ dan setelah restoran tutup. Para karyawan diperbolehkan pulang tepat jam 12 malam.

Jam kerja yang mengerikan. Namun tidak ada yang protes. Lagipula, setiap hari selasa Coulthard tutup.

"Makan malaaam~"

Hari ini yang memasak makan malam untuk semua karyawan adalah Muramatsu, dari bagian _chaud asia._ Ia memasak nasi goreng dengan sisa pinggiran _prosciutto_ dan sayuran sisa. Ada juga sup berisi tahu dan telur, dan juga _chin-jao rosu_ (tumis daging dan paprika). Nagisa mengambil supnya saja karena ia tidak begitu lapar. Beberapa orang staff dari bagian _service_ makan dengan kalap, bahkan hingga berebut dengan orang dari staff _kitchen_. Suasana _chaos_ yang menyenangkan. Terlebih ketika Isogai, _head waiter_ Coulthard mengumumkan reservasi besok yang lebih banyak dari hari ini dan ia membagikan tip menjadi 28 bagian sama rata untuk semua staff.

"Kau terlihat kikuk. Dan cuma makan sup."

Nagisa menoleh.

Sosok itu duduk di sebelah Nagisa sedari tadi. Pakaian seragam kokinya berbeda sendiri dibanding yang lainnya. _Chef jacket_ -nya berwarna biru gelap dengan lengan pendek. Hanya ia yang mengenakkan _apron full body_. Iris merkuri yang berkilat jahil dan senyuman menyebalkan itu hanya dimiliki oleh sang _sous chef_ , Akabane Karma.

"Aku lelah. Kepalaku mau meledak." Ucap Nagisa pedas.

"Heee…." Karma menjulurkan tubuhnya, merebahkan dadanya ke meja makan. "Tapi kau menghadapinya dengan baik, sayangku."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu." Sentak Nagisa.

Sentakan itu bahkan cukup keras untuk membuat semua orang menoleh. Canggung, Nagisa memilih menikmati supnya. Sementara Karma dengan tanpa dosa, melahap makan malamnya. Maehara dan Okajima datang mendekat, disusul dengan Sugino dan Isogai.

"Karma, jangan menekannya. Dia masih baru." Lerai Isogai.

"Wah, wah. Galak banget. Harus dibikin mabok dulu, nih." Maehara menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Setuju." Karma dan Maehara akhirnya toss.

Nagisa tidak menghiraukan mereka. Ia menghabiskan makan malamnya dan bergegas ke loker laki-laki. Ia membasuh tubuhnya di _shower room_ dan berpakaian. Karma masuk tepat saat Nagisa tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

Iris merkuri bertumbuk dengan lapis lazuli.

"Pulang kemana?" Tanya Karma. "Mau kuantar?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ketus Nagisa.

"Uuuh, dingin banget~~" ledek Karma. "Cinta, tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang lain."

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Aku ini laki-la—"

DUK!

Karma memukul tembok di sebelah Nagisa. Ia memerangkap pemuda mungil itu dalam _kabedon_ tanpa usaha sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bodoh, tahu." Ucap Karma dengan nada merendahkan. "Lalu kalau kau laki-laki kenapa memangnya?"

Nagisa tergugu, tak mampu menjawab. Karma mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Nagisa hanya memilih berpaling. Nafas sang _sous chef_ meniup wajahnya, meremangkan sekujur bulu kuduknya hingga membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Aroma tubuh Karma aneh—berbau mirip rempah-rempah, bau hangus, bau gurih daging sapi, bau tembakau bercampur dengan harum lembut sitrus dan kayu-kayuan yang begitu maskulin dan tidak menonjol sama sekali.

"Aku menggodamu karena aku suka. Paham?"

Hening. Nagisa mengangguk pelan sekali.

Karma menyeringai. Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Nagisa sebelum melepaskan pemuda itu dan berjalan menuju _shower room_.

Nagisa merosot ke lantai. Jantungnya bergemuruh tidak karuan. Ia hanya meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berupaya meredakan kecamuk aneh di relung hatinya tersebut.

* * *

a/n:

 _ **Prosciutto**_ **:** daging paha babi yang diasinkan—asalnya dari Italia. Biasanya diiris super tipis dan disajikan tanpa dimasak, biasa dimakan sebagai makanan pembuka.

 _ **Cantaloupe**_ **:** di Indonesia, dikenal dengan nama melon kuning. Lebih manis dan lebih lembut dari melon hijau.

 _ **Pinot Grigio**_ **:** sejenis anggur putih (white wine) dari Italia. Rasanya asam dan kuat, namun memiliki _aftertaste_ yang segar. Cocok dipasangkan dengan makanan berasa kuat.

* * *

Halo, minna. Fajrikyoya desu.

Ini fic pertama di fandom Ansatsu dan entah kenapa, langsung tergoda bikin multichap dengan tema restoran.

Okay, disini author akan jujur bahwa main pairing di fic ini adalah HELL YEAH ABSOLUTELY KARUNAGI meskipun author akan buat beberapa pair selingan lain supaya ga bosen. Etto….apalagi ya, semoga istilahnya nggak bikin pusing. Author sudah menyederhanakan bahasanya, semoga nyaman dibaca _readers_ sekalian.

Etto…mau ngomong apalagi, ya? Kayaknya udahan dulu deh. Jangan lupa review ya minna. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan di PM aja okay? Bye-bye, see you in the next chapter~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Berapa jumlah bungkusan yang harus ditaruh di _sugar pot_?"

"Etto….8. Dua bungkus gula pasir, dua bungkus gula merah, dua bungkus gula bebas kalori, dan dua bungkus bubuk kayu manis."

"Apa yang harus dilakukan jika melihat tamu merokok di _outside area_?"

"Heh? Kayano-san, bukankah memang diperbolehkan merokok di _outside area_?"

"Jawab yang benar, Nagisa!"

Nagisa tergagap. Ia menggeleng dengan pasrah karena sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kayano.

Kayano mendesah "Kalau kau melihat tamu merokok di _outside area_ , pastikan di meja tamu itu sudah tersedia asbak."

"Heeeh….. _sou desu ne_." Nagisa kembali mencatat.

"Pertanyaan dariku selesai. Kau bisa pergi ke _waitress_ atau _waiter_ selanjutnya."

Isogai Yuuma, _maître d'hote_ alias kepala pelayan di Coulthard membuat peraturan khusus bagi semua _waiter_ atau _waitress_ baru di restoran ini: semua pelayan baru harus diberikan PR seputar standar prosedur pelayanan di Coulthard dan diberikan hak bertanya sebanyak 3 pertanyaan setiap harinya. Peraturan ini baru bisa dihapuskan setelah sang pramusaji baru tersebut sudah dapat menjalankan standar prosedur pelayanan secara prima. Hal ini dinilai Nagisa sangat membantu proses pembelajarannya. Terlebih, pekerjaan rumah membuatnya bisa menghafal detail pekerjaan dengan lebih leluasa.

Hari ini, Nagisa pergi menemui Kurahashi untuk dimintai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kemarin sempat ia pikirkan.

"Silakan bertanya apa saja, Nagisa-kun." Ucap Kurahashi ramah.

" _Etto,_ ada berapa jenis roti yang dibuat untuk _welcome bread_? Yang aku tahu, hanya ada 5 jenis dalam satu keranjang, dan masing-masing jumlahnya harus tiga buah. Jadi satu keranjang ada 15 buah, kan? Tetapi, aku masih tidak tahu jenis-jenisnya dan macam-macamnya."

Nagisa bahkan sampai menarik nafas setelah memberondong Kurahashi dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

" _Anoo…._ " Kurahashi tercenung. "Semua tergantung dari Mimura-san sedang buat apa. Tetapi, Mimura-san pernah memberitahukan aku semua roti yang ia buat di restoran ini."

" _Hai_ …" Nagisa mengangguk. "Mohon bantuannya."

Kurahashi mulai merapalkan segala jenis roti. Ada _kraftkorn bread, hard roll_ atau _French roll, brown roll, dinner roll, baguette, pretzel, rye bread, grissini, rich farmer bread, onion bread, chili bread, tiger bread, brown toast, clover roll, white toast, sourdough bread, soda bread, bagel, brioche, ciabatta, focaccia, pumpernickel, croissant, Russian, twist_ dan _giraffe toast_.

Nagisa menggaruk kepalanya. Dari sekian banyak roti yang dirapalkan Kurahashi, ia hanya tahu _croissant, grissini, rye bread, pretzel_ dan _hard roll_. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan pergi ke _pastry area_ pada jam istirahat untuk melihat langsung jenis-jenis roti tersebut.

* * *

" _Waiters, briefing!"_

Seluruh pramusaji mendekati meja dimana Isogai, Maehara dan Karma di depan 7 macam hidangan penutup yang semuanya nampak serupa. Namun, yang membuat beberapa pramusaji menarik nafas tegang adalah semacam troli berbentu meja berjalan dimana diatasnya terdapat kompor _portable_ , wajan datar anti lengket, dan disampingnya terdapat rak-rak kecil tempat menaruh bahan-bahan.

"Baiklah. Sudah kumpul semua? Oke…." Isogai menepuk tangannya, membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih ceria. "Bulan ini, kita akan membuat promosi _flambé dessert_ , yang hanya berlaku dari tanggal 2 hingga tanggal 30 bulan ini. _Chef_ Karma akan menjelaskan semua masakan ini dan kalian harus memperhatikannya baik-baik."

Karma berdiri. Tentu saja dengan tinggi badannya yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, ia tampak menjulang gagah—terkesan mengerikan. Kepalanya masih mendongak dengan angkuh. Ia mengangkat sebuah hidangan dengan dominan warna merah gelap cenderung ungu. Masakan itu nampak rapuh, namun aroma manisnya menggugah selera.

"Yang pertama, _cherry jubilee_. Komposisinya dalam satu porsi ada dua potong _vanilla butter cake_ , ditambah satu _scoop_ es krim vanilla, super duper beku. Untuk sausnya, lima butir _black cherry_ yang sudah dicincang kasar, ditambah dua sendok makan _simple syrup_ dan dua sendok makan _kirschswasser_."

Nagisa, dan yang lainnya sibuk mencatat. Bahkan Kurahashi menggambar bagaimana cara menata hidangan itu di atas piring.

"Yang kedua, _banana foster_. Komposisinya dua buah pisang _Cavendish_ matang, dipotong 2—jadi satu porsi ada 4 potong pisang. Sausnya 2 sendok makan mentega non-asin, 2 sendok makan gula palem, sedikit kayu manis bubuk dan 2 sendok makan Myers rum—dan atas saranku dan persetujuan Maemae-chan, resepnya ditambahkan 2 sendok makan Baileys _Irish Cream_. Dan jangan lupa, supaya manis tambahkan 2 _scoop_ es krim vanilla super beku dan taburan kismis."

2 sendok mentega tawar, 2 sendok gula palem, sedikit kayu manis bubuk, dua sendok rum dan2 sendok Baileys. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk.

Karma menggeser piring ketiga. "Yang ketiga, ini sedikit berbau Perancis. _Repeat after me,_ _pê_ _ches Louis._ "

" _P_ _êches Louis."_ Balas para pramusaji.

" _Non, non_." Karma menggeleng. " _C'est ne pas correct._ _Comment le prononcer correctement, monsieur?"_

" _Pech Luii_." Balas Nagisa dengan segala kefasihannya dalam berbahasa Perancis.

Karma memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. Tatapannya mengatakan bahwa Nagisa lupa menambahkan sedikit kata pemanis yang menunjukkan sikap hormatnya pada seorang Akabane Karma.

" _Pech Luii, chef_." Ralat Nagisa. "Dengan huruf E jelas. Seperti mengeja Evan Williams. Merk _whiskey_ itu."

" _Tres bien!"_ Karma menjentikkan jarinya. "Komposisinya buah persik, 4 potong. Di _flambé_ dengan 4 sendok makan mentega non-asin, 4 sendok makan madu, sedikit kayu manis dan pala bubuk dan 4 sendok _whiskey_ yang bukan Evan Williams—sayang sekali Nagisa-kun. Tapi berikan 4 sendok penuh cinta Teacher's Highland Cream. Meskipun namanya Perancis, kita berikan sedikit sentuhan Skotlandia. Lucu kan? Memang. Kuharap Nagisa-kun bisa memberitahu kita apa bedanya Teacher's Highland dan Evan Williams."

Karma melangkah maju hingga dadanya menubruk pelan badan Nagisa. Maehara hanya mencelos dalam hati. Percuma saja melerai. Karma memang pada dasarnya selalu menjadi biang gara-gara.

"Umm… _etto_ …." Nagisa meremas buku catatannya dengan gugup. Ia belum sepenuhnya belajar tentang minuman alcohol. Maehara belum memperbolehkannya.

" _Oui, Monsieur Shiota_?" lirih Karma, dengan logat Perancis ala Belgia yang terdengar agak dibuat-buat.

"Be…beda merk." Celetuk Nagisa.

Seluruh pramusaji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Sugino sampai memeluk perutnya. Isogai masih dengan sopan menutupi tawanya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Maemae-chan~" panggil Karma.

"Apa lagi?" Maehara mendengus kesal karena panggilan menjijikkan itu.

"Bisa kasih Nagisa-kun cicip satu _shot_ Evan Williams dan satu _shot_ Teacher's Highland?" Karma menoleh. "Biar dia bisa tahu bedanya."

Nagisa menggenggam erat-erat buku catatannya. Maehara berjalan menuju meja bar dan membawakan dua sloki minuman yang diminta Karma. Satu berwarna kuning ambar, sementara yang satu lagi bening. Para pramusaji tidak ada yang berani protes. Mereka hanya menatap Nagisa. Ada yang penasaran, ada yang memberi semangat, ada yang khawatir. Nagisa sendiri belum pernah minum alcohol sebelumnya, namun ia tidak sudi mengatakannya di depan khalayak ramai. Ia malah akan membuat Karma semakin senang—karena si koki arogan itu pasti punya bahan bulan-bulanan.

Maehara menyodorkan kepada Nagisa dua buah sloki minuman itu di atas sebuah nampan. Nagisa ragu-ragu mengambil sloki berisi cairan bening itu dengan gugup.

"Minum seteguk langsung." Titah Karma. "Ayo, jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Nagisa mengumpulkan nyali dan meminum satu sloki.

Minuman itu rasanya pahit sekali. Sangat pahit dan getir sampai meninggalkan rasa kebas dan terbakar di lidah dan tenggorokan Nagisa. Maehara menyodorinya segelas air putih untuk minum dan berkumur sebelum Nagisa melanjutkan sloki keduanya.

Minuman kedua rasanya sama saja. Pahit. Getir. Rasanya kerongkongan Nagisa seperti terbakar. Namun, minuman kedua terasa sekilas memiliki karakter yang lebih lembut dan manis. Ia tidak merasa seperti 'ditampar' seperti minum minuman yang pertama.

"Mengerti sekarang apa bedanya?" cibir Karma.

Nagisa cegukan. Pipinya merah merona. "Ra…rasanya beda."

"Rasa?"

Karma menjambak kerah baju Nagisa dan mengangkatnya. Nagisa meronta dan berjengit, berusaha lepas namun tenaga Karma luar biasa kuat.

"TENTU SAJA RASANYA BEDA! SCOTCH WHISKEY HARUS DIBUAT DARI _MALT_ , ATAU SETIDAKNYA MEMILIKI CAMPURAN MALT, DAN MELALUI PROSES LUAR BIASA PANJANG DAN HARUS BERSETIFIKASI INTERNASIONAL, HARUS DIPERAM DALAM GENTONG OAK SELAMA MINIMAL 3 TAHUN DAN MEMILIKI GARANSI BAHWA MASA FERMENTASINYA BERLANGSUNG SESUAI PROSEDUR!"

Raungan murka suara Karma membuat telinga semua orang berdeging. Mata Nagisa berputar-putar. Pening karena pengaruh alcohol dan Karma yang murka tanpa alasan kepadanya. Ia hanyalah pramusaji baru. Rasanya kurang pantas kalau kepala bagian dapur sepertinya memarahi Nagisa.

"Karma, sudahlah…" Lerai Isogai.

"Kalau kau bahkan tak bisa tahu komposisi apa yang terkandung dalam makanan atau minuman tamumu, apa kau pantas disebut pramusaji?" geram Karma. "Bagaimana jika tamumu punya alergi? Bagaimana kalau kau tak sengaja meracuni tamumu hanya dengan alasan _tidak tahu_?! _Hell no, you motherfu..er!"_

Nagisa meringis. Ia belum pernah dimaki-maki seperti ini oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Di hadapan iris merkuri yang berkilat marah itu, Nagisa merasa kecil. Merasa hina. Mereasa begitu rendah.

" _Obviously, you must serve your guest with your heart. But still, use your goddamn brain."_

Karma melepaskan Nagisa begitu saja. Membuat si pemuda mungil tersungkur. Ia kembali menatap pramusaji yang lain, menepuk apron yang digunakannya seakan-akan ada debu yang menempel di sana.

"Sampai mana kita tadi? Ayo lanjutkan." Katanya—tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

* * *

Pada saat _split time_ , Nagisa tidak melihat Karma.

Ia meminjam catatan Sugino tentang _flambé dessert_ yang tadi di demokan. Kepalanya masih berdenging. Ia tidak tahu bahwa alcohol berefek begitu dahsyat ke tubuhnya. Nakamura memberikan Nagisa seiris lemon yang sudah ditaburi garam. Katanya, mengisap lemon bertabur garam bisa meredakan efek _hangover_. Nagisa menuruti sarannya, dan ia kini sudah merasa agak enakan.

"Habis ini kau harus makan, Nagisa." Tegur Isogai. "Hari ini kita ada reservasi 80 pax. Ayo semangat, kawan-kawan!"

" _Yoshaaa!"_

Makan siang hari ini dibuat oleh Sugaya. Meskipun koki dari _cold kitchen_ yang notabene disana tak ada kompor ataupun sumber panas sama sekali, kare udang yang dibuatnya sangat enak (dan juga lumayan pedas). Okajima bahkan sampai berkeringat heboh. Takebayashi membagikan _kakigori_ yang diprotes semua orang (tentu saja, karena semua orang hanya diberi serutan es dan rasanya terserah yang makan).

Nagisa menolak es serut itu karena merasa mual. Ia buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh menu makan siangnya hari itu. Ajaibnya, setelah ia menguras seluruh isi perutnya, pening kepalanya hilang. Rasanya tubuhnya jadi lebih ringan setelah muntah.

"Apa kau tak terlalu keras kepadanya?"

Nagisa mendengar suara Maehara ketika sedang cuci tangan. Ia keluar kamar mandi dan baru sadar, bahwa di sebelah kamar mandi pegawai adalah loker pegawai. Antara loker pria dan wanita, dibatasi daerah _outdoor_ seluas 3x3 meter yang merupakan _smoking area_. Disana, Maehara duduk sambil memegang sekaleng kopi. Sementara Karma bersandar di tembok, sibuk menangkup korek di tangannya untuk menyundut sebatang rokok.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu bersembunyi di balik dinding, berusaha mencuri-dengar.

"Karma, jawab aku! Kau tidak tuli, kan?"

Karma menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kau memarahi anak baru." Maehara membalas. "Dan juga, secara teknis dia itu anak- _ku_. Aku juga tidak pernah memarahi Itona waktu dia masih baru—dia memecahkan banyak piring dan mangkok, kau tahu."

"Kau tidak pantas memarahi koki, Maemae-chan." Cibir Karma. " _Know your place_."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada Nagisa. Minta maaf, sana."

Karma terkekeh. "Tidak mau."

Maehara mendecih.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, kan?" Karma menghembuskan asap lagi. "Seorang koki harus arogan—bukan, harus _sangat_ arogan untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, mereka harus menjunjung rasa hormat jika bekerja di dalam garis komando dapur. Sampai mereka bisa memimpin seseorang dan menciptakan sesuatu, mereka hanya perlu patuh pada atasan."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" balas Maehara dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau juga dulu pernah bilang…" Karma membuang punting rokoknya, menyalakan sebatang lagi. "Kalau menjadi seorang _waiter_ , kau harus rendah hati. Padahal aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Makanya kita berteman sampai sekarang, kan?"

Maehara tercenung. Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kalau…seorang _waiter_ tidak bisa mengatasi arogansi seorang koki di balik _aboyeur_ dengan tenang dan professional, ia tidak pantas melayani satu orang tamu pun di meja makannya."

Karma menyeringai. " _Exactly_."

Kata-kata itu seakan menohok Nagisa.

 _Kalau seorang_ waiter _tidak bisa mengatasi arogansi seorang koki di balik_ aboyeur _dengan tenang dan professional, ia tidak pantas melayani satu orang tamu pun di meja makannya_.

Nagisa menghela nafas, dan berjalan menjauhi daerah itu.

Ia mendapat satu pelajaran tak langsung dari sikap bajingan Karma tadi siang.

Bahwa mungkin (atau hanya Karma yang menyadari), sebagai seorang pramusaji, Nagisa masih belum bersifat rendah hati.

* * *

"Chef Karma!"

Karma menoleh dari pekerjaanya mencincang daun _rosemary_ segar. Nagisa berdiri di hadapannya, terhalang meja _aboyeour_. Sosok mungil itu meremas catatan mungilnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa?" jawabnya malas. "Menu _chef recommend_ -nya masih sama. Restoran kita ganti menu itu setiap bulan. Sisanya a la carte."

"Ajarkan aku semua menu di Coulthard. Maksudku semuanya—semua menu! Ajarkan sampai aku benar-benar mengerti."

Seluruh orang di _chaud section_ , baik _Asian_ maupun _western_ menoleh. Karma menyeringai. Ia membereskan pekerjaannya dan merapikan persiapannya. Iris merkuri itu menatap Nagisa dengan nyalang, seakan ia adalah mangsa yang menarik.

"Hee…." Karma terkekeh. "Aku dapat apa kalau aku mau mengajarimu?"

"Apapun—apapun yang aku mampu berikan!"

Alis Karma menukik sebelah. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Nagisa mundur beberapa langkah dari _aboyeour_. Ia membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Chef Karma, _onegaishimasu!"_

Karma masih belum menjawab. Ia masih menatap kepala biru muda yang tertunduk itu dengan tatapan arogan khasnya.

" _Onegaishimasu!"_

"Oy…"

" _Onegai—"_

"Oy!"

Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya. Karma mencondongkan badannya hingga dadanya menempel di pinggiran _aboyeur_.

"Pulang dari sini, aku akan mengajarimu sedikit." Bisiknya, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih lembut. "Kau tidak boleh mengeluh sama sekali."

Nagisa mendadak berdiri tegak dan menghampiri Karma. " _Ho…hontou?"_

Karma mengangguk mantap.

Nagisa tersenyum bahagia. Iris lapis lazuli itu berbinar-binar.

Karma hanya mendengus kecil dan menyentil ujung hidung si pemuda mungil itu.

"Sana, aku masih banyak kerjaan."

* * *

Hening.

Semua pramusaji sudah pulang. Nagisa masih tinggal untuk memoles alat makan. Sugino mengantar para pramusaji wanita pulang (sekalian juga dia pulang). Orang-orang _kitchen_ baru saja keluar dari restoran. Nagisa melihat gerombolan Terasaka. Okuda dijemput tunangannya, sementara Takebayashi pulang duluan karena besok ia harus ke Hokkaido—besok dia cuti. Nagisa mematikan lampu dan menyadari, bahwa Coulthard dalam keadaan gelap gulita itu terihat indah. Cahaya bulan dan lampu jalanan menembus dari balik celah-celah jendela. Lentera-lentera mungil yang memang menjadi dekorasi interior memantulkan cahaya pupus warna-warni, hasil disperse cahaya melewati kacapatri berwarna yang menjadi dinding lentera itu.

Nagisa tersenyum.

Dari balik pintu _staff_ , ia melihat Karma tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Nagisa menghampirinya diam-diam.

" _Chef,_ aku ke toilet dulu boleh?" gumamnya.

Karma menoleh, dan mengangguk. "Aku mau merokok dulu sebelum kita mulai. Boleh?"

Nagisa balas mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke toilet untuk buang air kecil dan mencuci tangan serta wajahnya. Di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan, ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup. Lirih.

"Ng…haah…."

"Yuuma, pelankan suaramu."

Gesekan kain.

"Haaahnnn….nnnn…."

Desahan seorang lelaki. Suaranya familiar.

"Hiroto…Hiroto..aaaww….nnyaaah…aaaah….aaahhhh…"

"Hngghhhh….Yuuma, sudah kubilang diam, kan?"

" _Urusai_ …siapa yang mau mendengar kita?"

Nagisa membelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di pojok loker laki-laki.

Isogai Yuuma. Si _maître d'hote_.

Maehara Hiroto. Si _bar supervisor_.

Kedua lelaki itu adalah atasan Nagisa. Kedua lelaki itu nyaris tak berpakaian. Ia melihat Maehara yang sudah telanjang dada memangku Isogai yang merintih di dalam pelukannya. Si pria berambut terang itu mengayuh pinggulnya dengan ritme yang beraturan, namun lambat laun cepat dan tak karuan. Geraman rendahnya bercampur dengan desahan lirih Isogai yang tampak menikmati persetubuhan mereka.

"UBHH!"

"Ssshhh…."

Karma merangkul Nagisa mendekat dan mendorongnya menjauhi loker, membawanya menuju _kitchen_ yang sudah sangat bersih. Nagisa masih memandang si _sous chef_ dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Karma menghela nafas. Ia menunjukkan kepada Nagisa segulung kain yang ternyata adalah _apron half body_. Ia bahkan memutar tubuh Nagisa dan memasangkan _apron_ berwarna hitam itu ke pinggang Nagisa.

"Kau harus janji, pura-pura tidak tahu atas kejadian barusan." Gumam Karma.

"Apakah Maehara-san dan Isogai-san itu—"

Karma menyilangkan telunjuknya di bibir Nagisa. "Kau dengar aku tadi bilang apa?"

Nagisa menatap Karma. Lalu mengangguk perlahan.

" _Good_." Karma tersenyum. "Mau belajar masak apa hari ini?"

"Itu, yang tadi. _Flambé dessert_." Balas Nagisa. "Aku masih kurang paham. Tidak masalah kau praktekkan satu atau dua menunya. Tidak usah semuanya."

Karma mengangguk. Ia menyuruh Nagisa untuk tunggu di sana dan ia berjalan ke beberapa _section_ untuk mengumpulkan bahan dan alat masak. Karma lalu menyalakan pilot sebuah kompor, dan menggelar sebuah papan pemotong alias _cutting board_.

"Karma-kun, kenapa kau menaruh kain basah di bawah _cutting board_?" Tanya Nagisa polos.

"Mencegah tergelincir. Kain lembab akan menahannya dengan baik. Nah, sekarang kau mau masak apa dulu?"

"Etto….." Nagisa membuka catatan kecilnya. " _Cherry jubilee_."

" _Good. Cherry jubilee_." Karma menggumam.

Karma mempersiapkan semua alat dan bahannya dengan seksama, dan juga sangat cepat. Nagisa pernah mendengar istilah persiapan ini. _Mise en place_ , atau dalam bahasa Inggris disebut _preparation_. Persiapan dasar yang harus dilakukan sebelum mulai memasak makanan di atas api.

"Apa resepnya, sayangku?" Tanya Karma."Bacakan dengan jelas."

"Ah, lima butir _black cherry_ yang sudah dicincang kasar, ditambah dua sendok makan _simple syrup_ dan dua sendok makan _kirschswasser_."

Karma mengeluarkan lima butir ceri hitam kalengan dan mencincangnya kasar. Kemudian, ia menyalakan api, menumis ceri hitam itu diatas wajan anti lengket ditambah dua sendok makan larutan air gula atau _simple syrup_.

"Kenapa dinamakan _flambé_? Tentu saja, karena dalam proses memasaknya diharuskan ada api yang menyala _di dalam_ wajannya. Alcohol mendidih pada suhu 78 derajat celcius. Air mendidih di suhu 100 derajat. Dan larutan gula mulai terkaramelisasi pada suhu 170 derajat. Proses terbakarnya ketika bahan ini menciptakan reaksi kimia kompleks yang berpengaruh pada masakan, terutama ketika permukaan yang terpapar alcohol yang terbakar mencapat 240 derajat pada saat api menyambar. Alcohol harus dipanaskan agar bisa lebih cepat mencapai titik api. Ketika larutan gula sudah mulai meletup, maka…."

Karma memiringkan sedikit wajannya. Api menyambar ke _atas_ wajan dan mengakibatkan isi wajannya terbakar api biru. Karma mengangkat wajannya dari api, dan menggoyang-goyangkan isinya hingga api di dalam wajan yang membakar masakannya perlahan padam.

"Dan saat apimu padam, kau tahu kapan saatnya menghidangkan. Uap alcohol sudah menghilang nyaris 90%."

Nagisa membantu Karma menyajikan _cherry jubilee_ seperti penjelasannya tadi siang. Dua potong _vanilla_ _butter cake_ , ditambah cincangan buah ceri hitam di atasnya. Satu _scoop_ es krim vanilla super beku, dan saus _cherry jubilee_ yang sangat harum dituang ke atasnya. Aroma manis dan bunyi berdesisnya sukses membuat Nagisa mengusap liur di sudur bibir.

" _Voila_." Karma mempersembahkan masakannya. " _Cherry jubilee_."

Nagisa bertepuk tangan, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat pertunjukkan sulap. Karma memberikannya sendok dan menyuruh pemuda mungil itu mencoba masakannya. Tentu saja, rasa makanan penutup itu luar biasa. Panas bertemu dingin, lembut bertemu renyah, asam bertemu manis. Merupakan perpaduan yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Ini enak banget!" pekik Nagisa. "Apa karena di _flambé_?"

"Nggak juga." Karma ikut mencuil-cuil masakan itu dan mencobanya. "Pada dasarnya, _flambé_ dimaksudkan untuk menghibur para tamu sebelum menikmati hidangannya. Makanya, proses _flambé_ dilakukan oleh pramusaji. Bukan oleh juru masak. Rasanya tidak banyak berubah. Untuk tekstur dan karamelisasi, juga bisa didapat dengan pemanasan lebih lama. Tapi, dalam prosedurnya kau harus sekitar 3 langkah lebih jauh dari meja tamu."

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. "Yang menciptakan masakan ini pasti seorang jenius."

"Tentu saja." Karma terkekeh. "Penciptanya bernama Auguste Escoffier, koki Perancis yang menjadi pencetus metode memasak modern. Dia membuat masakan ini untuk Ratu Victoria, pada perayaan _Diamond Jubilee_ tahun 1897."

Nagisa terperangah. Ia mencatat ucapan Karma dengan kalap. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau jadi _chef_ ternyata harus sangat, sangat pintar."

Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nagisa memilih mengulum sendoknya. "Tentu saja. Seorang _chef_ harus belajar banyak hal. Makanya kadangkala, mereka jadi sangat sombong."

"Sepertimu."

Karma menoleh. "Bilang apa?"

"Sepertimu." Nagisa terkikik. "Karma-kun juga sombong."

Karma hanya mendengus. Ia menggetok kening Nagisa dengan sendok.

" _Itte!"_ pekik Nagisa.

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku mau beres-beres."

* * *

Jaket. Cek.

Ponsel. Cek.

Dompet. Cek.

Seragam bersih untuk besok. Cek.

Seragam kotor masuk keranjang _laundry_. Cek.

Nagisa mengunci lokernya dan berjalan pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Besok, pramusaji yang bertugas pagi menjaga _breakfast time_ adalah Nakamura dan Okano. Jadi Nagisa masih bisa datang lebih siang. Artinya, ia bisa istirahat lebih lama.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Nagisa memikirkan banyak hal.

Mengenai demonstrasi hidangan penutup bulan ini yang pakai acara dibakar-bakar segala.

Dipaksa minuman alcohol siang-siang.

Dimaki-maki kepala koki.

Menguping pembicaraan atasan.

Dan juga….

Tentang Maehara dan Isogai.

Pipi Nagisa memanas mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi, Karma terlihat santai saja. Apa Karma juga sudah tahu? Atau jangan-jangan, Karma juga sama seperti mereka—penyuka sesama jenis.

Karma. Karma.

Akabane Karma.

Nama dan sosok itu terbayang-bayang di kepala Nagisa.

Orang yang menyebalkan.

Tapi dia baik sekali. Dan juga sangat pintar.

Sosok yang membingungkan.

Terngiang-ngiang.

Membekas di kenangan.

* * *

A/n:

 _ **Bahasa Perancis** _ [terjemahan]:

 _ **-Non, non**_ **.** [Tidak, tidak]

 _ **-C'est ne pas correct.**_ _ **Comment le prononcer correctement, monsieur?**_ [Itu tidak benar. Bagaimana cara mengucapkan yang benarnya, tuan ?].

 ** _-Tres bien_** [bagus sekali].

* * *

 _ **-kraftkorn bread**_ : roti tawar yang dibuat dari macam-macam campuran gandum dan biji-bijian. Warnanya gelap, rasanya sedikit _malty_ dan lebih membal. Lebih mengenyangkan pula.

 _ **-hard roll**_ **atau** _ **French roll**_ _:_ roti keras berbentuk oval yang biasa dimakan sebagai _welcome bread_.

 _ **-dinner roll**_ _:_ hard roll versi bundar kecil.

 _ **-brown roll**_ _:_ hard roll yang dibuat dari tepung _whole wheat_. Warnanya lebih cokelat.

 _ **-baguette**_ _:_ roti perancis panjang yg kayak pemukul baseball itu -_-

 _ **-pretzel**_ _:_ roti berbentuk pita tambang dari Jerman. Rasanya asin. Luarnya renyah agak keras tapi dalamnya lembut.

 _ **-rye bread**_ _:_ roti tawar yang dibuat dari tepung gandum _rye_. Warnanya cokelat cenderung hitam. Rasanya lebih _rich_ dari roti biasa.

 _ **-grissini**_ _:_ atau _breadstick_. Ukurannya sebesar pensil. Biasanya adonannya bisa dikasih rasa keju, bawang putih sama bumbu lainnya. Rasanya renyah keras mirip biscuit.

 _ **-rich farmer bread**_ _:_ roti tawar yang airnya dikurangi setengah atau diganti seluruhnya dengan susu. Rotinya lebih lembut, lebih gurih cenderung manis, lebih mengembang dan lebih mengenyangkan.

 _ **-Whiskey**_ _:_ minuman alcohol yang dibuat dari hasil fermentasi dan distilasi biji-bijian seperti jagung, gandum _rye_ , _malt_ dan lain sebagainya.

 _ **-Scotch whiskey**_ _: whiskey_ khas skotlandia yang dibuat dari _malt_. Ada standarisasi khusus dalam membuat minuman ini.

 _ **-Evan Williams**_ _:_ merk whiskey dari Amerika.

 _ **-Teacher's Highland**_ : merk whiskey dari Skotlandia. Memproduksi _Scotch whiskey._

 _ **-Kirschwasser**_ **:** minuman keras hasil fermentasi dan distilasi dari macam-macam ceri. Biasa digunakan sebagai penyedap kue. _Black forest cake_ salah satunya.

 _ **-Aboyeour**_ **:** dibacanya abuayE (e nya jelas. Kayak evan williams). adalah daerah meja panjang bersih tempat _sous chef_ memasang kertas order dan tempat pramusaji mengambil makanan. (Kalo nonton film burnt, aboyeour itu tempat si Adam Jones sama si Tony ngobrol-ngobrol. Intinya, meja batas interaksi antara koki sama pramusaji. Lebih lanjut silakan googling).

* * *

Haloo minna, kembali dengan saya di chapter dua. Hari ini saya nulis kayak orang kesurupan. Tiba-tiba sehari jadi dan ternyata sepanjang ini. Ide lagi mengucur deras di kepala hehehe. Untuk a/n, nggak semua nama-nama roti dapat penjelasan, ya. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan author tambahkan lagi.

Udah mulai kerasa ya doki-dokinya KaruNagi. Author tambahin MaeIso karena entah kenapa mereka juga pair unyuuu. Jangan Tanya kenapa Karma terlihat labil di depan Nagisa. Jangan paksa saya spoiler. Toh jawabannya udah dibeberin sama Maemaechan diatas kan hehehehe.

Sudahlah, author lelah ngebacot. Jangan lupa review ya minna. Karena review anda semua adalah penyemangat saya menulissss.

Bye-bye, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ini pertama kalinya Nagisa masuk pagi, bertugas sebagai pramusaji di jam makan pagi. Coulthard memang buka untuk jam sarapan, setiap senin, rabu, kamis dan jumat dari jam 7 hingga jam 9.30 pagi. Perasaan yang dirasakan Nagisa tentu saja—ngantuk. Ditambah lagi, hari ini teman seperjuangannya hanya Kayano dan Sugino. Coulthard memiliki 5 siklus menu sarapan yang di _rolling_ setiap minggu. Ada _continental breakfast_ , _American breakfast¸ Japanese breakfast, Chinese breakfast_ dan _Scandinavian breakfast_. Hari ini, menunya adalah _American breakfast_. Nagisa membaca menunya dengan seksama untuk mempelajarinya.

 _American breakfast packages_ _1200 per person._

 _First course_ _:_

 _Slice of fruits._

 _Fruit compote._

 _Fruit salad._

 _Second course_ _:_

 _Kinds of cereals (granola, corn flakes, honey star, weet beex, choco pops, fruit loops) with choice of hot or cold milk._

 _Oatmeal porridge._

 _Choices of grits (savory and sweet)._

 _Third course_ _:_

 _Kinds of omelette (vegetable, mix, cheese) serve with sausages and hash brown potatoes._

 _American buttermilk pancakes._

 _American buttermilk waffles._

 _Fried egg (sunny side up, over easy), serve with sausages and hash brown potatoes_

 _Scramble egg, serve with sausages and hash brown potatoes_

 _Egg benedict_

 _Beverages:_

 _Tea_

 _Coffee (espresso, cappuccino, latte)_

 _Hot chocolate_

 _Milk (plain and chocolate)_

 _Orange juice_

"Banyak sekali. Dilihat dari menunya saja aku sudah kenyang duluan."

Kayano tertawa mendengar celetukan polos Nagisa. "Namanya juga sarapan ala Amerika. Orang sana kan makannya banyak, makanya sampai tiga ronde."

"Tapi boleh kan, misalkan ada tamu yang hanya mau makan _fruit salad_ atau _omelette_ saja?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Bisa saja. Tetapi, harganya tetap ¥1200 per orang. Itu sudah termasuk paket, Nagisa."

Nagisa mengangguk lagi. "Bagaimana dengan menu sarapan yang lain?"

"Menu sarapan continental pilihan menunya lebih banyak, juga terdiri dari 3 _course_. Kalau _chinese breakfast_ hanya 2 _course_ dengan pilihan roti-roti oriental sebagai _first course_ dan aneka bubur atau mie sebagai _second course_. Minumannya ada susu kedelai manis, teh Cina, dan semacam susu dan telur yang enak banget gitu. Kalau _Japanese course_ hanya sekali. Semua dihidangkan dalam satu nampan. Nasi, sup _miso_ , acar, dan lauknya biasanya _tamagoyaki_ dan ikan. Pilihannya ada _sake no shioyaki_ atau _saba misoyaki_." Terang Kayano.

Nagisa mulai mencatat. "Kalau _Scandinavian breakfast_?"

"Hanya 1 _course_ , seperti sarapan ala Jepang. Hanya seporsi _sandwich_ dan minuman. Tetapi, tamu diberi pilihan dalam menentukan jenis roti, isi, saus olesan dan sebagainya."

Ceramah singkat Kayano banyak memberikan Nagisa pencerahan. Meskipun baru pertama kali bertugas sebagai pramusaji di jam sarapan, Nagisa tidak kewalahan menghadapi tamu yang lumayan banyak pagi ini. _Turn over_ atau pergantian tamu berlangsung cepat, mungkin karena rutinitas pagi membuat segalanya terasa buru-buru. Saat jam makan pagi selesai, para pramusaji yang lain mulai datang. Nagisa diperbolehkan istirahat hingga Coulthard buka kembali pada jam makan siang.

* * *

Nagisa baru bertemu Karma pada jam 11 siang. Sang _sous chef_ baru datang, terlihat dari penampilannya yang tampak jauh dari kata siap kerja. Ia mengenakkan celana _jogger 7/8_ dengan kaos oblong _sporty_ yang agak kebesaran (yang lengannya agak digulung hingga panjangnya pas), sepatu _sneaker_ tinggi dan rambut belah pinggir nge-blow yang nampak sangat-sangat hits.

Karma kelihatan seperti bocah SMA dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

Nagisa cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu?" Nagisa terkekeh. "Kayak bukan _sous chef_."

"Bodo amat." Celetuk Karma. Ia membuka lokernya dan mulai membenahi dirinya agar siap kerja. "Kalo pada dasarnya ganteng mah, pake apa aja juga tetep keren."

Karma mulai melepas sepatunya, celananya, lalu kaosnya. Tubuhnya ramping, padat. Terlihat otot lengan dan perutnya yang kencang. Di punggung dan pinggang Karma terdapat _tattoo_ , terbentuk sebuah tulisan yang Nagisa tidak tahu apa maknanya. Karma mengenakkan sehelai kaos rangkap sebelum mengenakkan _chef jacket_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya _in charge_ buat sarapan?" Tanya Karma.

"Ngantuk. Banget." Balas Nagisa. "Laper banget juga."

"Siapa orang _kitchen_ yang masak buat sarapan?"

"Hazama-san, sama Chiba-san. Di _pastry_ ada Mimura-san."

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Karma menarik tangan Nagisa dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam area _kitchen_. Sang _sous chef_ memberikannya mangkok besar dan sendok dari rak terdekat dan mereka berdua masuk ke area _garde manger_ atau _cold kitchen._ Disana, sudah ada Sugaya yang tengah mempersiapkan beragam jenis selada.

"Sugaya, masih ada sereal sisa sarapan, nggak?" Tanya Karma _to the point_.

"Banyak." Gumam Sugaya, tanpa menoleh sama sekali. "Semuanya ada di toples."

Karma menarik Nagisa menuju sebuah ruangan kecil tempat menaruh bahan-bahan makanan kering. Sugino pernah memberitahu Nagisa apa nama tempat itu: _dry store_. Maehara juga sering menyuruh Nagisa ke ruangan itu untuk mengambil gula atau madu. Si pemuda mungil dipaksa duduk di lantai sambil memeluk mangkok. Karma membuka beberapa toples dan menuang macam-macam sereal ke mangkok Nagisa. Ia lalu pergi ke salah satu _walk in chiller_ dan menuangkan susu dingin rasa coklat ke mangkok Nagisa.

"Makan." Gumam Karma.

"Ka…Karma-kun, ini banyak banget!" Nagisa memekik panik. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menghabiskannya?"

"Makan." Karma mengulangi perkataannya.

Nagisa mengangguk pasrah. Karma duduk di sebelahnya, meminum sisa susu coklat yang tadi di ambilnya, langsung dari kotaknya. Ia memakan sereal sarapannya. Rasanya campur aduk, tetapi dominan manis dan sedikit gurih. Bukan termasuk kombinasi yang buruk. Rasa renyah manis gurih bercampur dingin dan legitnya susu cokelat sukses membuat Nagisa langsung melek dari rasa kantuk yang sempat melandanya.

"Umm…Karma-kun…" gumam Nagisa.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa…" Nagisa berkata lambat-lambat, sambil mengunyah. "Kenapa kau memberiku makan?"

"Tadi katanya lapar." Karma membalas enteng. "Mana tega aku membiarkan pacarku kelaparan?"

Nagisa tersedak serealnya. "Pa..pacar?!"

Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengacak-acak rambut Nagisa hingga mencuat-cuat. Ia meneguk susunya sampai habis dan melempar kotak kosongnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sudah, makan saja." Balas Karma lagi. "Melewatkan sarapan itu tidak baik."

Nagisa masih manyun. Ia merapikan kembali rambutnya sebelum menandaskan sarapan dadakannya. Ia sendiri cukup terkejut, bahwa dengan nafsu makannya yang buruk ternyata seorang Shiota Nagisa bisa memakan semangkok besar sereal sampai habis. Karma menepuk-nepuk debu di celananya dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih terdiam di pojokan, menatap mangkoknya yang sudah kosong. Masih tidak habis pikir baginya, mengapa Karma memanggilnya dengan sebutan _pacar_? Padahal mereka nyaris tidak saling kenal.

Terlebih, mereka itu sama-sama lelaki.

* * *

" _Duck soup mee suah 1, wonton noodle soup 1, tantan ramen 2._ "

" _Chef recommend 2 pax, chicken kiev 1."_

Nagisa menghela nafas. Hari ini, nyaris seluruh meja di Coulthard terisi. Takebayashi bahkan harus mengantar sendiri roti-roti untuk _welcome bread_ karena hampir semua pramusaji tampak kewalahan. Okano hari ini membantu Maehara di _bar station_. Yada bahkan hingga memberikan kode kepada semua pramusaji yang mengatakan ' _ladeni lebih cepat. Waiting list kita banyak sekali_ '. Promo _flambé dessert_ sukses besar. Dari sekian banyak tamu yang datang, sekitar lima puluh persen memesan masakan tersebut. Pada jam makan siang ini, _banana foster_ dan _cherry jubilee_ sudah dinyatakan habis terjual. Beberapa tamu mengeluh kecewa. Namun, bukan Nagisa namanya jika ia tidak berusaha meyakinkan tamu untuk memesan menu lain.

"Bagaimana dengan menu _flambé dessert_ yang lain? Semua sama enaknya, lho." Ucapnya persuasive.

"Ehh? Memang ada lagi, ya? Apa saja?" Tanya sang tamu di meja 22, isinya 3 orang wanita muda—mungkin anak kuliahan.

"Masih ada _crepe suzette, p_ _ê_ _ches Louis, mango Diablo, strawberry crepe Fitzgerald_ , dan _baked Alaska_." Balas Nagisa beriring senyum manis nan maut.

"Aku mau, tapi nanti saja. Setelah makanan utama. Aku mau pesan _chateaubriand steak_."

"Aku mau _fettucini carbonara._ Ekstra keju, ya."

"Aku mau _duck ho fen_."

Nagisa mencatat segala pesanan mereka dan mulai beraksi. Ia berjalan ke dapur, hendak menyerahkan pesanan tamunya ke _aboyeur_. Namun…..

PRAAANGG!

Hening.

Semua orang di _kitchen_ menoleh ketika mendengar suara piring jatuh.

Di depan salah satu kompor di _chaud western_ , seorang wanita seksi dengan setelan _blazer_ hijau gelap menatap dengki pada _sous chef_ Akabane Karma yang bersidekap, balas menatap dengan wajah mendongak dan pandangan arogan khasnya. Tidak ada senyuman. Bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat agak mengeras.

Tampaknya ada sedikit perseteruan.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau dengar aku, _bitch_ -neesan." Cibir Karma. " _Sold out. Change."_

Nagisa meringis ketika melihat wanita yang tingginya nyaris menyamai Karma itu menjambak _apron full body_ yang dikenakan sang _sous chef_ dan menampar wajahnya. Tamparannya terdengar nyaring dan begitu keras. Bekasnya langsung membuat wajah Karma membengkak sebelah. Namun lelaki beriris merkuri itu tidak bergeming. Masih sangat kokoh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana bisa kau mengubah menu tanpa sepengetahuanku dulu?! Kau pikir dirimu siapa sampai berbuat sejauh itu?!" wanita itu berteriak murka.

" _Chef recommend_." Karma meludahkan segumpal darah ke lantai. "Sudah jelas, kan? Dari namanya saja, artinya 'rekomendasi chef', bukan 'rekomendasi manager'."

Isogai yang mendengar keributan langsung berlari ke dalam _kitchen_. "Oy, ada apa ini? Teriakan Irina-san kedengaran sampai keluar, lho!"

"Karma mengubah _main course_ di menu _chef recommend_ pesanan _bitch-_ san. Alasannya karena bahannya sudah tidak ada lagi." Terang Hazama.

Shiota Nagisa baru bertemu wanita seksi itu satu kali, pada saat wawancara kerja ketika melamar di restoran ini. Irina Jelavich—nama lengkapnya, adalah salah satu pimpinan tinggi di restoran ini. Jabatannya _restaurant manager_. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah boss dari semua pramusaji di restoran ini, termasuk bos dari Maehara dan Isogai.

" _Main course_?"

Nagisa mengingat-ingat apa _main course_ dari menu _chef recommend_ buatan Karma—merupakan menu klasik Perancis, _blanquette de veau_. Daging sapi muda dimasak dengan saus dari kaldu dagingnya sendiri hingga sangat lembut. Di dalam sausnya ada campuran sedikit anggur putih, krim, kuning telur, sedikit air perasan jeruk lemon yang dinamakan saus _allemande_. Dihidangkan bersama potongan jamur kancing, buncis yang ditumis sebentar dengan mentega dan tiga potong roti _brioche_ yang lembut dan kaya rasa.

Rasa masakan itu pasti luar biasa. Nagisa yang menghidangkannya saja sudah ikut-ikutan lapar karena aroma sedap yang menggelitik selera makan dari _blanquette de veau_. Wajar saja _sold out_.

"Hoy, ada apa ini?"

Seseorang keluar dari dalam _office_ yang berada di lantai dua. Lelaki berbadan kekar dengan alis menukik. Laki-laki itu bernama Karasuma Tadaomi, terbordir namanya di pakaiannya. Nagisa pernah membaca namanya dalam garis hirarki di _kitchen._

" _Anataaa_ ….." Irina merengek ke lelaki besar itu. "Anakmu bikin ulah lagi!"

"Hmm?"

Karasuma menepis pelan Irina dari hadapannya dan memandang Karma dengan dalam, sigap. Sang _sous chef_ yang biasa mendongak dengan pandangan arogan kini sedikit menunduk, membuat pandangannyaa lurus dan tegas.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Akabane."

Karma berdehem sebentar. "Kita kehabisan daging sapi muda untuk menu _blanquette_. Aku sudah menyiapkan sekitar 30 porsi, dan ternyata tidak cukup. _Occupancy_ melonjak sekitar sejam yang lalu. Dua dari menu _flambé dessert_ sudah _sold out_."

"Lalu?"

" _Bitch_ -neesan turun tangan membantu _service_ di depan." Jelas Karma lagi. "Aku hendak melakukan _close order_ untuk _chef_ _recommend_ tetapi ternyata Terasaka yang mengambil orderannya _bitch-_ neesan. Dia sudah menghidangkan _appetizer_ panas, dingin dan sekarang sedang lanjut sup."

Karasuma mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi ada sedikit miskomunikasi, ya. Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai kau tidak tahu bahwa Terasaka yang mengambil alih orderan Irina?"

"Aku membantu Hazama dan Itona menyelesaikan pesanan mereka."

Karasuma mengangguk kembali. Ia melihat bekas pecahan piring dan hidangan yang tumpah di lantai. "Apa yang tadi kau buat sebagai menu pengganti?"

" _Bouef bourguignon."_ Balas Karma. "Dengan _pomme fondant_ dan _microgreen_."

Karasuma mendesah. Ia nampak terdiam, sepertinya tengah berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Terasaka." Panggil Karasuma.

" _Yes, chef!"_

"Bersihkan bekas piring jatuh itu." Katanya, lembut namun tegas. "Kalau sampai _sous chef_ yang turun tangan membantu _section_ yang kau pimpin, tandanya ada yang tidak beres dengan _mise en place_ yang kau kerjakan. Dan juga, sebelum mengambil orderan _chef recommend_ , kau harus komunikasi dulu dengan Akabane. Menu _chef recommend_ itu sepenuhnya tanggung jawab Akabane."

" _Yes, chef_." Gumam Terasaka, ia lalu mengambil sapu dan _scrapper_ lalu membersihkan bekas pecahan piring tersebut.

"Akabane."

Karma menelan ludah. " _Yes, chef_."

"Aku menghargai usahamu untuk membuat menu pengganti. Tetapi, karena sudah terlanjut dihidangkan tiga _course_ , alangkah baiknya kau juga menyediakan _compliment_ untuk tamunya. Bisa _slice of fruit_ atau _frozen dessert_. Dan juga, kurasa _boeuf bourguignon_ terlalu berat untuk komposisi menumu. Buat saja _tenderloin steak_ dengan saus _béarnaise_. Sayurannya bisa pakai asparagus atau buncis. _Pomme fondant_ buatanmu masih bisa diterima."

Karma mendecih. " _Yes, chef_."

" _Good_. Irina, sampai waktu _split time_ , buat saja menu _chef recommend_ kosong."

Irina Jelavich terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin! Masa menu utama restoran ini mau di kosongkan?"

"Diam!" sentak Karasuma. "Kalau Akabane bilang bahannya sudah habis kita bisa apa? Aku akan mencoba menghubungi _supplier_. Sisanya….."

Karasuma berjalan lagi menuju tangga lantai dua. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seluruh orang di _kitchen_ mulai bergerak lagi. Bahkan Karma bisa langsung bekerja lagi, dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Meski sebelah wajahnya membengkak.

Nagisa tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Muramatsu menegurnya, pesanannya sudah jadi. Ia membawa menu itu di nampan dan berjanji akan sedikit menghibur Karma di saat _split time_ nanti.

* * *

"Makan siang, semuanyaaaa!"

Hari ini Kimura yang membuat makan siang. Ia membuat ayam _teriyaki_. Nasinya masih mengepul panas. Dan lucunya, seakan bisa membaca isi kepala Kimura, Muramatsu membuatkan _misoshiru_. Semua orang makan dengan lahap, lelah dengan membludaknya pelanggan yang datang pada jam makan siang. Nakamura bahkan sampai menyempatkan pergi ke salon untuk pijat refleksi. Nagisa juga merasakan lelah yang sama. Orang-orang dari _chaud Asian_ bahkan langsung kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan persiapan mereka. Sementara orang-orang dari _chaud_ _western_ naik ke kantornya Karasuma untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Karma tidak ada di antara mereka, menikmati makan siang. Ia juga tidak bersama orang-orang dari _chaud western_ ke lantai 3. Tidak juga bersama orang-orang dari _chaud Asian_.

Nagisa membawa satu porsi nasi, lauk, sup dan air minum menuju _smoking area_. Disana, Kanzaki dan Sugino duduk berdampingan, bercengkrama dengan santai. Sugino tidak merokok, tetapi mungkin ia menemani Kanzaki yang tengah merokok. Mereka tidak lama berada disana. Sugino menyapa Nagisa dan mengajak Kanzaki untuk makan siang bersama di dalam.

Karma ada di pojokan _smoking area_ , menghela rokoknya dengan tidak selera. Pandangannya hampa. Nagisa memilih duduk di sebelahnya dan diam. Menunggu Karma menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Karma ketus.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan." Ujar Nagisa. "Kau pasti belum makan."

Karma kembali menghela rokoknya. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak selera."

Si pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sumpit, lalu menyodorkan sesuap nasi dan secuil daging ayam ke hadapan Karma.

"Makan." Ucap Nagisa. " _Sous chef_ itu jenderal perang. Tidak boleh lemah."

Karma tertawa mengejek. "Kau mau menyuapi aku?"

Nagisa tergugu. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"So…soalnya Karma sudah memberikan aku sarapan pagi." Ucapnya, gelagapan. "Ja…jadi…aku…"

"Sshhh…"

Karma menyilangkan telunjuknya di bibir Nagisa. Ia mematikan rokoknya, lalu menggeser posisi duduknya hingga mereka berhadapan. Sang _sous chef_ mencondongkan wajahnya lalu berseru manja.

"Aaaaa~"

Dengan tangan gemetar, Nagisa mendorong sumpitnya memasuki mulut Karma. Nagisa merasa sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyuapi orang lain. Iris merkuri itu hanya menatapnya dalam, tanpa arti. Karma mengambil mangkuk sup miso-nya dan menyeruputnya sedikit sebelum meminta suapan selanjutnya dari Nagisa.

"Wah, wah…..ada pengantin baru."

Nagisa terkesiap. Ia menoleh. Rupanya Maehara dan Isogai. Kedua orang itu duduk agak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Diam." Desis Karma. "Bilang aja sirik. Siapa yang mau menyuapimu, Maemae-chan?"

" _Kuso_ …" geram Maehara sambil tertawa.

" _Maa..maa…"_ Isogai melerai. "Biarkan saja, Maehara-san."

Nagisa kembali mencuil sepotong daging ayam di mangkok besar di pangkuannya. Ia melihat Isogai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Maehara dengan sangat perhatian, menyalakan rokok tersebut untuk si _maître d'hote_. Keduanya lalu mengobrol, lalu tertawa lepas. Nagisa masih belum terbiasa melihat mereka berdua. Kejadian tak sengaja yang dilihatnya tempo hari membuat Nagisa terus menerus terbayang.

Apa benar Isogai dan Maehara itu pacaran?

Terlebih, sampai melakukan itu….

"Nagisa."

Si pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu terperanjat.

Karma meraih dagunya. Membuat Nagisa hanya menatap sang _sous chef_.

"Aaa lagi. Aku belum kenyang." Kata Karma polos.

" _Ung_ …." Nagisa mengangguk kikuk.

Ia menyuapi Karma lagi. Iris merkuri itu tidak lepas menatapnya. Setiap kali Nagisa memalingkan muka, Karma pasti kembali membuatnya menatap dirinya. Hal itu terjadi sampai nasi dan lauk yang Nagisa suapi habis. Setelah itu, Karma menghabiskan sup dan air minumnya. Nagisa yang merasa canggung memilih hanya menatap mangkok kosong di pangkuannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Nagisa, mau ikut aku ntar malam?" Tanya Karma. "Kita happy-happy."

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. "Kemana?"

"Standford." Balas Karma. "Okajima, gengnya Terasaka, Nakamura juga ikut."

"Standford itu tempat apa?" Tanya Nagisa lugu.

"Lihat aja." Karma menyeringai. "Nanti ikut mobilku, ya. Sama Nakamura."

Nagisa merasa bimbang dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu kemana kiranya Karma mengajaknya pergi. Namun, sisi lain hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ikut. Hitung-hitung menjaga hubungan baik antara rekan kerja.

Lambat-lambat, Nagisa mengangguk.

* * *

Jadi, keadaannya begini:

Gengnya Terasaka, yang terdiri dari Hazama, Okajima dan Itona berada satu mobil di mobilnya Okajima. Sementara Muramatsu dan Yoshida, mereka naik sepeda motor karena Yoshida memang membawa motor _sport_ jika hendak ke Coulthard.

Sementara Karma, Nagisa, Nakamura, dengan tambahan Maehara dan Sugaya ada di mobilnya Karma.

"Isogai-kun nggak diajak?" Tanya Nakamura.

"Nggak mau katanya." Maehara memalingkan muka.

"Bohong banget." Karma mulai tancap gas. "Paling nggak diajak. Bisa mampus dia kalo ngajak Isogai ke Standford."

Gelak tawa memenuhi mobil Karma. Nagisa yang duduk ditengah, diapit Maehara dan Sugaya lebih memilih bungkam. Nagisa masih baru disini. Biasanya ia ngobrol dengan Sugino atau Kayano, atau Isogai—atau bahkan dengan Karma dalam konteks tertentu. Ia merasa malam ini, diam adalah pilihan bijak.

"Oya oya, Nagisa ikut lho ke Standford." Nakamura yang duduk di jok depan menoleh. "Terobosan baru."

"Nagisa sudah besar." Sugaya merangkul Nagisa. "Jadi terharu."

"Nagisa mau belajar gaul." Maehara merangkul Nagisa di sisi sebelahnya. "Abis itu digaulin deh sama Karma."

"Enak aja." Sembur Karma. "Aku ini laki-laki terhormat. Jangan disamakan aku denganmu, Maemae-chan."

Mereka berkendara lumayan jauh, sekitar setengah jam. Mereka sampai di bangunan kuno kokoh khas Inggris yang memiliki papan nama besar bertuliskan Standford dengan lambang singa dan perisai. Banyak orang mulai melangkah masuk. Terlihat sekilas kerlap-kerlip lampu dan suara music dari dalam. Nakamura melepas jaketnya, membuatnya hanya mengenakkan blus tanpa lengan dan celana _skinny jeans_. Karma tidak lagi mengenakkan pakaian ajaibnya seperti saat tadi pagi ia bertemu dengan Nagisa. Kali ini, si pemilik iris merkuri hanya mengenakkan _jeans,_ dengan kaos pas badan biru gelap lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, dan _boots_. Okajima dan orang-orang yang menumpang mobilnya sudah sampai duluan. Mereka memberitahu bahwa Yoshida dan Muramatsu sudah _open table_. Nakamura menggandeng lengan Maehara dan menggeret Itona masuk duluan. Karma menoleh dan menunggu Nagisa mengimbangi langkahnya.

Lengan kokoh Karma merangkul Nagisa. "Nanti jangan kaget sama apa yang kau lihat di dalam, ya?"

Nagisa dengan gugup mengangguk.

Ketika masuk, petugas keamanan memasangkan gelang karet dengan nomor di pergelangan tangan Nagisa. Ia dan Karma melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan dingin, namun berbau asap rokok. Lampu kelap-kelip bermain cantik. Ruangan itu penuh sekali. Nakamura melambai dari salah satu meja paling besar. Karma menarik Nagisa menuju meja tersebut dan duduk di sebelah si pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Udah pesan?" Tanya Karma.

"Si botak pesan satu _tower_ , gila nggak?!" teriak Terasaka sambil tertawa.

"Halah, itu sih kurang." Nakamura terkikik. "Yuhuuu~ aku mau pesan jugaaa!"

Seorang pramusaji wanita dengan baju yang kelewat terbuka menghampiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu. Nakamura dengan cepat berseru _limoncello_ , sementara Maehara nampak berbincang lama—sedang membuat permintaan khusus untuk minumannya.

"Ka…Karma…aku…." Nagisa membalik buku menu dengan kikuk. "Nggak pernah minum alcohol."

"Masa? Kan pernah. Evan Williams satu _shot_ , Teacher's Highland satu _shot_ juga." Karma terkekeh. "Aku mau Guinness, 1 botol."

Nagisa makin dibuat ciut ketika pesanan awal Okajima datang. Sebuah pancuran sekitar tiga atau empat liter bir dengan 11 gelas kosong dan satu ember es batu. Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa pelan dan mengusap rambut biru muda itu.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak kuat, jangan paksakan minum." Ucapnya lembut. "Pesanlah makanan. Banyak makan saat minum bir bisa mengurangi mabuk, kok."

Nagisa mengangguk polos, dan memilih memesan American burger. Terasaka dan Okajima membagikan gelas berisi bir mengangkatnya ke udara.

" _Kampaaai~"_

Semua orang _cheers_ dan meminum bir mereka masing-masing. Okajima habis sekali teguk. Hazama menambahkan banyak es batu sebelum kembali meminum birnya. Setelah minum beberapa teguk, Karma mulai menyundut rokoknya. Terasaka bercerita tentang kejadian pertengkaran Irina dengan Karma tadi siang.

"Perempuan brengsek itu mana bisa kerja, sih? Kan dia cuma modal dada gede doang." Cibir Nakamura.

"Dia lulusan sekolah perhotelan bagus di luar negeri. Dia juga _sommelier_ bersertifikat." Balas Maehara. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya cara dia melayani tamu itu bagus."

"Sikapnya busuk. Macam iblis." Itona meneguk habis birnya sebelum tambah. "Aku nggak ngerti kenapa, kalau ia bertengkar dengan orang _kitchen_ , pasti masalahnya dibesar-besarkan."

Pesanan Nagisa datang bersama pesanan Nakamura dan Karma. Ia bahkan terkejut karena burger yang disajikan besar sekali, ditambah dengan satu keranjang kecil kentang goreng yang tampaknya cukup untuk dua atau tiga porsi. Nagisa menggigiti kentang gorengnya dengan kikuk sementara Karma mulai tertawa-tawa bersama yang lain, bersamaan dengan gelas bir pertamanya yang tandas. Music mengalun dengan sangat keras dari panggung secara _live_. Nagisa tak tahu apa lagunya. Aliran _slow rock_ dengan lirik berbahasa Inggris.

"Karma…" bisik Nagisa.

Si pemilik iris merkuri menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Sakitkah? Ditampar Irina-san?"

Karma hanya menatap Nagisa. Ia kembali menghela asap rokoknya. "Lumayan."

"Nagisa, makananmu kayaknya enak. Aku mau, dong!" seru Nakamura.

Lambat laun, Nagisa mulai bisa berbaur dengan keadaan. Ia melahap burger ekstra besar beserta kentang gorengnya dengan bantuan semua orang (Karma menyumbang satu gigitan besar yang sangat membantu). Ia juga meminum bir. Beberapa dari mereka banyak minum. Itona sudah berhenti setelah 3 gelas. Wajahnya memerah dan ia mulai cegukan. Hazama masih nambah. Muramatsu dan Nakamura bahkan beradu siapa yang bisa minum paling banyak dalam satu _shot_. Maehara mulai merokok. Yoshida mengeluh bir di dalam _tower_ habis, dan Terasaka kembali memesan minumannya.

Nagisa merasa mulutnya sedikit kebas karena rasa pahit dan karbonasi dari bir. Karma masih meminum pesanannya, bir hitam dingin yang membuatnya meringis karena _brain freeze_ di setiap tegukan.

Suasana juga tampaknya makin ramai. Setelah _tower_ kedua datang, Karma berdiri dan berjalan ke panggung. Dia bilang dia ingin menyumbangkan sebuah lagu.

"Wah,wah….mulai nih mau pamer." Nakamura meneguk minumannya dan bersiul riang.

"Hoy, Nagisa! Tambaaah!" Okajima mengisi gelas kosong Nagisa dan menyodorkannya dengan agak memaksa.

"O…oke…"

Dan sekarang, Karma berdiri dengan pedenya—setengah mabuk, memegang _mic_. Music mulai mengalun lembut dan Nagisa mulai mengenali lagu ini.

 _ **Is this the real life?**_

 _ **Is this just fantasy?**_

 _ **Caught in a landslide**_

 _ **No escape from reality.**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **Look up to the skies and see…**_

Nakamura dan Sugaya mengajak Nagisa lebih dekat ke panggung, seperti pengunjung lain yang menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Karma. Suara tenornya memiliki karakter yang tegas, dan juga _power_ yang lumayan juga.

 _ **Too late, my time has come.**_

 _ **Sends shivers down my spine.**_

 _ **Body's aching all the time.**_

Untuk ukuran seorang penyanyi amatiran, Karma lebih dari sekedar bagus.

 _ **Goodbye, everybody. I've got to go**_

 _ **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth…**_

 _ **Mama…uuuu….**_

 _ **I don't wanna die**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish that I'd never been born at all…**_

Nagisa hanya bisa terpana, melihat sang _sous chef_ yang biasanya menggoyang wajan ternyata kini berubah menjadi bintang _rock_ dadakan.

* * *

Keadaan mulai bertambah kacau saat malam semakin larut.

Usai penampilan Karma, music _electro_ mulai mengalun diiringi segerombol gadis-gadis cantik yang naik ke panggung. Okajima dan beberapa pria lain bersorak gembira. Hazama mendecih, hanya memilih minum dan minum lagi. Karma kembali minum bersama Nagisa, sementara music membuat sebagian besar pengunjung berdiri dan berdansa. Maehara mengulurkan tangannya kepada Nakamura dan mereka melangkah maju ke area _dance floor_.

Karma menarik lengan Nagisa, mengajaknya berdansa mengikuti iringan lagu. Nagisa hanya menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya dengan canggung, lalu seiring bergantinya lagu, ia mulai menyesuaikan ayunan tubuhnya dengan _beat_ lagu. Keringat bercucuran membasahi dahinya.

Nagisa menyeringai senang.

"Asik, hmm?" karma menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Ung." Nagisa mengangguk cepat.

"Sekarang, lupakan semua capek dan masalahmu." Karma menyeka keringat di dahi Nagisa. " _Enjoy yourself all night long_."

Nagisa kembali membuat gerakan baru mengikuti ritmik. Entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu senang malam ini. Padatnya pengunjung yang berdansa membuatnya tersuruk, menubruk dada Karma. Untungnya, si rambut merah dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Nagisa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dan merengkuhnya mendekat, setengah memangkunya. Gadis-gadis cantik yang berjoget di depan panggung sudah mulai lepas pakaian, turun panggung dan mulai menggoda para pengunjung. Teriakan penonton makin riuh.

Diantara kerumunan penonton yang berdansa, Nagisa mulai mencari dimana teman-temannya. Itona dan Hazama memesan makanan, makan berdua di tempat tadi mereka duduk sambil mengobrol santai dan menegak bir. Terasaka berdansa dengan penuh semangat di tengah lantai dansa. Okajima sudah memangku salah seorang penari _striptease_ , menegak beberapa sloki minuman yang dibawakan gadis itu sambil asyik pegang-pegang. Yoshida bergabung kembali dengan Itona dan Hazama, lalu minum lagi. Sugaya asyik berdansa dengan salah seorang penari _striptease_ yang menggodanya, ia kelihatan sudah mabuk berat. Nagisa melihat Muramatsu menandatangani sesuatu, lalu merangkul seorang gadis manis berbikini menjauhi kerumunan.

Ah, dimana Maehara dan Nakamura?

Ekor mata Nagisa menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Lumayan dekat dari sana.

Tengah berangkulan, berciuman mesra.

Nagisa mengerenyit. Ia tanpa sadar menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Karma.

"Pusing, hm?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak tahu." Nagisa menggeleng. "Aku bingung. Semuanya kacau. Kenapa Maehara-san mencium Nakamura-san? Terus, apa hubungannya Maehara-san dan Isogai-san? Terus…terus…"

Karma memutar perlahan kepala Nagisa dan memberi kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Nagisa mematung seketika.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Karma menyeringai jahil. "Karena _kissing_ itu nikmat."

Nagisa tidak melawan ketika Karma kembali menciumnya. Tubuh Nagisa terasa lemas, seperti bisa meleleh. Dengan mudahnya sang _sous chef_ mengangkatnya agar si pemuda berambut biru muda itu bisa duduk di pangkuannya. Bibir Karma yang memagutnya terasa dingin, agak manis, pahit, pedas—bau tembakau bercampur dengan harum lembut kayu-kayuan dan sitrus yang lembab karena keringat.

Ciuman mereka terputus. Karma menahan seorang gadis berbikini dan meminum satu _shot_ minuman yang dibawa si gadis di atas nampan dengan kalap.

"Karma, itu apa?" Tanya Nagisa setengah merajuk.

" _Gin_." Karma memberikan gadis itu sejumlah uang sebagai tip. "Kasih dia satu, sayangku."

Nagisa dengan polos menerima satu _shot_ minuman itu dan menegaknya langsung. Rasanya jauh lebih tajam dari bir yang ia minum. Nyaris mirip Evan Williams, namun sensasi terbakar yang ia rasakan bahkan sampai membuat dadanya memanas. Karma maupun gadis itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Nagisa. Si iris merkuri menandatangani _bill_ dan gadis berbikini itu pergi.

"Tidak enak! Rasanya tidak enak!" Nagisa menjulurkan lidahnya, mengumpat-ngumpat.

Karma kembali menarik kepala Nagisa, menciumnya dengan begitu kalap. Kini, si rambut biru muda nampaknya tak mau kalah. Di saat lidah Karma menyapa langit-langit mulutnya, Nagisa menyesap ujung lidah Karma, mengajaknya bergulat dalam ciuman basah yang begitu adiktif. Karma menggeram lembut, ia memperdalam ciumannya hingga membuat Nagisa kewalahan. Sementara Nagisa dibuat linglung, nafsu membara hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia balas mencium Karma hingga dirinya kehabisan nafas.

Lalu tiba-tiba Nagisa oleng. Ia tersuruk lemah ke depan, memeluk Karma erat. Wajah ia benamkan ke bahu kokoh itu.

 _Sial, wangi parfumnya enak_. Rutuk Nagisa dalam hati.

Music perlahan mereda, dan lampu nyala kembali.

Tanda bahwa pesta telah usai.

Karma menepuk-nepuk punggung Nagisa.

"Hoy, ayo pulang." Ujarnya.

"Mooou….gendong…." Nagisa mulai ngelantur, memeluk Karma semakin erat.

Si iris merkuri hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu menggendong Nagisa (yang ternyata ringan sekali) ala tuan putri. Ia menurunkan pemuda mungil itu di sofa tempat Nakamura dan Hazami duduk, mengeluh pusing karena _hangover_ mulai melanda.

Sisanya blur.

Nagisa hanya ingat aroma tubuh Karma.

Karma yang menciumnya duluan.

Deru nafas Karma yang membara terkobar nafsu yang sama dengannya.

Karma yang menggendongnya.

Karma.

Karma.

Karma.

Sial.

Nagisa merasa ngantuk sekali.

* * *

"..sa…."

"….ngun."

"…disini, ya?"

"…gisa…."

"Nagisa…"

Nagisa terperanjat. Ia langsung terduduk dan rasa pusing luar biasa menyerangnya.

Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Karma.

"Kau tidur disini, ya?"

Karma beranjak pergi. Nagisa menyadari dirinya direbahkan diatas sebuah sofa yang empuk berlapis kulit. Tempat ini asing. Nampaknya ruang tengah sebuah rumah. Ada TV, ada meja rendah. Tampak terlalu _homey_ untuk ukuran hotel. Nagisa menerka-nerka, mungkin Karma membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

"Ini."

Nagisa disodori air dingin yang langsung ia teguk dengan kalap. Karma mengusap dahi Nagisa dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku nggak tahu dimana rumahmu. Jadi, kubawa pulang saja. Habisnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan."

Nagisa menunduk. " _Gomenne_. Aku akan numpang istirahat sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke Coulthard."

Karma mengerenyit. "Ngapain?"

"Kerja, tentu saja. Aku pagi _in charge_ sarapan. Jadi harus—ubh!"

Lagi-lagi, Karma membungkam ocehan Nagisa dengan ciuman. Bahkan ia menyesap pelan bibir atas Nagisa saking gemasnya.

"Sayangku, cintaku…" bisiknya. "Kau _in charge_ sarapan itu kemarin. Ini sudah hari selasa. Kita libur."

Si rambut biru muda memanyunkan bibirnya. Karma kembali menyergap bibirnya. Nagisa gelagapan dibuatnya, namun Karma tidak memberikan ampun. Ia mengunci semua rontaan Nagisa dan menindihnya di sofa.

"Kar—ummh!"

Kecup. Hisap. Jilat. Gigit.

"Ngh…."

Dada Karma bergemuruh. Darahnya mendidih terbakar nafsu. Sadar bahwa si mungil di bawah tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kehabsisan nafas, Karma memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Nagisa sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Nagisa merah padam. Bibirnya bengkak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Karma…" lirihnya. "Bodoh."

Karma menyeringai.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Nagisa, saling berhimpitan dalam satu sofa. Ia memeluk si mungil dengan lembut, menyandarkan kepalanya di lekukan lengannya. Ciuman kecil penuh sayang ia bubuhkan di kening dan wajah Nagisa.

"Bodoh." Isak Naagisa. "Karma bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh." Balas Karma malas.

Nagisa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya menggeliut, membuat tubuhnya lebih rapat dengan Karma. Si iris merkuri menyambutnya dengan hangat, memeluknya seperti guling.

"Nnn…"

Karma mengusap lembut belakang kepala Nagisa, memberinya belaian nyaman. Berkali-kali bibirnya menyapa halus permukaan kulit si rambut biru muda. Ia menyandarkan wajahnya di kepala Nagisa dan memejamkan mata.

Berusaha melupakan perasaan setengah mabuknya—meskipun Karma yakin ia 100% masih sadar.

Dan juga,

Berusaha memadamkan nafsunya yang meletup-letup akan sosok Nagisa.

"Hhhhnnn…"

Nagisa menggeliut lembut dalam pelukannya.

" _Sweet dreams_." Bisik Karma di atas puncak kepala Nagisa, sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

* * *

a/n:

 _ **Fruit compote**_ : potongan buah-buahan yang dimasak dengan air dan gula sampai lembut.

 _ **Egg benedict**_ : makanan khas _American breakfast_. Terdiri dari roti atau _English muffin_ yang dipanggang, _bacon_ , satu buah _poached egg_ (telur yang direbus, cara masak telurnya mirip kalo kita ceplokin telur buat indomie rebus) sama saus _hollandaise_ (saus yang dibuat dari kuning telur, mentega cair sama air jeruk lemon).

 _ **Walk in chiller**_ **:** ini semacam kulkas super gede dimana kita bisa masuk ke dalamnya buat naro bahan-bahan. Bentuknya ruangan kecil, bisa juga gede. Suhunya harus di jaga dan diperhatikan supaya selalu stabil.

 _ **Bouef bourguignon**_ : masakan Perancis. Semacam semur daging yang dimasak pake anggur merah dan bumbu lainnya.

 _ **Béarnaise**_ : turunan dari saus hollandaise. Dibuat dari saus hollandaise ditambah reduksi dari tumisan bawang merah, lada hitam dan anggur merah, ditambah _herbs_ kayak tarragon dan chervil.

 _ **Pomme fondant:**_ kentang yang dipotong dengan ukuran tertentu, terus ditumis pake mentega sampai luarnya garing, terus disiram kaldu dan ditutup sampai mateng dan kaldunya menyusut jadi semacam _glaze_.

 _ **Microgreen**_ : sayuran dedaunan mini yang biasa dipake buat _molecular gastronomy_.

 _ **Wonton noodle soup**_ _:_ Kalo di Indonesia, ini sama aja kayak mie ayam pangsit rebus. Cuma, bedanya _wonton noodle soup_ pakai _chicken char siew_ (semacam dendeng ayam asap khas cina) sebagai _topping_ -nya.

* * *

Chapter 3 done.

Di chapter ini entah kenapa aku lagi ingin mengisinya dengan karunagi moment.

Entahlah, saya speechless. Pas liat halamannya, saya merasa kayak kesurupan ngetiknya.

See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa terbangun di dalam pelukan Karma.

Kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia menggeliut, berusaha melepaskan diri sebelum akhirnya berlari mencari wastafel dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Setelah muntah, sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Ia merasa lemas, seakan mabuk semalam menguras seluruh tenaganya. Nagisa menyambar sebuah gelas dan menegak satu atau dua gelas air yang telah ia bubuhi garam. Teori sok tahu, tapi insting Nagisa mengatakan bahwa ini bakal berhasil.

Setelah minum dan mencuci muka, Nagisa berjalan mengitari kediaman Karma, yang ternyata adalah sebuah _flat_ apartemen yang terletak di lantai 10—sepertinya. Banyak sekali buku, bahkan raknya berbeda-beda sehingga menimbulkan kesan esentrik. Nagisa yang kebetulan suka membaca buku, melihat-lihat apa saja buku yang dimiliki Karma. Sekitar 60% adalah buku tentang masakan, tebal dan besar—beberapa dalam bahasa Perancis, atau Jerman. Hampir semua bukunya berbahasa Inggris. Karma hampir tidak punya buku berbahasa Jepang, selain _teknik dasar Kaiseki Ryori_ dan novel _Norwegian Wood_.

Cowok amburadul macam Karma membaca novel _Norwegian Wood_ karya Haruki Murakami?

Nagisa tertawa sinis.

Lalu kemudian ia berlanjut menggeledah isi rak buku Karma.

Trilogy _The Lord of The Rings_ , J.R.R Tolkien.

 _Appointment with death, Murder at the vicarage, A pocket full of rye,_ Agatha Christie.

Tujuh seri _Harry Potter_ , J.K Rowling.

 _Neverwhere, American Gods, Anansi Boys, Graveyard Book, The Ocean at the End of the Lane,_ Neil Gaiman.

 _A tale dark and Grimm,_ Adam Gidwitz.

 _Moby Dick,_ Herman Merville.

 _Dead in the Afternoon, The old man and the Sea,_ Ernest Hemingway.

 _The Da Vinci Code, Angels and Demons, Inferno,_ Dan Brown.

 _Lolita_ , Vladimir Nakobov.

 _Thus spoke Zarathustra_ , Friedrich Nietzsche.

Nagisa menganga tak percaya. Semua buku-buku ini tidak mungkin ia beli hanya untuk sekedar gaya. Nagisa bahkan membuka beberapa novel tersebut. Terlihat masih bagus, terawat rapi, bersampul plastic. Dan juga, disetiap buku terdapat pembatas dan beberapa kalimat dibubuhkan garis lurus bertinta biru muda.

"Dapat apa yang kau suka, sayang?"

Ia menoleh. Karma berdiri di belakangnya, dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan. Nagisa tidak melawan ketika lelaki tinggi itu merengkuhnya dan memberi kecupan sayang di dahinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau—"

" _Geek_?" Karma menyeringai lebar. " _Sweetheart_ , tak semua kutu buku harus terlihat sok pintar, berkacamata dan punya model rambut kuno."

"Kau baru saja mendeskripsikan Takebayashi-san."

Nagisa berjinjit untuk menyingkap sehelai rambut yang menuruni dahi mulus Karma.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa saja." Jawab Nagisa lembut. "Aku sangat senang bisa dijamu seorang _sous chef_."

Karma menggendong Nagisa ala tuan putri, lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja makan. Iris merkurinya menatap isi kulkas dan mulai memasak sesuatu. Karma mencuci beras, memotong bawang Bombay dan jamur, mencairkan kacang polong beku di dalam _microwave,_ lalu menumis beras dengan sayuran. Panci ditutup, dan terakhir diberi bumbu dan satu sendok minyak zaitun.

" _Bon apetit."_

Nagisa menatap piring yang mengepul panas di tangannya. Masakan itu belum pernah ia makan sebelumnya. Itu bukan bubur. Bukan juga nasi. Bentuknya mirip _ochazuke_ , namun kuahnya sangat sedikit. Terlebih, kuahnya terlihat kental.

"Makan." Tegur Karma. "Kalau dipelototin aja ya mana kenyang?"

"Ini apa?" celetuk Nagisa polos.

"Namanya _risotto_." Karma bersandar di _kitchen counter_ dan mulai memakan bagiannya. "Enak. Hangat dan _creamy_ , rendah kalori dan isinya sayuran. Penganan pagi yang ringan dan sehat."

Ia mulai mencicipi hidangan itu.

Gurih. Hangat. Wangi. Tekstur _creamy_ yang tidak bikin eneg.

Nagisa yakin bahwa Karma sama sekali tidak membubuhi mentega, keju atau produk susu lainnya ke dalam masakan itu.

"Rasa _creamy_ didapat dari _starch_ yang keluar dari berasnya." Gumam Karma, seakan membaca pikiran Nagisa. "Yang mengajarkan masakan ini adalah ibuku. Beliau suka memasak ini, dan diam-diam aku mencuri resepnya."

"Bocah nakal."

Karma hanya tertawa renyah. Selesai makan, ia meneguk segelas air dan mencuci semua bekas peralatan masaknya. Nagisa masih menikmati sarapan paginya dengan khidmat. Si iris merkuri mencium pipi Nagisa sebelum berlalu, dan ia bersandar di balkon—merokok.

Nagisa hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Pikirannya kosong.

Ini pertama kali baginya menghabiskan hari libur bersama orang lain semenjak bekerja di Coulthard.

Ia biasanya mencari kesibukan, seperti nonton film atau baca _manga_ , atau tidur seharian. Atau kadang memanfaatkan hari liburnya untuk bersih-bersih, lalu malas-malasan. Tidak ada kegiatan yang cukup berkesan.

Entahlah.

Mengenal Karma, membuat Nagisa jadi sedikit emosional.

* * *

Kamis siang.

Sudah jam setengah tiga. Tamunya belum ada yang datang.

Nagisa hanya bersandar di _bar counter_ sambil memeluk buku menu. Isogai dan Kataoka sang _restaurant supervisor_ tengah mengerjakan pembukuan di pojok restoran. Sugino dibantu Kurahashi dan Nakamura tengah memoles gelas, piring dan alat makan di belakang. Kanzaki yang hari ini bertugas sebagai _bread waitress_ , hanya menata roti yang sudah ia potong dengan rapi di keranjang rotan berlapis serbet bersih dan memoles _clamp_. Hayami malah memainkan piano akustik yang ada di sisi lain restoran. _Live music_ selalu ada saat _dinner_ saja. Pianisnya adalah Irina sendiri. Kadangkala, pemain music bayaran juga sering bermain disini.

KLANG!

" _Irrashaima—_ Ah! Koro-sensei!"

Semua pramusaji menoleh. Tampak seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut gondrong dan wajah menarik melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran. Yada memilihkan salah satu meja di dekat jendela dan menyuruh Nagisa melayaninya.

Sesuai prosedur, Nagisa menarikkan kursi dan membantu sang tamu duduk dengan nyaman. Menggelarkan serbet di pangkuannya, menuangkan air dingin di gelasnya, lalu memberikannya buku menu yang setengah terbuka kepadanya dari kanan. Kanzaki datang untuk menghidangkan _welcome bread_ , namun si tamu menolaknya dengan halus.

"Selamat siang. Nama saya Shiota Nagisa. Hari ini saya bertugas sebagai pramusaji Anda. Kami memiliki menu _chef recommend_ 6 _course_ yang terdiri dari makanan pembuka dingin, makanan pembuka panas, sup, hidangan utama, aneka keju dan hidangan penutup. Menu spesial kami akan sangat serasi jika dinikmati bersama _Pinot Grigio_ kami persembahan dari Tesoro Della Regina."

Si tamu mengangguk-angguk sambil membalik buku menu.

"Dan juga, kami sedang ada promo _flambé dessert_ yang terdiri dari 7 menu hidangan penutup yang disajikan langsung di hadapan Anda."

"Umm…Shiota-san…" tamu itu menoleh. "Aku sedang sangat lapar. Aku mau pesan…apa ya….supnya…ah, tidak usah. Aku mau _main course_ ….tidak, tidak. Minumannya….aku mau _chocolate milkshake_. Dan juga aku mau _flambé dessert_ -nya, masing-masing 1."

Nagisa terperanjat. "Ma…masing-masing 1?!"

"Benaaar~" katanya. "Dan juga, bilang pada Maehara aku mau Veuve Clicquot, Demi Sec. Setengah botol."

Nagisa mencatat meski ada keraguan di hatinya. "Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Ummm…." Lelaki itu membaca menunya lagi. "Itu saja dulu. Buku menunya ditinggal saja, ya?"

"Baiklah. Saya akan kembali dengan pesanan Anda segera."

Nagisa berlari ke dalam _kitchen_ dengan panik. Sugino melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Kepala biru muda itu celingukan, mencari Maehara yang tidak ada di mana pun. Di bar tidak ada. Di sekitaran _kitchen_ tidak ada.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?" tanyanya.

"Ada tamu aneh yang pesan semua menu _flambé dessert_. Dan juga dia minta minuman apa itu namanya, setengah botol. Dan juga _chocolate milkshake_." Kata Nagisa terbata-bata dan cepat saking paniknya.

Sugino dan Nakamura bertatapan, lalu mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sugino menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa dan memaksanya menatap si tamu yang tengah main ponsel di mejanya melalui kaca pintu pembatas antara restoran dan _kitchen._

"Laki-laki itu bernama Bacchus Joubert. Berdarah Perancis-Uzbekistan. Lahir dan dibesarkan di lingkungan restoran. Lulus dari Le Cordon Bleu London pada usia 17 tahun. Mantan _demi-chef_ masakan Tiongkok di Atlantic Voyage, salah satu _cruise_ bergengsi di Uni Eropa. Bersertifikat _sommelier_ pada usia 24 tahun. Mantan _butler_ kerajaan Monako yang kini menetap di Jepang sebagai _food journalist_ dan—"

"Owner restoran kita." Nakamura menyela ocehan Sugino. " _The big boss_."

"OWNER?!" Nagisa memekik.

Sugino dan Nakamura memelototinya. Nagisa refleks membungkam mulutnya.

"Tenang saja. Beliau baik, kok." Kata Nakamura. "Karena dia hebat, kami memanggilnya _Korosenai_ -sensei. Karena usahanya, restoran ini mendapat bintang 2 _michelin_."

" _Korosenai…._ " Nagisa merengut. "Mirip tokoh _game_ yang nggak bisa mati gitu?"

Sugino dan Nakamura mengangguk.

"Ta…tapi….aku tidak bisa melayani pesanannya. Susah sekali. 7 macam sekaligus." Nagisa menggeleng. "Dan dia juga pesan _wine_."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membantu." Kurahashi menyemangati.

"Selesaikan saja _polishing_ -nya. Biar Kayano saja yang membantunya." Ketus Nakamura. "Bilang saja kau mau kabur dari kerjaan laknat ini, kan?"

Kurahashi menyerigai bodoh.

"Sana, buat dulu minuman untuknya. Aku akan memanggil Maehara."

* * *

" _Monsieur Joubert. Vous dessert, s'il vous plait_ [Tuan Joubert. Hidangan penutup Anda, silakan]. _"_

Nagisa membuat _flambé dessert_ yang pertama, yaitu _cherry jubilee_. Bersamaan dengan _sparkling wine_ dan minuman yang ia pesan. Lelaki itu menghabiskan _milkshake_ yang ia pesan dalam satu seruputan brutal sambil memperhatikan cara Nagisa memasak hidangan penutup pertamanya.

" _Non, mon ch_ _é_ _ri._ Koro-sensei _est bon aussi_ [Tidak, sayangku. Koro-sensei juga oke]." Balas lelaki itu sambil tertawa. _"Vous parlez bien le fran_ _ç_ _ais. Est-que ce vous_ _ê_ _tes_ _é_ _tudie_ _á_ _l'_ _é_ _cole?_ [Bahasa Perancismu bagus. Apa kau belajar di sekolah?]. _"_

" _Oui."_ Nagisa menghidangkan makanan penutup pertamanya. " _Bon appetite."_

Lelaki itu mengendusnya perlahan. Ia memakan _dessert_ itu dalam dua kali suapan. Nagisa bahkan sampai tercengang melihat bagaimana cara makan orang ini. Rakus, memang. Namun tetap elegan dan _well-mannered_.

Luar biasa.

" _Pardon. Vous appelez comment, monsieur_ [Maaf. Siapa namamu, tuan] _?_ " Tanya Koro-sensei sambil menyesap _sparkling wine_ yang ia pesan.

"Nagisa." Ujar Nagisa penuh keyakinan, sembari menumis pisang hingga kuning keemasan.

" _Combien de temps vous avez tarvaill_ _é_ _ici?_ [Sudah berapa lama kerja di sini?]. _"_

" _Pour douze semaines,_ Koro-sensei. [Sudah 12 minggu]. "kata Nagisa.

" _Nouveau_ , ah? [baru, ya?]." Koro-sensei tertawa.

Nagisa mengulum senyum. Ia mulai membuat menu selanjutnya—Banana Foster. Kali ini, Koro-sensei makan sedikit lebih lama karena pisang yang sudah di _flambé_ itu lebih panas daripada masakan sebelumnya, sehingga eskrimnya mudah mencair dan ia terlihat agak berhati-hati memakannya. Di menu ketiga yaitu _crepe suzette_ , Nagisa membuat sausnya sedikit terlalu banyak. Tetapi, Koro-sensei yang sangat suka rasa dari saus buatan Nagisa malah minta tambah satu lembar _crepe_ lagi. Pada menu keempat yaitu _p_ _ê_ _ches Louis_ , Koro-sensei meminta cacahan kacang _almond_ pada hidangannya sedikit diperbanyak.

" _Excuze-moi, vous mang_ _é le sucre beaucoup._ [maaf, anda makan banyak sekali gula]." Ucap Nagisa. " _C'est-que ce bien pour vous le santé?_ [Apakah tidak apa-apa untuk kesehatan Anda?]."

" _Mon Dieu, mais non! Mais non, mon chéri._ [Oh, Tuhan, tentu tidak! Tentu tidak, sayangku]. _J'adore dessert beaucoup. Le coupable plaisir_ [Aku suka sekali hidangan penutup. Semacam _guilty pleasure_ ]."

Nagisa tertawa. Kini ia mulai membuat _mango Diablo_. Potongan mangga yang dimasak sebentar dengan setengah sendok makan mentega, dua sendok madu dan sepercik bubuk kapulaga. Tambahkan dua sendok _Grand Marnier_ , dan tiga sendok _tequila blanco_ alias _tequila putih_.

"Nagisa-kun," ujar Koro-sensei. "Mengapa makanan itu dinamakan _mango Diablo_?"

Nagisa menoleh. Ia berpikir sebentar. Rasanya Isogai pernah memberitahu jawabannya waktu Nagisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya soal tes panel mengenai _flambé dessert_.

"Karena….berbeda dengan _flambé dessert_ yang lain, api yang dihasilkan oleh _mango Diablo_ berwarna oranye, dominan merah—dikarenakan kandungan gula yang lebih banyak dari mangga ranum sebagai bahan utamanya. Kandungan air yang tinggi serta kandungan alcohol dalam _tequila_ yang kami gunakan membuat sambaran apinya lebih besar. Meskipun rasanya surgawi, penampilan _mango Diablo_ membuat seakan-akan ia adalah iblis yang baru keluar dari neraka." Jawab Nagisa panjang, namun lugas.

" _Tequila_ jenis apa yang dipakai?"

" _Blanco_. Don Julio."

"Berapa ABV-nya, _mon chéri?"_

Nagisa mengerenyit. "Um…40%"

 _Mango Diablo_ dihidangkan di dalam sebuah mangkok dengan 2 _scoop_ es krim vanilla super beku dan potongan _nata de coco_ sebagai sentuhan rasa tropis.

"Kau yakin?" Koro-sensei tersenyum jahil.

"Sangat yakin."

Koro-sensei menggedikkan bahunya. Ia menikmati hidangan penutupnya dengan nikmat. Sesekali ia menyesap _sparkling wine_ di sela suapannya dan mendesah _subarashiii_ seperti mendapatkan ketenangan spiritual dari rasa yang telah dikecapnya.

Hidangan keenam, _strawberry crepe Fitzgerald_.

Komposisinya dua buah _crepe_ yang sudah dilapisi campuran _whip cream_ dan _cream cheese_ , lalu digulung. Sausnya, 5 butir _strawberry_ yang sudah dibelah 4. 3 sendok gula pasir. 2 sendok makan _lemon juice_. 2 sendok makan _maraschino liqueur_. Siramkan perlahan sausnya di atas _crepe_. Jangan lupa bubuhkan _cream_ dan gula bubuk.

Nagisa merapalnya seperti mantera di dalam hati.

"Nurufufufufu~ aku merasa seperti _Jay Gatsby_ saat makan ini." Koro-sensei tiba-tiba berujar _random_ setelah makan beberapa suap.

"Karena namanya mengingatkan Anda pada F. Scott Fitzgerald?" Nagisa terkekeh.

"Iya." Balas Koro-sensei. "Novel bagus."

"Ya, salah satu karya fenomenal." Balas Nagisa. "Tetapi, aku tidak suka buku itu."

Koro-sensei meletakkan pisaunya dengan hati-hati, lalu garpunya di sebelah kiri. Keduanya menghadap arah jam 5. Ia sudah selesai. Bersih tandas.

"Karena?" tanyanya. Sebelah alis tipisnya terangkat.

"Terlalu Amerika." Balas Nagisa kikuk. "Aku lebih suka cara menulis Fitzgerald pada cerita _Curious Case of Benjamin Button_."

"Ahh… _naruhodo_." Koro-sensei mengangguk. "Selera literaturmu bagus juga."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Nagisa sambil membungkuk. "Boleh saya angkat piringnya?"

* * *

Hidangan penutup terakhir adalah _baked Alaska_. Berupa selapis _sponge cake_ coklat dengan selapis _pistachio mousse_ , lapisan es krim tebal rasa vanilla, berlapis cokelat putih tebal, dilapisi lagi dengan _meringue_ yang di _pipe_ berbentuk rangkaian mawar putih kecil-kecil, dipanggang selama 20 detik, lalu dihidangkan di hadapan tamu dengan cara disiram _brandy_ di permukaannya, lalu dibakar hingga apinya memadam dengan sendirinya.

" _Baked Alaska_. _Bon appetite_." Ujar Nagisa, memberikan sugesti bagi tamunya untuk menikmati hidangan.

Hidangan penutup itu ukurannya paling besar dibandingkan _flambé dessert_ yang lain. Ketika diketuk dengan garpu, lapisan keras _meringue_ akan pecah. Dan ketika dibelah dengan pisau, lapisan _meringue_ itu akan runtuh bersama lapisan coklat di dalamnya, membuat penampang cokelat, hijau tipis, lapisan tebal es krim vanilla dan serpihan putih yang tampak kontras di piring saji berwarna hitam.

Koro-sensei memakan satu suapan besar.

" _Subarashiiiii~~"_ ucapnya dengan wajah _fuwa-fuwa_. "Penampilannya seperti daratan Alaska yang tertutup salju. Andai saja rasa salju manis seperti ini….."

Nagisa hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menawarkan _wine_ lagi dan Koro-sensei mengangguk setuju. Selesai menyantap ketujuh hidangan penutupnya, Koro-sensei minta ditinggalkan sebentar. Nagisa mengangguk setuju dan pergi ke _back area_. Ternyata, _split time_ sudah tiba. Dari balik pintu, ia melihat Isogai membalik papan _open_ menjadi _close_. Sang _maître d'hote_ berbincang sebentar dengan Koro-sensei, dan tak lama datanglah Irina dan Maehara. Nagisa menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi, bergabung bersama staff yang lain untuk makan siang. Nakamura duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa pramusaji lain tidak ikut makan. Ada yang memilih tidur, mempercantik riasan atau sekedar _online_.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang makan?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Mereka sudah makan." Balas Nakamura sambil meneguk es teh. "Kebiasaan, deh. Mentang-mentang sepi, pasti mereka curi-curi makan duluan."

Menu makan siang hari ini dibuat oleh Hazama. _Chicken Cajun_ dengan nasi yang dimasak dengan tomat dan kacang merah. Sayurannya ada _coleslaw_. Nagisa makan itu ribuan kali, dan bahkan baru tahu bahwa salad dengan irisan tipis kol, wortel, _lobak_ dan _mayonnaise_ yang biasa ada di restoran cepat saji hohokbento itu namanya _coleslaw_. Kalau saja ia tidak bekerja di Coulthard, ia takkan tahu.

Itona tidak makan. Dari dulu ia tidak bisa makan makanan pedas. Sementara Okajima selalu makan seperti orang kesurupan. Nagisa lapar sekali, jadi ia mengambil porsi banyak dan mulai makan.

"Asyik ya, Koro-sensei itu." Ucap Nakamura.

"Ngg." Nagisa mengangguk. Ia mulai melahap makan siangnya. "Orangnya sangat rendah hati. Padahal dia _owner_. Dan juga, seleranya akan makanan manis gila sekali."

"Ya, begitulah. Semenjak _bitch-_ neesan datang, ia tidak pernah ada lagi disini. Padahal kami semua belajar _service_ darinya."

Alis Nagisa berdenyut sebelah. "Ano…aku mau tanya satu hal."

"Boleh~"

"Kenapa….kalian semua memanggil Irina-san dengan sebutan _bitch_? Maksudku…aku mengerti orang Jepang sulit mengucapkan huruf V. Tapi…panggilan itu seperti….di…umm…"

"Sengaja?" Nakamura tertawa. "Seperti yang kau bilang. Kami memang sengaja memanggilnya begitu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa. "Dia atasan kalian, kan? Kenapa memberi panggilan sejahat itu?"

"Karena dia memang _bitchy_. Ia sering mencela para _waitress_ karena dandanan kami buruk. Dan juga, sikapnya yang centil dan sok kuat." Nakamura mendecih. "Ia juga sangat _bossy_. Dan juga perempuan jalang menjijikkan. Selama 6 bulan pertamanya disini, ia sudah tidur dengan nyaris semua laki-laki disini."

Nagisa terperanjat. "Yang benar?!"

"Nggak, sih. Itu lebay." Nakamura mengibaskan tangannya. "Cuma beberapa. Dan itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Okajima dan Maehara yang paling sering. Muramatsu pernah sekali. Terasaka ditolak mentah-mentah. Itona juga pernah. Chiba-san juga. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Hayami-san. Soalnya mereka mau _married_ tahun depan. Kasihan kan, kalau hubungan suci mereka diganggu bumbu pemanis begitu?"

"Bumbu pemanis?" Nagisa mengerenyit. "Ma..maksudmu…tidur dengan kekasih orang itu pemanis?"

"Begitulah." Nakamura menghela nafas. "Itu realita dunia kelam _hospitality_. Kadang kita dipacari oleh salah satu rekan kerja, yang ternyata dia adalah suami atau istri orang. Tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya juga. Kalau kau tahu dia sudah punya orang lain, kau tahu resikonya jadi orang kedua."

"Maksudku…" Nagisa menyuap lagi. Kunyah, telan, lalu minum. "Kalian menganggap hal seperti itu _sudah biasa_?"

Nakamura menghela nafas. "Dengar ya, Nagisa. Kau bekerja dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 11 malam. Enam hari seminggu. Bayangkan kalau kau bekerja di kapal pesiar, yang mana kau hampir tak bisa istirahat sama sekali. Kau bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menjalin kontak dan cari pacar. Liburmu pasti kau habiskan untuk istirahat. Dunia kelam seperti hiburan malam dan _love affair_ adalah hiburan bagi kita, jiwa-jiwa yang kesepian. Lagipula, menikung pacar orang itu seru juga. Semacam ada adrenalin gitu."

"Apa itu…." Nagisa mencuil sebutir kacang merah di mangkoknya. "Apa itu alasanmu mencium Maehara-san saat kita…saat kita di Standford? Karena kau menyukai _love affair_ sebagai bumbu pemanis hidupmu?"

Nakamura menggedikkan bahunya. "Bisa jadi."

"Tapi…aku melihat Maehara-san nampak akrab dengan Isogai-san…"

"Mereka satu kampus dulu, benar-benar teman dekat. Isogai dan Kataoka dulu pacaran. Kataoka putus dengan Isogai karena perbedaan prinsip. Sekarang, Kataoka dan Okajima yang pacaran. Kanzaki dan Sugino sudah menikah, tapi masih pisah rumah karena mereka menikah diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua Kanzaki. Katanya mereka akan tinggal bareng kalau Kanzaki sudah….umm..."

"Sudah apa?" Tanya Nagisa penasaran.

"Sudah cerai dengan suaminya yang sekarang." Nakamura mendesah. "Suaminya yang pertama penulis tidak sukses, abusive, dan orang miskin berjiwa sosialita. Namanya Sakakibara Ren. Sudah lama Kanzaki menuntutnya di persidangan. Kasusnya alot banget. Pernikahannya dijodohkan secara politik. Mertuanya Kanzaki—berarti orangtuanya si suami pertama, adalah orang yang berjasa di keluarganya."

"Rumit sekali." Nagisa mengerenyit. "Jadi, kasusnya Sugino yang jadi simpanan, ya?"

"Kau mau tahu yang lebih rumit?"

Nakamura mengambil sepotong ayam _Cajun_ dan mulai melahapnya dengan tidak selera.

"Maehara, dulunya sama sepertimu. Orang baru. Sebelumnya ia hanya bartender kelas teri di bar murah dekat Stanford, yang sekarang sudah bangkrut. Sementara Isogai, begitu masuk kesini sudah jadi _maître d'hote_ karena pengalamannya bekerja sebagai _restaurant supervisor_ di sebuah _outlet_ besar di hotel di Osaka."

Nagisa masih mendengarkan. "Uhm-hm?"

"Mereka masih _keep contact_ dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya Maehara dipecat karena barnya bangkrut. Isogai putus cinta. Ia menawarkan jasa pelipur lara—Isogai yang tengah dalam masa terburuknya memutuskan untuk jadi _gay_ dan….ajaibnya, Maehara yang menawarkan diri jadi _seme_."

"Hee? Bukankah Maehara-san itu—"

"— _straight?_ " Nakamura mengunyah pelan. "Tidak. Bajingan tengik itu ACDC."

"Apa itu ACDC?"

"Itu bahasa gaul untuk menyebut seseorang yang mengidap _bisexual_ , Nagisa."

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Ia merayu Isogai supaya bisa masuk kesini. _And here he is._ Dua bulan setelah ia masuk, _bitch-neesan_ datang. Tentu saja, sebagai sesama pelacur busuk, mereka cepat akrab. Lalu Maehara pergi ke Perancis sekitar 3 bulan, dan saat dia kembali, jabatannya naik jadi _bar supervisor_. Alasannya mudah saja— _bitch_ -neesan bilang ia paling berbakat soal meracik minuman beralkohol dan pernah menjadi _bartender_. Isogai mendukungnya. Sementara kami semua tak bisa bersaing melawannya secara professional."

Nakamura menghela nafas. Ia menandaskan makan siangnya dengan enggan. Nagisa sudah nambah dua kali. Hendak tambah untuk yang ketiga, namun potongan ayam yang terakhir dimakan Okuda. Nagisa mengalah dengan penuh sukacita.

"Kalau kau sebenarnya tahu bahwa Maehara-san itu bajingan….." gumam Nagisa. "Kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Lagi nafsu."

Nagisa tercenung. "Apa?"

"Lagi nafsu." Jawab Nakamura dengan wajah kelam. "Namanya juga lagi _clubbing_. Setengah mabuk. Dengan keadaanku yang _single_. Lagipula, _his kiss is motherf..king good_."

Nagisa terdiam. Nakamura tampak tak bahagia menceritakan kisah itu. Kisah getir semua orang. Tentang hubungan gelap Kanzaki dan Sugino. Tentang Irina-san yang pernah menggilir beberapa lelaki di Coulthard. Tentang Maehara yang memperalat Isogai—dari pacar jadi kekasih, demi kelangsungan karirnya.

Entah cerita itu benar atau tidak. Rasanya, terlalu gila untuk di percaya. Namun, hati kecil Nagisa tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa cerita yang tadi dipaparkan Nakamura juga _terlalu nyata untuk dibuat-buat_.

"Dunia _service_ , seperti yang kita jalani adalah sebuah film drama." Kata Nakamura. "Kau harus jadi orang yang munafik, kalau mau hidupmu tetap tentram dan nyaman dijalankan. Tidak ada lahan untuk berbuat heroik. Jadikan semua orang batu loncatan, atau _kau yang jadi batu loncatan_."

* * *

Nagisa mendekat, menemui Karma yang tengah merokok sendirian di dekat mobilnya saat jam pulang. Ia menunjukkan selembar kertas yang merupakan _bill_ makanan Koro-sensei tadi siang. Dibaliknya, tersemat tulisan tangan rapi yang sangat bermakna.

* * *

[Kepada Tuan Nagisa Shiota,

Aku ingin berterima kasih atas pelayanan memuaskanmu pada jam makan siangku. _Flamb_ _é_ _dessert_ buatanmu lebih dari sekedar enak. Kalau aku tidak memperhatikan gula darahku, aku pasti minta tambah.

Caramu mendekatkan diri dengan tamu adalah bakat alami, yang tidak semua orang dapatkan dengan mudah. Kau mampu berbicara bahasa asing sangat lancar, dan komunikatif. Pengetahuan panelmu tentang menu juga sangat bagus. Aku sudah makan di banyak restoran, dan pandanganku sebagai seorang tamu (jangan lihat aku sebagai bossmu), aku selalu merindukan makanannya. Bukan pelayanannya.

Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merindukan sebuah pelayanan di restoran.

Asah lagi kemampuanmu, sayangku.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Telah menyajikan kebaikanmu, _passion_ -mu, dan jiwamu hari ini.

Itu sangat luar biasa.

Nikmati hadiah keciku.

Salam,

B.J]

* * *

"Dia membayar makanannya. Dan memberikan aku tip ¥2000."

Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa. "Itu lumayan."

Nagisa memberi Karma selembar seribu Yen. "Untukmu."

"Karena?"

"Kau yang mengajari aku, bahwa seorang pramusaji harus rendah hati. Harus melayani dengan sepenuh hati, namun tetap menggunakan otak. Dan juga, kau yang mengajari aku membuat _flambé dessert_. Ambillah."

Karma mengambilnya tanpa sungkan. Si iris merkuri hendak memberikan Nagisa kecupan, namun tangan kecil Nagisa menahan bibir Karma agar tidak menyentuhnya.

"Uhm?" Karma bergumam.

Nagisa hanya menggeleng pelan.

Karma menjauhkan badannya dengan segan.

Nagisa berlalu begitu saja, berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Pikiran dan hatinya penuh dengan banyak hal. Koro-sensei sudah membuatnya luar biasa senang hari ini. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa _owner_ dari restoran sebesar itu adalah pria yang begitu sederhana dan menyenangkan. Nakamura membeberkan kepadanya cerita yang kurang mengenakkan. Perasaan kelam dan was-was mendadak menyelimutinya. Apalagi, ketika ia dengan pedih bercerita bahwa bermain api dengan kekasih orang adalah salah satu bumbu pemanis dalam hidup sebagai seorang pekerja _service_ seperti mereka.

Seketika, wajah Karma terlintas di kepala Nagisa.

Senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

Iris merkurinya dengan pandangan super arogan.

Rambut belah pinggirnya yang hits.

Harum kayu-kayuan dan sitrus yang selalu menguar lembut bersama bau tembakau di tubuhnya.

Karma.

Karma.

Karma.

Mata Nagisa mengabur dan memanas. Ia membungkam mulutnya agar sedu sedan tidak membuncah keluar tanpa izinnya.

Bagaimana….

Bagaimana jika Karma menjadikannya 'bumbu pemanis' untuk menghibur diri?

* * *

a/n:

 _ **ochazuke**_ : makanan khas Jepang. Berupa nasi dengan lauk disiram air kaldu atau air teh. Bentuknya mirip nasi dikasih kuah.

 _ **Veuve Clicquot, Demi Sec:**_ salah satu merk _champagne_ (anggur putih berkarbonasi yang biasa dipake _celebrate_ juara F1 atau MotoGP).

 _ **Pistachio**_ **:** sejenis kacang-kacangan. Warnanya hijau muda. Sekilas kayak pete. Tapi kacang ini manis-gurih. Enak banget.

 _ **Meringue:**_ putih telur dan gula yang dikocok sampai mengembang.

 _ **Cajun:**_ nama campuran bumbu dari Amerika. Campurannya macem-macem tergantung merk. _Basically_ dari bubuk paprika, _thyme_ sama _oregano_.

* * *

Chapter 4 done.

Halo semua. Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang masih punya waktu untuk ngetik ini fic dan berusaha update secepat kilat.

Untuk Bahasa Perancisnya, author tidak menggunakan google translate sama sekali. Author pernah belajar bahasa perancis waktu sma dan awal kuliah, jadi aku bongkar catatan lama dan mulai mengasah kembali bahasa perancis aku demi readers sekalian. Maafkan kalo ada kesalahan _grammaire_. Udah lama ga belajar lagi bikin bahasa perancis author tumpul total.

Jangan Tanya kenapa saya munculkan koro-sensei. Tentu saja gengs, koro-sensei versi manusia itu asdfghjkl ganteng bangeeeeet *w*)

Dan juga, saya mulai menambahkan bumbu drama yang bakal memutarbalikkan alur cerita. Ha…habisnya…kalo karunagi lovely dovey kan ga gereget. Aku mau bikin hubungan mereka twisted upside down dan bakal makin deep setelah melalui berbagai macam rintangan. Doain aja semoga main pairnya tetep karunagi dari awal sampai akhir.

Sekian bacotan saya. Jangan lupa review ya geng.

See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hari selasa malam. Reservasi 50 pax.

Semua berjalan dengan indah dan normal.

Koro-sensei hari ini datang ke restoran untuk mengerjakan pembukuan di _office_ atas. Dan juga, karena ini sudah mendekati akhir bulan, ia dan beberapa tim _kitchen_ mungkin akan membahas mengenai pergantian menu _chef recommend_ atau promosi bulanan, atau semacam itulah. Nagisa hari ini bertugas sebagai _bread waiter_. Fuwa dan Hayami sedang asyik memoles alat makan di belakang. Maehara memoles gelasnya dengan perlahan di barnya.

"Na-gi-sa~"

Kayano datang menghampiri Nagisa sambil mengantarakan roti-roti baru. Hari ini, menu _welcome bread_ yang dipasang adalah _rich farmer bread_ , _grissini, clover bread, pumpernickel_ dan _soda bread_. Nagisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai menata roti-roti itu ke dalam keranjang.

" _Are?_ Itukan Muramatsu-san."

Nagisa mengerenyit dan menoleh ke arah mana Kayano melirik. Seorang wanita kurus dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampaknya masih TK. Anak laki-laki itu berwajah nyaris seperti ibunya, hanya saja memiliki rambut pirang ikal dan ia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya. Caranya memakan _grissini_ terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" _Kawaaaiii…."_ Kayano dan Nagisa berseru pelan.

"Kalau dilihat dari cara makannya, mungkin belum masuk SD, ya?" gumam Nagisa. "Tapi anak itu besar sekali."

"Uhm. Sanosuke-chan baru berumur 4 tahun." Balas Kayano santai. Ia membetulkan letak serbet yang mengalasi roti-roti _welcome bread_ di dalam keranjang.

"Kayano-san mengenal mereka, ya? Apa mereka _regular guest_?"

"Nggak bisa dibilang regular banget, sih." Kayano menggedikkan bahu. "Wanita itu istrinya Muramatsu."

Nagisa menganga tidak percaya. "I-istri?! Muramatsu-san kita? Yang orang _chaud Asian_?!"

Kayano mengangguk. "Istrinya suka sekali makan _chicken kiev_ restoran ini. Hampir setiap minggu ia kesini."

Nagisa menjulurkan lehernya, menatap di balik pintu pembatas antara restoran dan dapur. Ia melihat di daerah _chaud Asian_ , Itona tengah berbicara dengan Kimura. Muramatsu masih dengan focus menggoyangkan _wok pan_ yang super besar—Kayano mungkin bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Lalu Nagisa menatap si tamu wanita dan anaknya lagi. Lalu Muramatsu lagi dari kejauhan.

Teringat kejadian waktu malam di Standford.

Dan serta-merta, ucapan Nakamura terlintas di kepalanya.

 _Bumbu pemanis_.

Hal itu ternyata tetap berlaku untuk pria yang sudah berkeluarga seperi Muramatsu?

Nagisa mencengkram _clamp_ dengan perasaan kalut.

"Asyik, ya…." Kayano menghela nafas. "Menikah. Punya anak."

"Kayano-san belum menikah?" Tanya Nagisa polos.

Kayano menggeleng. "Jaman sekarang cari laki-laki susah. Cowok ganteng kan sukanya cowok ganteng yang lain."

Refleks, tatapan mata Nagisa menuju ke Maehara yang ada di balik meja bar. Kali ini, si _bar supervisor_ tampak sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu. Kurahashi membawa 4 gelas _cocktail_ sekaligus di atas nampan setelah berbincang beberapa saat dengan Maehara di meja bar.

"Walaupun tampang dan kelakuannya kayak cowok brengsek, Muramatsu itu sayang banget sama keluarganya. Ia pernah minta izin tidak masuk kerja karena anaknya ulangtahun. Tapi karena ia hanya berdua saja dengan Itona di _chaud Asian_ , izinnya tidak dikabulkan. Itona tidak mungkin ditinggalkan sendirian, kan?" papar Kayano.

Nagisa mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Sebagai gantinya, Koro-sensei membelikan dua tiket ke Disneyland Tokyo sebagai hadiah ulangtahun Sanosuke-chan." Tuturnya. "Koro-sensei memang _da best!"_

Kayano lalu pergi meninggalkan Nagisa untuk melayani tamu lain. Nagisa yang sudah selesai menata roti mulai berkeliling, mencari tamu mana yang baru datang untuk dipersembahkan _welcome bread_. Ada seorang tamu yang mengeluh makanannya belum datang. Nagisa hanya memberikan senyuman dan berjalan cepat menuju _kitchen._

Atmosfir dapur restoran Coulthard sangat pekat.

Panas.

Pengap.

Penuh tekanan.

"WOY, HAZAMA! CARBONARA BUAT MEJA NOMOR 21 DAN 22 SAMA, KAN?! TIDAK ADA PERMINTAAN LAKNAT, KAN?!" Terasaka berteriak dari ujung _chaud western_.

"Aman. Goyang 2 porsi sekaligus saja." Balas Hazama kalem. Ia tengah membantu Karma menata hidangan _chef recommend_. "Yoshida, tolong panggang _tenderloin_ -ku. 200 derajat 7 menit. Ovennya sudah di _preheat_."

"Uyeeee!"

Karma menjotoskan selembar kertas _captain order_ ke paku—tanda bahwa pesanan tersebut sudah selesai ditangani. Ia melihat lagi rentetan orderan yang belum terselesaikan.

"Itona, tadi sudah bilang orang depan kalau _mee suah_ _N.A?"_ Tanya Karma.

"Sudah." Balas Itona. "Itu pesanan buat meja nomor 02, kan? Sugino bodoh. Dia lupa bilang kalau _mee suah_ sudah _sold out_. Tadi itu sudah _void._ Meja nomor 02 ganti pesan _shoga butayaki_."

" _Kung pao_ dan _bulgogi_ sudah? Buat meja 11 _kung pao_ super pedas. Meja 09 _bulgogi,_ tidak pakai paprika." Lanjut Karma lagi.

Itona mengelap meja aera kerjanya. "Bulgogi sudah jalan. _Kung pao_ di _pending_ dulu agak lama. Tinggal bantai, sih."

Karma mengerenyit. "Ya sudah, bantai saja. Kenapa malah diam aja?"

Itona menggeleng. "Tunggu Muramatsu yang bikin. Aku nggak kuat pakai _wok pan_."

"Kemana si sabut mandi itu?"

"Toilet."

Nagisa mengangguk. Meja yang tadi mengeluh adalah meja nomor 11. Di saat Nagisa hendak membantu menjelaskan kepada tamu yang bersangkutan, ia bertubrukan dengan Irina yang masuk ke area dapur dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Akabane! Tamu meja nomor 19 _complain_ soal _snapper a la meuniere_."

Seluruh orang di _chaud western_ menoleh.

"Siapa yang buat?" Tanya Irina tajam.

"Aku." Ucap Karma lugas. "Kenapa lagi?"

Irina menaruh sepiring _snapper a la meuniere_ yang masih utuh ikannya. Sayurannya dan karbohidratnya yang berupa _pomme anna_ sudah dimakan setengah. Tidak ada yang salah dari masakan itu di mata Nagisa. Lelehan mentega yang memang menjadi ciri khas _snapper a la meuniere_ terlihat sedikit mengotori piring.

"Katanya, ikanmu terlalu berminyak. _Butternya_ kebanyakan, tuh. Ganti. Nanti kuambil lagi."

Irina kemudian kembali ke depan restoran. Nagisa sempat melihat bahwa Irina langsung meng- _escort_ seorang tamu. Karma hanya menggeram kesal dan mengeluaran sebuah piring baru.

"Terlalu berminyak dari Hongkong! Itu perempuan otaknya di _oppai_ atau gimana, sih?!" gerutu Karma. "Hazama, goyang lagi _jardinière vegetable_. Tambah juga _pomme anna_ satu iris lagi."

"Yosh."

Nagisa melihat Karma mengangkat ikan tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas dua lembar tisu dapur sebelum memindahkannya ke piring baru berikut hidangan pendamping yang juga baru. Muramatsu kembali tepat saat Karma memindahkan hidangan dari piringnya yang lama.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Muramatsu penasaran. " _Undercook_?"

" _Way too f..king greasy~"_ celetuk Karma sambil terkikik. "Bodoh, nggak?"

Muramatsu tertawa mendengar kata-kata Karma. "Yaiyalah. Tolol. "

"Goyang _kung pao_ , gih. Ntar biar _waifu_ -ku yang nganterin." Ucap Karma kepada si CDP _chaud Asian tersebut_.

" _Waifu_? Siapa emang?" Tanya Okajima. " _Waifu_ sendiri apa nikung _waifu_ orang?"

"Itu." Karma menggedikkan dagunya ke arah Nagisa. "Yang mukanya unyu bingits."

Spontan, seluruh orang di kedua _chaud section_ tertawa—bahkan sampai Itona yang hampir tidak pernah tertawa pun ikut terbahak-bahak. Terasaka sampai menggebrak meja. Hazama terkikik geli. Okajima bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya.

Sementara Karma?

Hanya menyeringai bangga.

"Si bego. Menang banyak itu mah." Kata Hazama.

"Nagisa sih, dipakein rok juga nggak ketahuan kalo dalamnya 'batangan'." Balas Itona kalem. "Tambal saja sedikit depannya pakai bakpao biar lebih natural."

Gelak tawa makin pecah terdengar. Wajah Nagisa mendadak merah padam. Pelecehan soal _gender_ memang menjadi topic yang agak sensitive bagi Nagisa. Begitu Muramatsu selesai membuat pesanan meja nomor 11, Nagisa langsung angkat kaki dari daerah _aboyeur_.

* * *

Pada waktu _split time_ , Koro-sensei memanggil Nagisa ke _office_ atas. Ruangan sempit berisi computer dan barang-barang nggak jelas lainnya itu tampak tidak nyaman dijadikan ruang kerja. Karasuma tengah menelpon seseorang sambil mencatat—mungkin sedang nego dengan pemasok bahan. Koro-sensei memberikan Nagisa sebuah daftar belanjaan dan kartu kredit.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun dan Kayano-san, tolong ke supermarket import, beli bahan-bahan yang ada di daftar itu. Semua merknya juga sudah tercantum." Kata Koro-sensei. "Nanti malam _dinner_ kita akan tutup. Aku dan anak _kitchen_ mau uji coba menu."

"Mau buat promosi lagi?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tidak. Ada beberapa menu yang mau dihapus karena presentasi penjualannya kurang bagus. Dan juga, mungkin sambil jalan kita bisa memikirkan promosi apa yang bagus buat restoran kita, kan?"

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. Ia menyelipkan daftar belanjaan dan kartu kredit Koro-sensei ke dalam dompetnya. Kayano dan Karma ternyata sudah menunggu di dalam mobil Karma. Tidak ada yang ganti baju. Karma bahkan hanya melepas apron yang dikenakannya ketika bekerja di dapur. Mereka bertiga melaju menuju supermarket yang mereka tuju. Di tengah jalan, Karma mematikan AC dan mulai membuka kaca mobil di sisi pengemudi hingga setengah.

"Aku ngerokok boleh, ya?" Tanyanya dengan muka memelas.

"Kalau aku bilang nggak boleh juga, Karma-kun juga pasti akan tetap ngerokok, kan?" Kayano terkekeh. "Ya sudah."

Karma menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya, namun nampak kesulitan menyalakannya karena sambil menyetir. Ia melempar koreknya ke arah Nagisa dan menoleh.

"Sayangku, nyalain dong." Katanya, pura-pura manja.

"Jijik banget sih, kalo Karma-kun yang ngomong." Nagisa _sweatdrop_.

Kayano terkikik geli. "Kok jijik? Imut tahu, kalo sesekali cowok minta bantuan kecil begitu."

Nagisa memantik api. Karma mencondongkan wajahnya dan menyundut rokoknya. Tak lama, ia menghela nafasnya bersamaan dengan asap.

Perjalanan mereka singkat. Lagipula, supermarketnya dekat. Tetapi, mencari tempat parkirnya agak susah. Karma mengumpat, berkali-kali harus putar balik di _basemant_ karena tidak menemukan tempat parkir. Nagisa hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sementara Kayano tampak tak peduli. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Diam-diam, Nagisa melirik sang _sous chef_ yang masih menyetir dari sudut matanya. Karma bisa dibilang cukup menarik. Perawakannya yang jangkung dan kokoh jadi nilai plus. Dari sisi samping, iris lapis lazulinya bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan jauh lebih menarik daripada penampilan fisik Karma yang lain.

Garis rahangnya.

Garis rahang yang tegas khas laki-laki. Lekuk-lekuk yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan saat dilihat dari samping.

Ekspresi seperti apa yang akan dibuat Karma ketika Nagisa mencium lekuk-lekuk menggairahkan itu?

Mungkin menggeram pelan.

Menjambak rambut Nagisa.

Menggelinjang pelan.

Terengah-engah karena terbakar nafsu birahi.

Tidak, tidak!

Nagisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia buru-buru turun dan melangkah duluan meninggalkan Kayano dan Karma. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Nagisa membuka daftar belanjaan yang diminta Koro-sensei dan membacanya dengan seksama. Beberapa bahan yang diminta Koro-sensei memang hampir tidak pernah ada di Coulthard, seperti lidah sapi, daun _sage_ , jamur _shimeji_ , beberapa jenis bumbu kemasan yang Nagisa tidak tahu apa fungsinya, kemudian buah _plum_ dan beberapa jenis sirup berperasa.

"Hee? Dia nyuruh kita beli _butter_ sebanyak itu untuk apa?" Karma menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Nagisa.

" _Yamette,_ Karma. Nanti aku tidak tinggi-tinggi." Balas Nagisa sebal.

"Nggak usah tambah tinggi, kali. Segini aja udah lucu. Aku suka."

Nagisa meremas kertas daftar belanja mereka saking salah tingkahnya. Menyadari perbuatannya, Nagisa buru-buru melicinkan kembali kertas yang ia remukkan tadi.

"Yosh, bagaimana kalau daftarnya difoto, lalu kita berpencar mencarinya?" usul Kayano. "Bukankah begitu lebih mudah? Aku bakal cari sirup-sirupan dan buah. Karena Karma-kun seorang _chef,_ sepertinya lebih mengerti kalau disuruh mencari daging dan bumbu."

"Tidak!" bantah Nagisa.

"Ide bagus." Karma mengangguk setuju.

Ia memotret daftar belanjaannya dan mengambil sebuah troli. Kayano juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Nagisa kita yang unyu dan kebingungan hanya berdiri mematung memandangi Kayano dan Karma.

"Nagisa nggak mau pisah, ya?" Tanya Kayano bingung. "Kau mau ikut siapa?"

"Ikut aku aja, yuk~" Karma melambai-lambai dengan wajah penuh muslihat. "Ayo sini sama abang, dek."

Tetapi, Shiota Nagisa malah berjalan ke sebelah Kayano dan mendorong troli yang dibaw gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Karma sama sekali, dan langsung mengajak Kayano berbincang seputar keadaan restoran lebih rinci lagi.

"Duh, duh…" Karma terkekeh. "Hancur _kokoro_ abang, dek."

* * *

Barang yang harus dicari Nagisa dan Kayano adalah sirup caramel, sirup _hazelnut_ , sirup _lavender_ , sirup _mint_ , buah plum, buah _grapefruit_ , nanas, beberapa jenis merk teh dan krimer nabati. Selama beberapa menit setelah berpisah, Kayano masih bungkam. Ia hanya mengambil barang sesuai dengan petunjuk yang tertera di daftar belanjaan Koro-sensei.

"Na…Nagisa-kun?"

"Hmm?" Nagisa menoleh.

"Etto….sudah punya pacar atau istri, belum?"

Nagisa dengan polos menggeleng. "Belum kepikiran untuk mencari."

"Sama dong, kita." Kayano tertawa. "Kalo tipe Nagisa-kun yang seperti apa?"

"Tipe?" Nagisa mengerenyit bingung.

"Iya. Tipe cewek kesukaan Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. Tentu saja, ia tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa ia punya tipe khusus.

"Entahlah." Nagisa menggedikkan bahunya. "Kalau Kayano-san bagaimana?"

"Ummm…" Kayano merengut. "Aku suka laki-laki yang _gentle_ dan sedikit pemalu. Dan juga, yang diam-diam memperhatikan segala hal detail tentangku."

"Seram. Kayak penguntit." Nagisa terkikik.

"Bu..bukan penguntit jugaaa…" Kayano menggeleng-geleng. "Mi..misalkan…ia membuat pudding sebagai kejutan buatku, padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau aku suka pudding."

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. " _Naruhodo…."_

"Ano…Nagisa-kun. Aku kepikiran…" Kayano menggaruk pipinya. "Nagisa-kun kan lulusan sastra Perancis. Kenapa tertarik jadi pelayan restoran?"

Nagisa merenung sejenak. Dan perlahan, ia mulai menceritakan pengalamannya dan ibunya makan di sebuah restoran besar di kapal pesiar. Pelayan itu mengenakkan jas, berbicara berbagai bahasa dengan santun, tersenyum hangat dan benar-benar melayani tamu secara sempurna. Estetika pekerjaan sebagai seorang pramusaji professional yang membuat Nagisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia _food and beverages service_.

"Nagisa-kun orangnya seru, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol lebih lanjut setelah ini?" Tanya Kayano. "Maksudku, saat pulang kerja. Kapan-kapan. "

"Boleh."

Karma muncul 10 menit setelah Kayano menghubunginya. Belanjaannya sedikit, namun besar-besar. Seorang staff supermarket bahkan sampai membawakan troli kargo untuk membawakan barang-barang tersebut supaya bisa diangkut ke dalam mobil Karma. Nagisa sudah diberitahu pin kartu kredit Koro-sensei, dan mereka bertiga langsung melaju pulang kembali ke restoran setelah semua duduk dengan nyaman.

"Karma-kun, sebenarnya ini apa?" Nagisa memeluk kardus dingin yang ada di jok belakang bersamanya. "Dingin. Keras dan berat banget."

"Oh, itu _butter_." Ujar Karma santai, sambil memutar setir mobil. "Kita masih punya banyak _butter_ di restoran. Biasanya beli yang ukuran itu juga. Satu kardus beratnya 25kg, lalu di _garde manger,_ Chiba akan memotongnya pakai _electric saw_ yang ada di _butcher area_. Kalau sampai Koro-sensei minta dibelikan yang utuh, kemungkinan bakal dibuat _butter carving_."

" _Butter carving_?" Alis Nagisa saling bertautan karena bingung.

"Si owner laknat itu punya kebiasaan unik. Dia suka sekali membuat kerajinan dari bahan makanan. Setiap enam bulan sekali, ia akan membuat kerajinan tidak masuk akal yang fungsinya untuk menarik tamu." Ujar Karma.

"Koro-sensei pernah buat patung cokelat besar bermodel Willy Wonka. Keren banget, deh." Ucap Kayano. "Setelah seminggu dipajang di restoran, kepalanya patah."

"Sayang banget." Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukankah karya seperti itu sebenarnya mubazir?"

"Nggak juga, sih." Karma terkekeh. "Saat kepala Willy Wonka patah, Terasaka memutilasi patung itu agar semuanya bisa memakan coklatnya. Itona sampai sakit gigi karena kebanyakan makan coklat."

"Aku dan beberapa staff yang lain juga sampai bawa pulang. Ampun deh, nggak habis-habis." Kayano tertawa kecil.

"A…apa tidak apa-apa dimakan? Maksudku….coklat itu sudah seminggu di restoran, kan? Bukan di suhu pendingin?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Nggak masalah, sayangku." Balas Karma. "Coklat itu kan sebenarnya tahan lama. Tergantung dari cara pengolahannya."

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal _butter_ , memang ada apa dengan _snapper a la meuniere_ tadi siang?" celetuk Nagisa.

" _Snapper meunier?"_ Tanya Kayano bingung.

"Itu, tadi Bitch-neesan komplain, katanya _snapper meunier_ -nya terlalu berminyak." Balas Karma. "Dia bilang kebanyakan _butter_."

"Memang harusnya tidak begitu?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

" _Snapper a la meuniere_ itu adalah potongan ikan kakap yang dilumuri tepung dan digoreng dengan mentega hingga matang dan renyah. Sausnya dibuat dari sisa mentega bekas menggorengnya, ditambahkan mentega lagi, potongan bawang Bombay, peterseli cincang dan _capers_. Kasih air jeruk lemon dan parutan kulitnya sedikit." Jelas Kayano.

"Ya jelas aja berminyak. Sausnya saja dibuat dari minyak." Celetuk Karma. "Kadang-kadang, Bitch-neesan suka tolol, ih."

"Ta…tapi…Maehara-san bilang dia salah satu _waitress_ professional, kan? Kenapa dia bisa…maksudku…um…" Nagisa tergugu.

"Bitch-san itu tidak pandai menangani _complain_." Ujar Kayano. "Apalagi kalau keluhan tamunya seputar makanan. Ia tidak pandai meyakinkan tamunya."

"Dia terbiasa bekerja di tempat mewah, sih. Jadi terbiasa menuruti keinginan tamu." Balas Karma. "Memang, sih. Dia _waitress_ pro. Tapi kalau terlalu memanjakan tamu, bukankah itu hal yang tidak baik juga?"

Nagisa tertegun.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, sih…" Karma mengganti gigi perseneling mobilnya. "Aku lebih baik bersilat lidah dengan tamu daripada menuruti tamu tapi menambah pekerjaanmu di belakang. Toh, tamunya juga nggak akan bayar lebih."

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai kembali di Coulthard. Seusai bongkar muat barang, para pramusaji mulai bersiap menutup restoran. Jam makan siang nampaknya masih berlaku, karena beberapa _staff_ dapur baru saja mulai makan. Seragam Okuda kotor karena cairan coklat muda yang nampaknya adalah bekas tumpahan susu coklat. Hari ini, yang membuat menu makan siangnya adalah Okajima. Ia membuat _frittata_ , semacam telur dadar super besar ala Italia yang berisi aneka sayuran, ditambah keju dan potongan _bacon_. Dimakan bersama saus tomat dan roti _focaccia._

"Wah, kali ini rotinya enak. Mirip roti _pizza_." Okano memuji pada gigitan pertama.

Maehara datang membawa dua teko es teh lemon sementara Isogai mengedarkan gelas bagi semua orang. Karma membawa makan siangnya ke _smoking area_. Nagisa duduk diapit Sugino dan Nakamura. Kayano duduk di sebrangnya. Hara dan Fuwa berbincang asyik di pojokan, menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Nee, nee, Nagisa mau ikut nginep, nggak?" Tanya Nakamura. "Aku dan beberapa orang berencana nginep di tempatnya Karma."

Nagisa menggigit rotinya. "Siapa aja?"

"Itona, Okajima, Kimura. Ditambah Maehara, Sugaya sama Mimura."

"Nakamura-san cewek sendiri ya, berarti?" Tanya Nagisa, sedikit agak risih mendengar fakta yang bahkan terkuak dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tinggal satu lantai di bawah apartemennya Karma. Jadi nggak bisa dibilang nginep juga, sih." Nakamura terkekeh. "Nee, nee?"

Nagisa dirundung kebimbangan. Hati kecilnya berbisik untuk ikut, namun ia punya banyak pertimbangan kenapa ia harus tidak ikut. Ia malah mencuil-cuil makanannya dan melahapnya dengan tidak selera.

"Nginep dimana?! Ajak aku, doong." Kurahashi melambai pada Nakamura. "Kalian waktu itu ke Standford nggak ngajak-ngajak, ih."

"Boleh, ikut saja." Nakamura tersenyum. "Nanti, kau dan aku, dan Nagisa bisa naik taksi. Biar cowok-cowok itu saja yang naik mobilnya Karma."

"Tidak usah, kan aku bawa mobil." Ungkap Kurahashi. "Nagisa-kun, ikut yuk!"

Nakamura melirik Nagisa dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan.

"Uhmm." Nagisa mengangguk enggan.

* * *

Dan Nagisa kini ada di ruang tengah apartemen Karma.

Sang tuan rumah awalnya menyuarakan protes, ketika Nakamura mendatangkan orang lebih. Namun si gadis pirang cuma terkekeh jahil dan membuat dirinya merasa seperti di rumah sendiri. Kimura dan Okajima langsung membajak televisi untuk bermain _playstation_. Game sepakbola. Itona mengeluarkan laptopnya, menumpang fasilitas wi-fi untuk browsing dan melakukan Skype dengan seseorang pakai bahasa Mandarin. Pembicaraannya agak serius. Maehara dan Sugaya pergi ke konbini, sementara Mimura menyamankan diri dengan buku-buku koleksi Karma.

Nagisa dan Kurahashi berkutat di belakang, membantu si tuan rumah menyuguhkan penganan kecil dan minuman (sekarton jus apel dan setoples keripik _nachos_ yang dibubuhi saus keju dan potongan cabai).

"Tumben, lho Kurahashi-san ikut pergi-pergi." Gumam Karma. "Padahal malam begini. Sudah telepon orang rumah?"

Kurahashi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Gampang."

"Jangan begitu…." Karma menaruh kembali bungkus keripik _nachos_ ke dalam lemari penyimpanan. "Kalau aku jadi suamimu, aku pasti khawatir."

"Suami?" Nagisa menoleh. "Kurahashi-san juga sudah menikah?"

"Iyap. Waktu itu kan kami semua heboh, karena Kurahashi dan Muramatsu menikah di hari yang sama. Akhirnya, orang _kitchen_ pergi ke pernikahannya Muramatsu, dan orang _service_ ke pernikahannya Kurahashi." Jelas Karma.

" _Daijobu_." Kurahashi menggeleng. "Mungkin besok akan dimarahi lagi. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Sesekali melanggar aturan itu seru."

Karma menyeringai. "Okee….kau bisa pakai kamarku kalau mau istirahat. Atau kamarnya Nakamura. Tinggal turun satu lantai."

"Yoshaa~"

Selesai menyediakan cemilan dan minuman untuk orang-orang itu, Karma nampak tengah berbenah sedikit. Nagisa menghampiri Kurahashi yang tengah mengelap meja makan Karma dengan tisu, padahal meja itu amat sangat bersih.

"Kurahashi-san.." tegur Nagisa. "Ada apa?"

Kurahashi menggeleng pelan. "Aman."

"Tidak." Nagisa mendekat. "Kau menangis."

Wanita mungil itu hanya menyeka setitik airmata di tulang pipinya. Lalu isak tangisnya membuncah. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk, menempelkan lekukan lengannya di meja dan membenamkan tangisannya di dalam pelukannya sendiri. Nagisa yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kurahashi dan memberikannya segelas air dingin agar ia bisa lebih tenang.

"Sebenarnya…." Nagisa bergumam. "Kau ikut karena ingin menenangkan diri, ya. Ada masalah apa, Kurahashi-san?"

Wanita itu terisak. "Rumit." Lalu ia terisak lagi. "Rumit sekali."

" _Easy_." Nagisa kembali mengusap punggung Kurahashi. " _Take your time_."

Sambil sesenggukan, Kurahashi mulai menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya. Ia dan suaminya saling mencintai. Sudah 4 tahun mereka menikah, dan masalah terus menerus mendera kehidupan mereka. Masalah dimulai ketika ayah mertua Kurahashi sakit keras. Segala biaya sudah mereka keluarkan untuk merawat si mertua, tetapi ajal tetap menjemputnya. Si suami sudah mengerahkan segala cara, kini terlilit hutang akibat biaya pengobatan ayahnya yang terdahulu. Kurahashi bahkan bekerja di Coulthard demi melunasi hutang tersebut. Sang suami dan dirinya saling mendukung. Ia bahkan sering menyempatkan diri menjemput istrinya di sela-sela kesibukannya bekerja.

"Te…terus….ibu mertuaku mulai mempermasalahkan soal cucu." Kurahashi bergumam. "Ia mulai mempertanyakan kenapa aku belum mengandung."

Nagisa mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Dia mungkin sedih kehilangan suaminya. Dan juga, anaknya kini menjadi suamiku—hampir seluruh hidup anaknya selalu tercurah untukku. Rasa kesepian, membuat dia berubah menjadi wanita yang kejam."

Kurahashi menarik nafas. "Aku selalu memberikan uang tip yang kudapat kepada suamiku sebagai tambahan penghasilan kami. Tetapi, ibu mertuaku salah paham akan hal itu. Karena aku selalu pulang malam dan membawa uang, ia menuduhku sebagai pelacur."

Nagisa membekap mulutnya yang ternganga tidak percaya. "Astaga…."

"Lalu, karena amarah…aku berdiri dan menamparnya sambil berteriak. 'Aku banting tulang membantu pengobatan suamimu yang sekarat. Aku membantu anakmu terbebas dari lilitan hutang. Dimana rasa terima kasihmu, perempuan tua tidak tahu diri?!' "

Kurahashi terisak lagi. "Dan setelah itu, suamiku mengusirku keluar. Aku berlari keluar sambil menangis. Dan tanpa sadar, Coulthard adalah tujuanku."

Nagisa menghela nafas. Kasihan juga wanita ini. Dibalik sifat cerianya yang menyenangkan, ia ternyata memikul beban seberat itu. Karma datang dan duduk di sebrang Kurahashi sambil membawa sekotak tisu. Wanita mungil itu langsung menyambarnya dan membuang ingus yang menghambat laju nafasnya.

"Kacau, ya…." Ungkap Karma. "Sejahat apapun ibu mertuamu, istri tidak pantas memukul ibu suaminya. Wajar saja suamimu marah besar."

Kurahashi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Nagisa yang merasa simpati, menggenggam tangan Kurahashi dan mengelus punggung tangan halus itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenangkan saja dulu dirimu disini. Besok, kau harus minta maaf pada ibu mertua dan suamimu." Katanya. "Kami akan berusaha membuat _mood_ -mu meningkat."

" _Arigato_ , Nagisa-kun." Kurahashi balas menggenggam tangan Nagisa.

Wanita itu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Selepas itu, ia kembali bergabung bersama orang-orang. Maehara kembali membawa dua botol _Grey Goose—_ salah satu merk vodka mahal yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Nagisa dan Karma bergabung dalam kerumunan yang mendadak heboh itu.

"Gelas mana gelas? Aku mauuuuu~" Nakamura langsung mengacak-acak lemari dapur Karma untuk mencari gelas.

"Nggak butuh. Kalau _vodka_ semahal itu, aku rela minum langsung dari botolnya." Celetuk Itona.

"Wuoooo~ Itona, kau ini _manly_ sekali!" seru Okajima.

"Jijiiik!" Maehara mendecih. "Tapi aku setuju dengan ucapan Itona."

"Tadi katanya jijik." Sugaya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan itu.

"Yang kumaksud jijik itu perkataannya Okajima." Balas Maehara. "Ayo minuuum!"

Dan akhirnya, mereka semua duduk melingkar. Kimura, Sugaya, Maehara, Okajima, Itona, Kurahashi, Nagisa, Karma dan Nakamura. Maehara membuka botol pertama, dan dengan elegan memberikan botolnya pada Karma.

" _The boss first_." Ujarnya dengan gesture mempersilakan. " _For having a bunch of morons screwed up his mansion."_

Karma menerima botol itu dan meminumnya seteguk. Ia menyeka bibirnya sebelum akhirnya mengoper botol tersebut ke pangkuan Nagisa. Ia melirik semua orang, menggenggam botol itu dengan wajah kikuk.

"Nggak usah banyak-banyak. Santai saja." Nakamura memberikan sugesti.

Dan Nagisa memberanikan diri meminum satu teguk. Lanjut ke Kurahashi, Itona, Okajima, Maehara, Sugaya, Kimura dan Nakamura. Lalu sampai lagi ke Karma. Putaran kedua masih baik-baik saja. Karma mulai menaruh asbak di tengah lingkaran dan mulai merokok. Sugaya juga. Kimura akhirnya ikut memantik rokoknya juga. Itona bilang ia belum pernah merokok sebelumnya, dan ia bilang ingin coba. Rokok Sugaya _filter_ , dan ia tidak suka karena terlalu ringan. Rokok Karma adalah Marlbr, yang ia juga tidak suka karena terlalu berat. Itona mengaku cocok pada rokok Kimura, yaitu _mild menthol_. Semua orang tepuk tangan atas debut pertama seorang Horibe Itona untuk merokok.

"Duh, kepalaku…" Mimura mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Dia mulai naik, tuh! Si pala jamur mabok, tuh!" Okajima tertawa lepas, padahal wajahnya sendiri merah membara." Mantaf surantaf!"

"Apaan, sih? Padahal kau sendiri juga mulai mabok, dasar botak." Cibir Itona. Ia meneguk sedikit lebih banyak sebelum mengopernya ke Maehara. "Si botak _pass_. Kasian sudah mulai ngaco otaknya."

"Nggak mabok aja otaknya udah ngaco, kok." Maehara membalas.

Maehara bersiap meminum bagiannya, namun Okajima merebut botolnya. Sebagian isi minumannya tumpah ke karpet. Maehara langsung memasang wajah melas ala anak TK, sementara Okajima malah marah-marah. Yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nagisa, yang dari awal tidak terlalu suka minum minuman keras, hanya terus mengunyah keripik _nachos_ demi menghilangkan rasa kebas di langit-langit mulutnya. Kimura mulai menyundut rokok keduanya. Ia lupa dimana ia menaruh koreknya. Nakamura dengan lembut membantu Kimura menyalakan rokoknya.

"Eh, kan tadi aku sudah!" Sugaya menolak ketika ia disodori minum lagi.

"Kapan? Bohong, ah. Aku nggak lihat." Nakamura menjejalkan ujung botol ke bibir Sugaya dan membuat si cowok kerempeng itu menegak _vodka_ lagi.

Keseruan terus berlanjut. Teguk terakhir _vodka_ dihabiskan Nakamura. Karma memasang music dengan volume sedang untuk meredam suara berisik teman-temannya, dan juga mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Nagisa yang duduk di dekat pintu geser balkon melongok keluar, menatap langit malam hari ini agak mendung.

"Kau lapar, ya?" Karma mengelap sisa saus keju di sudut bibir Nagisa dengan penuh kasih. "Sampai belepotan gini."

Nagisa membuang muka dan menepis pelan tangan Karma.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Karma lembut. Ujung buku jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap garis rahang Nagisa. "Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

Nagisa tidak menjawab. Karma menjejalkan puntung rokoknya dan menyalakan yang baru. Maehara mengorek-ngorek isi kantong belanjaannya dan membuka semacam kacang goreng sebagai cemilan sebelum lanjut ronde kedua. Kurahashi sudah bergelung di sofa, katanya sedikit pusing—tapi ia bilang masih sanggup untuk minum. Okajima kali ini menantang Itona untuk main _game_. Kimura dan Mimura berbincang sedikit lalu tertawa-tawa.

Tangan besar milik Akabane Karma kembali menyapa kulit pucat Nagisa. Sentuhannya lembut, dan hati-hati ,seakan dalam sekali remas ia bisa menghancurkan Nagisa hingga berkeping-keping. Dengan ujung buku jarinya, ia menelusurkan sentuhannya di lengan Nagisa. Lalu ia menggeser duduknya mendekat.

Nagisa menghela nafas. Bau asap yang memuakkan. Tetapi, samar-samar aroma kayu-kayuan dan sitrus khas tubuh Karma tetap tertangkap indera penciumannya. Lapis lazuli bertemu merkuri. Karma hanya menatap wajah Nagisa tanpa arti. Tidak lebih.

"Sudah mau bicara…" katanya. "Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku?"

Nagisa bungkam. Ia menggeleng. "Aku cuma sedang tidak ingin disentuh."

Karma mendecih. "Jawabanmu buruk."

Orang-orang mulai sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Maehara mulai membuka sebotol lagi, Jack Daniels. Kali ini, ia meminumnya duluan dan urutannya jadi berantakan. Hanya orang terdekat yang ditawari. Okajima minum dua teguk, dan Nakamura sudah meminta gilirannya. Karma hanya memperhatikan orang-orang setengah mabuk itu sambil merokok. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Nagisa masih melihat satu titik di tubuhnya secara intens.

 _Jaw lines—_ lekukan rahang Karma.

Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Nee…Karma…"

Si iris merkuri menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" bisik Nagisa. "Memperhatikan teman-temanmu dari jauh? Tidak terlalu terikat?"

Karma menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kurang lebih. Makanya mereka kadang memanggilku _chuunihan_."

"Chu—apa?"

" _Chuunihan_." Ulang Karma. "Setengah _chuunibyo_. Menyebalkan, memang. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan dipanggil begitu."

Hening.

Karma meminta gilirannya, dan Sugaya memberikan botolnya pada Karma. Ia minum seteguk. Lalu ia memberikan botolnya pada Nagisa.

"Tidak. Aku sudahan." Nagisa menggeleng.

Karma meneguk sekali lagi. Ia menaruh botolnya di sembarang tempat dan menyergap Nagisa secara paksa. Pemuda mungil itu terkesiap ketika Karma menciumnya, mentransferkan seteguk Jack Daniels ke mulutnya. Nagisa sedikit tersedak. Ia berusaha menelan cairan memuakkan itu agar bisa bernafas lega.

Tetapi, Karma masih disana. Merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Bibir nakal itu kini hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pucuk bibir Nagisa—seakan meminta izin untuk masuk. Tangan besar itu menggenggam lengan kurus Nagisa. Lembut, namun sarat akan _tremor_. Nafas Karma yang awalnya tenang, perlahan mulai memburu dan berubah menjadi geraman lembut.

Nagisa tahu. Akabane Karma tengah berusaha menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga.

Ia hanya menutup matanya dan berusaha pasrah. Si iris merkuri tidak pernah menyakitinya. Nagisa hanya berharap dalam hati, bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia meringis, terkesiap ketika lidah lunak menelusup dan menjelajahi permukaan dalam mulutnya perlahan. Ciuman itu perlahan terlepas. Segaris saliva masih menghubungkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Karma menatap dalam, jauh ke dalam mata Nagisa. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi pucat itu.

"Nagisa…." Bisiknya. "Aku merasa seperti kena guna-guna."

"Hmm?" Nagisa menggumam lembut. Ia membelai belakang kepala Karma dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ungkapnya, memberikan satu kecupan kecil lagi. "Seperti kecanduan. Terus membutuhkanmu sampai rasanya mau gila."

Si pemuda berambut biru itu mengulum senyum. Ketika Karma hendak menciumnya kembali, Nagisa memalingkan wajahnya. Karma menjauh perlahan dengan damai beriring senyum kecut. Ia menyisir poni belah pinggirnya yang hits itu dengan jari dan meminum beberapa teguk Jack Daniels lagi. Nakamura, Kimura dan Okajima tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila. Mimura sudah lari ke kamar mandi, muntah. Sugaya membantunya dengan penuh perhatian.

Kurahashi terisak kembali di pojok ruangan. Nagisa hendak menghampirinya, namun Maehara dengan kasar menjambak kerah blus wanita mungil itu dan menggeretnya ke kamar. Nagisa yang menganggap perbuatan Maehara itu terkesan kasar segera mengejar, namun pintu berayun menutup tepat di depan wajahnya.

Lalu terdengar Kurahashi berteriak dan merintih. Nagisa yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kurahashi hendak menerobos, tetapi Karma merengkuhnya dan menariknya menjauh.

"Shhh…jangan masuk." Bisiknya, mengecup cuping telinga Nagisa. "Biarkan saja."

" _De…demo—_ nggh….."

Pelukan erat penuh sayang. Kecupan lagi di telinga. "Tidak sopan, Nagisa."

"Karma, tapi…."

Karma menggandeng lengan Nagisa, dan ia menghempaskan dirinya sendiri ke sofa. Dengan lembut, ia menuntun si rambut biru muda untuk duduk di pangkuannya, berhadap-hadapan. Karma tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya membelai pipi Nagisa dengan senyum lembut. Nagisa hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menggenggam satu tangan Karma yang bebas.

"Karma…"

"Hmm?"

Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. "Apa…apa kau akan melakukan hal itu juga? Maksudku…seperti Maehara-san dan Kurahashi-san?"

Karma hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mencium ujung hidung Nagisa. "Kau siap?"

"Si…siap untuk apa?"

"Seks—apalagi?" kali ini jemarinya memagut pucuk dagu Nagisa. "Denganku."

Nagisa menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karma menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia membuat Nagisa mendekat, hingga kedua kening mereka menempel. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti, namun Nagisa bisa merasakan ada kejutan-kejutan kecil di sekitar tulang punggungnya. Karma memeluknya, membuatnya bersandar nyaman memeluk tubuh kokoh itu seakan Nagisa adalah anak koala yang memeluk induknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ungkap Karma, sambil membelai punggung Nagisa. "Karena…kalau soal Nagisa, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Wajah pucat itu bersemu merah padam. "Karma cabul."

Karma terkekeh. "Yang cabul itu Maehara. Aku ini laki-laki baik."

Nagisa menutup matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kepalanya pening. Ia tidak ingin berpikir lagi. Karma hanya memangku Nagisa, membelai kepala atau menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan penuh cinta. Matanya terpejam lelah. Mungkin, ia hanya ingin membuat Nagisa tertidur.

Minuman itu memabukkannya.

Aroma kayu-kayuan dan sitrus khas Karma memabukkannya.

Ciuman Karma memabukkannya.

Ia merasa terlalu mabuk malam ini.

Karma.

Karma.

Karma.

Akabane Karma membuat Nagisa mabuk kepayang.

* * *

A/n:

 _ **Kung pao**_ : masakan khas cina. Biasanya berupa ayam tumis dengan bumbu berwarna hitam pekat. Dominan rasanya pedas, manis dan asin.

 _ **Bulgogi**_ : masakan khas Korea. Bentuknya berupa irisan tipis daging dengan bawang Bombay. Dominan rasa bulgogi adalah manis-gurih. Dengan daging sirloin super empuk dan super tipis.

 _ **Jardinière vegetable**_ **:** arti harafiahnya adalah sayuran kebun. Semacam tumis sayuran dari Eropa yang dimasak menggunakan mentega. Biasanya, isi dari _jardinière vegetable_ adalah wortel, lobak dan buncis. Bisa juga ditambah terong atau _zucchini_.

 _ **Pomme anna**_ _:_ potongan kentang super tipis yang disusun berlapis menyerupai kue dan dipanggang. Cara penyajiannya juga dipotong seperti kue.

 _ **Focaccia:**_ roti pizza tanpa topping yang dimakan seperti layaknya roti tawar biasa.

 **N.A** : singkatan dari not available alias tidak ada/kosong.

 _ **Void** : _istilah untuk menyebut sebuah pesanan dibatalkan/ tidak jadi dibuat.

 _ **Shoga butayaki**_ : babi panggang masak jahe. Mirip _teriyaki_ , tapi rasa jahenya lebih kuat.

 _ **Mee suah**_ **:** ejaan bule untuk menyebut misua/misoa. Mi khas cina yang tipis dan super lembut.

 _ **Chicken Kiev**_ **:** daging dada ayam tanpa kulit dan tulang yang dalamnya diisi mentega berbumbu, di lapisi tepung panir dan digoreng. Pas dibelah, ada lelehan _butter_ plus bumbu-bumbu aromatic lainnya yang super yummy gitu. Salah satu masakan andalan author :9

* * *

 **Akhirnya bisa ngepost jugaaa.  
**

 **Chapter ini sudah author buat sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Karena internet lemot dan kondisi author yang pulang malem terus bikin nggak sempat nge upload chapter yang ini.**

 **yosh, semoga bisa memberikan asupan yang nendang #duesh**

 **chapter depan mungkin akan aga twisted up side down. Author sudah memberikan warning, ya.**

 **Apa lagi ya...umm...**

 **Jangan lupa RnR. Karena review readers sekalian yang bikin author super semangat ngetiknya. Apalagi kalau review banyak hehehe.**

 **See you in the next chapter yaaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelum restoran dibuka untuk jam makan siang, Koro-sensei menyuruh semua karyawan berkumpul di area tengah Coulthard. Ia menarik sebuah bangku dan membuat dirinya duduk diantara kerumunan dengan nyaman. Karasuma dan Irina juga ada di sana. Pria tinggi itu menatap satu persatu staffnya dengan wajah riang dan tenang seperti biasa.

" _Minna-san_ …." Ucapnya, membuka percakapan. "Dengan bangga kuumumkan, bahwa untuk jam makan siang hari ini, restoran kita akan tutup."

Semua berpandangan. Irina langsung angkat bicara.

"Tidak mungkin, Bacchus! Kau terlalu sering menutup restoran akhir-akhir ini. Kau mau kita rugi?!" serunya.

"Tidak, tentu saja." Ucapnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Penjualan dan promo bulan ini berlangsung jauh melebihi ekspektasiku. Sekarang, waktunya aku memberikan rehat sejenak untuk para karyawanku."

Irina mendecih kesal. "Terserah kau saja."

" _Minna-san_ ," kata Koro-sensei lagi. "Silakan buat diri kalian duduk dengan nyaman. Aku akan memberikan beberapa pengarahan dan juga prosedur baru untuk bulan depan."

Beberapa pramusaji dengan baik hati membawakan kursi untuk rekan-rekannya. Namun, banyak dari mereka yang memilih duduk di lantai—sebagian besar adalah para pekerja _kitchen_ yang bisa melenguh lega karena akhirnya bisa melemaskan kaki. Nakamura duduk bersila di sebelah Karma, Nagisa dan Kayano. Kanzaki duduk di kursi, satu berdua dengan Kurahashi. Itona dengan seenak udelnya lompat ke meja bar dan duduk di _serving bench_ yang baru saja di lap sampai bersih oleh Maehara.

"Untuk penjualan _flambé dessert_ selama satu bulan ini, kalian semua sukses besar." Koro-sensei membaca agendanya. " _Occupancy_ kita meningkat drastic, dari bulan lalu yang rata-rata hanya 40-55%, bulan ini melonjak di angka 72-80%."

Para staff bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia.

"Bagaimana rasanya menangangi lonjakan pelanggan, Kataoka-san?"

"Capek, harus mengerjakan pembukuan setiap hari karena banyak _bill_ yang harus direkap." Jelas Kataoka. "Tapi aku senang. Restoran kita banyak di ulas di aplikasi zomatin sebagai restoran _semi fine dining_ dengan kualitas produk dan pelayanan yang pantas."

Koro-sensei mengangguk. "Bagus juga, Kataoka-san betul-betul memperhatikan pengaruh besar social media. Kualitas pelayanan juga memuaskan tamu karena teknik supervisi yang dilakukan Kataoka-san dan Isogai-kun sangat sukses. Dan juga, pembukuan harus dikerjakan sesering mungkin agar tidak menjadi pekerjaan menumpuk yang memusingkan."

Keduanya hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk segan.

"Yada-san, apa yang kau rasakan sebulan terakhir ini?" Tanya Koro-sensei.

"Sibuk banget. Aku berulang kali menjawab telepon dan menangangi tamu yang protes karena tidak bisa melakukan reservasi. Lagipula, kalau sudah _full booked_ dan _waiting list_ yang kita punya juga menumpuk, bukankah nantinya malah membuat tamu kita tidak nyaman dan kecewa kalau kita tetap memaksakan mereka untuk dapat tempat?" balas si seksi berambut kuncir kuda tersebut.

"Keputusan membatasi _waiting list_ adalah tindakan yang bijak." Jelas Koro-sensei. "Dan juga, sebagai seorang _hostess_ , sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk memeriksa bagaimana kondisi kapasitas tampung restoran. Dinamika pelayanan dan kondisi tamu bisa dikoordinasikan dengan _maître d'hote_. Karena, hanya _maître d'hote_ alias kepala pelayan yang berhak mengatur alur jalanannya proses pelayanan dan dinamika pergerakan restoran."

Yada mengangguk-angguk.

"Maehara-kun," kali ini Koro-sensei menoleh kea rah si _bar supervisor_. "Bagaimana perkembangan lapanganmu?"

"Buruk." Gumam Maehara muram. "Sering kehabisan _wine_. Dan lagi, ada beberapa tamu yang datang untuk minum-minum saja. Bitch-neesan harus turun tangan dalam melayani tamu yang pesan _wine_ , sementara aku banyak mempersiapkan kebutuhan bar. Singkat kata, aku butuh satu atau dua orang sebagai _bar attendant_ untuk membantuku. Membuat minuman sendirian itu sulit."

"Kurahashi dan Nakamura sudah pernah mencoba, bukan?" ungkap Koro-sensei. "Maehara-san, kalau saja kau meninggalkan buku resep minuman di area bar, maka kau tidak perlu satu atau dua _bar attendant_. Semua pramusaji bisa menjadi _bar attendant_ dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku. Misalkan, jika ingin menuang _wine_ atau membuat minuman beralkohol, harus seizin _bar supervisor_."

Maehara bergumam paham.

" _Kitchen…."_ Koro-sensei menoleh. "Aman?"

" _Garde manger_ ada masalah, Koro-sensei." Ucap Sugaya. "Dari kemarin, kualitas barang yang datang tidak pernah bagus. Seperti _edible flower_ atau beragam jenis sayuran, nampaknya tidak lebih bagus dibanding sebelumnya."

"Soal itu sepenuhnya kesalahan komunikasi saat melakukan _receiving_." Koro-sensei menggeser tumpuan kakinya. "Tidak perlu buru-buru. Cek semuanya satu persatu. Dan tidak perlu ragu untuk langsung mengembalikan barang ke _supplier_ kembali kalau kualitasnya tidak memenuhi standar kita."

Sugaya mengangguk setuju.

"Koro-sensei, aku juga mau bicara." Kimura angkat tangan. "Beberapa _equipment_ kita butuh perawatan khusus. Misalkan, dicek keadaannya atau dibersihkan."

"Benar sekali, Kimura-kun." Balas Koro-sensei. "Untuk soal perawatan _equipment_ , mestinya orang-orang _kitchen_ juga harus ikut ambil bagian. Soal _service_ dan _maintenance_ , kalian bisa telepon nomor _engineering_ jika merasa ada yang tidak beres."

"Yosh." Balas Kimura.

Koro-sensei menoleh. " _Chaud western_ , apa kabar?"

"Aman terkendali." Balas para penghuni _section_ itu bersamaan.

"Okajima giting terus." Celetuk Hazama. "Dan nggak pernah mau _in charge_ sarapan."

"Sampah banget! Fitnah dajjal itu!" Okajima berseru kesal.

"Diam, botak!" sembur Terasaka. "Seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau kau disuruh masuk untuk jam sarapan, alasannya seribu satu!"

Koro-sensei terkikik. "Okajima-kun, jangan begitu lagi ya…."

Okajima mengangguk lemas dengan wajah bersemu padam.

" _Chaud Asian?"_ Koro-sensei menoleh.

"Buruuuk!" teriak Muramatsu. "Personilnya satu setengah."

"Tega banget. Terus Itona-kun dianggap apa?" celetuk Kayano.

"Satu setengah jidatmu! Aku bahkan selalu _prepare_ sendirian dan saat kau datang, yang kau lakukan hanya ketawa-ketawa bodoh dengan orang-orang _chaud western_." Balas Itona tidak mau kalah.

"Cih." Muramatsu membuang muka.

"Itona-kun, tidak baik bicara begitu pada atasanmu." Koro-sensei melerai. "Sudah sewajarnya, seorang _commis_ melakukan _mise en place_. Sementara tugas CDP hanya memeriksa semua persiapan, dan membuat rencana kerja sesuai prosedur standar."

Itona menghela nafas kesal.

"Tapi, harus aku akui bahwa _chaud Asian_ sangat kekurangan orang." Ucap Koro-sensei. "Maka dari itu, aku mengabulkan permintaan Fuwa-san untuk masuk ke _kitchen_ sebagai _commis_ 3 di _chaud Asian_ mulai besok."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Fuwa Yuzuki adalah salah satu pramusaji yang gigih sekali ingin pindah ke _kitchen_. Nagisa mendengar katanya ia memang lulusan sekolah kuliner, namun karena saat itu Karasuma meragukan endurasi kerjanya di _kitchen_. Nagisa turut senang mendengarnya. Sugino tersenyum kecut, mengingat berarti tim _service_ berkurang satu orang.

"Ada lagi yang mau disampaikan, Karma-kun?"

Karma masih bersidekap. Pandangannya kosong. Ia nampak terkesiap, dan serta merta menggeleng ketika Koro-sensei menanyakannya. Setelah itu, Koro-sensei membubarkan kerumunan. Para pramusaji membuat kerumunan yang lebih kecil, sementara orang-orang _kitchen_ pergi ke belakang, kerajaan dimana mereka berkuasa. Isogai membagikan selembaran yang merupakan menu _chef recommend_ untuk bulan ini.

Chef recommend for October

 **Amuse bouce** : Calypso (coconut jelly with chili candy, crushed cashew nuts and mint-cilantro dressing).

 **Appetizer** : _chaud-froid de poulete_.

 **Soup** : _Hungarian Goulash_.

 **Cleanser** : persimmon black tea shorbet.

 **Main course** : English Sunday Roast (serve with Yorkshire pudding, roasted vegetable and gravy).

 **Dessert** : sacher torte.

 **Wine** : Cabernet Sauvignon, Concha Y'Toro Don Melchor 2011.

Nagisa sudah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Apa lagi itu istilah _amuse bouche_ dan _cleanser_? Ia pikir Karma akan membuat susunan menu yang selalu sama. Setelah bulan kemarin hanya terdiri dari _cold appetizer_ , _hot appetizer_ , _soup, main course, assorted cheese_ dan _dessert_ , sekarang susunannya berubah kembali. Ucapan Isogai simpang siur terdengar di telinga Nagisa. Beberapa pramusaji yang lain mencatat. Ia melirik dari catatan Sugino, bahwa yang dimaksud _amuse bouche_ adalah hidangan sekali suap yang berfungsi menggelitik selera makan. Disajikan tepat bersamaan dengan datangnya _wine_. Sementara _cleanser_ adalah hidangan dingin (biasanya es krim atau _shorbet_ ) yang berfungsi untuk membersihkan mulut sebelum menuju hidangan selanjutnya.

"Dan juga, tolong perlakukan _wine_ yang sekarang dengan lebih hati-hati." Seru Maehara. "Yang sekarang lebih mahal."

"Import dari Chili, ya? Memang berapa sih, harga sebotolnya?" Tanya Nakamura malas.

"Lumayan." Maehara tersenyum masam. "Kalau di konversi, sekitar ¥9500. Belum termasuk biaya _shipping_."

"Se…se…se…se…se…semb—sembilan ribu lima ratus yen?! Udah gila, apa?!" jerit Nagisa saking tercengangnya.

"Untungnya, bulan ini Karma nggak _order_ barang-barang aneh untuk menunya." Kataoka mengelus dada. "Mau dijual berapa satu set menunya dia nanti?"

"¥3500 untuk satu set. Lebih mahal 500 yen dari bulan lalu." Gumam Isogai.

" _Yokatta_ …." Kurahashi mendesah lega. "Tapi, memang kisaran harga menu _chef recommend_ kita berkisar antara 3000-4000 yen, kan?"

"Begitulah." Ungkap Isogai. "Ayo, kita mulai tes panel untuk menu bulan ini."

* * *

Beberapa minggu ini, Nagisa merasa sudah lebih terbiasa dengan atmosfir restoran. Ia sudah bisa menangani keluhan pelanggan dengan mulus, bahkan melebihi ekspektasi pelanggan itu sendiri. Jumlah pengunjung mereka masih stabil. Namun, belakangan ini lebih banyak tamu yang datang di jam makan siang ketimbang bulan kemarin. Menurut Kataoka, ulasan dari media social tengah membahas tentang seberapa enak _ak twee mee suah_ atau misoa kuah dengan daging bebek. Kuah beningnya yang kaya dengan rempah-rempah Tiongkok mampu menghilangkan rasa amis dan berminyak dari bebek, serta gurih suwiran daging bebek yang berpadu dengan misoa yang lembut membuat siapapun pasti ketagihan untuk memakannya. Menu itu selalu sudah habis di jam makan siang beberapa hari belakangan. Karena membuat kuahnya butuh waktu yang lumayan lama, orang-orang di _chaud Asian_ biasanya sudah membuat kuahnya dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam plastic dan dibekukan di dalam _freezer_. Tetapi, jika suwiran daging bebek atau misoanya yang habis, mau tidak mau mereka harus membuat menu tersebut NA alias tidak tersedia.

Untuk masakan _western_ yang kebanyakan adalah hidangan klasik Eropa, penjualannya cukup stabil. Hampir setiap hari pasta terjual. Menu _spinach ravioli carbonara_ dihapus karena kurang laku. Begitu pula dengan _paella_ yang ternyata tidak begitu diminati. Bulan ini promonya tidak begitu istimewa—jika pemesanan makanan diatas ¥3000, maka akan mendapat satu gelas _cocktail_ secara cuma-cuma. Untuk minuman campur alcohol macam _cocktail_ , Nagisa belum begitu menguasainya. Ia baru bisa membuat _mojito_ dan _gin tonic._ Hal ini membuatnya sering dimarahi Maehara karena terlalu banyak bertanya. Tetapi, Nakamura yang memang lebih sering menjadi _bar attendant_ dengan suka hati mengajari Nagisa.

"Sabar, Nagisa. Membuat _cocktail_ itu memang rumit. Butuh waktu untuk memahami semuanya." Ucap Nakamura.

"Umm." Nagisa mengangguk. " _Arigato,_ Nakamura-san."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Karma lagi berantem, ya? Kok diem-dieman?"

Nagisa memeluk _bill wallet_ kosong yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ia tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengan Karma. Bukankah wajar untuk tidak saling bicara selain bertegur sapa? Nama itu membuat perasaannya kacau. Wajahnya memanas kala nama itu sampai di gendang telinganya.

"Tapi, Karma yang sekarang banyak berubah." Gumam Nakamura. "Dulu benar-benar seperti jelmaan anak iblis."

"Nakamura-san kenal Karma sejak lama?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Uhm. Kami teman kuliah." Balas Nakamura. "Kami bahkan tidak pernah pisah tempat kerja sama sekali."

" _Naruhodo…."_ Nagisa mengangguk. "Berubah…gimana?"

"Entah aku saja yang merasa atau gimana, ya." Nakamura menggedikkan bahu. "Kurasa Karma suka padamu."

Wajah Nagisa mendadak merah padam. "Ke…kenapa bisa bilang begitu, sih?! Aku dan Karma itu sama-sama cowok, lho!"

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Nakamura dengan alis naik sebelah. "Karma juga ACDC kok."

"Bu…bukan itu maksudku…." Nagisa tergugu.

"Karma yang dulu benar-benar begajulan." Nakamura mendesah. "Sering mabuk. Datang dan pergi kerja sesukanya. Ia sering dicampakkan kekasihnya yang dulu-dulu karena bersikap masa bodoh. Ia terkadang pergi begitu saja selama beberapa hari tanpa ponsel, berkedara ke sudut kota dan diam di mobilnya. Seperti tidur. Atau melamun. Atau melamun sambil mabuk."

"Kacau." Nagisa meringis.

"Memang." Nakamura tertawa kecil. "Tetapi, semenjak kedatangan orang itu, Karma jadi berubah 180 derajat. Dia jadi— _well_ , katakanlah seperti sekarang."

"Orang itu?" Tanya Nagisa penasaran.

"Namanya Asano Gakushu. Dia seorang _food journalist_. Aku dan Karma pernah bekerja di Osaka, restoran macam ini juga. Saat itu, Asano memakan masakan Karma, dan minta pada manajer restoran untuk bertemu dengan Karma."

"Ada rambut di makanannya?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Bukan, bukan." Nakamura menggeleng. "Tepat saat Karma sampai, lelaki itu meletakkan garpunya dan berkata bahwa Karma menyia-nyiakan bakatnya selama ini."

Nagisa mengerenyit. "Aku nggak ngerti."

"Aku juga tidak." Balas Nakamura. "Semenjak saat itu, Karma jadi agak terlalu terobsesi dengan dunia kuliner. Dia bahkan jadi semakin sombong dan agak aneh. Sering mengurung diri di apartemennya. Baca buku dan memasak. Makan di restoran sendirian, mabuk lagi dan begitu terus sampai ia kehabisan uang."

Nagisa menunduk.

"Jalan pikiran Karma memang rumit." Ucap Nakamura. "Namun, semenjak ada Nagisa, ia jadi orang yang agak lebih sederhana."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata _agak_?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

Nakamura hanya menggedikkan bahu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kata-kata Nakamura membuat Nagisa kepikiran. Terlebih, ia memang mengakui bahwa Karma memang cowok yang amburadul—bukan dari penampilan, tetapi dari tingkah lakunya. Cerita masa lalu itu membuat Nagisa jadi tidak nyaman. Terlebih, beberapa minggu ini ia tidak menegur Karma sama sekali.

Dan sayangnya, Karma juga demikian. Ia bahkan tampak tak peduli ada Nagisa atau tidak, setelah sebelumnya dengan sok imut menyebut Nagisa adalah _waifu_ atau istrinya. Bisa jadi itu cuma lelucon. Tetapi, bagi Nagisa dan status Karma yang disinyalir biseksual, lelucon itu agaknya terkesan terlalu serius.

Pada waktu _split time,_ Karma yang memasak menunya. Nasi kari sayuran dengan citarasa India, ditambah dengan sekeranjang besar _tori karaage_. Nagisa nambah, karena ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar mencicipi masakan Karma. Enak. Luar biasa enak. Tidak pedas, sehingga Itona akhirnya mau makan. Karma duduk di sebelah Nagisa dengan santai, membawa sepiring nasi dengan kari dan potongan _karaage_. Dan tumpukan irisan cabai rawit yang bertaburan di atas nasinya.

"Ka…Karma…" Nagisa _sweatdrop_. "Apa nggak sakit perutmu makan cabai sebanyak itu?"

Karma menoleh. "Nggak dooong~"

Sang iris merkuri mulai makan satu suap. Lalu sesuap lagi. Merasa makanannya kurang pedas, ia mulai membubuhi bubuk cabai lagi ke dalam makanannya. Sesuap lagi. Dan karena kesal, setengah botol bubuk cabai ia tumpahkan begitu saja ke dalam piringnya. Karma juga menambahkan sedikit minyak wijen dan kecap asin, lalu mulai makan dengan nikmat. Nagisa mengerenyit, tidak bisa membayangkan apa rasa makanan yang tengah disantap Karma itu.

"Ini baru nikmat." Katanya dengan dahi berbanjir peluh.

"Karma suka banget makanan pedas, ya?" Nagisa terkekeh pelan.

"Suka. Banget." Jawab Karma di sela desisannya. "Tapi lebih suka Nagisa."

Nagisa menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Nee, nanti malam mau nemenin aku minum, nggak?" Tanya Karma agak _random_.

"Ke Stanford?" Nagisa menoleh.

"Nggak. Ada bar namanya West End. Bentuknya mirip _pub_ gaya Inggris gitu. Cuma buat minum aja, sih. Tapi mereka punya beberapa makanan enak. Pizza. Terus sup kental. Yang setiap hari ganti. Sama ayam panggang." Karma mulai berkata lambat-lambat sambil mengunyah.

"Berdua saja?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

Karma mengangguk. "Kalau tidak mau, aku pergi sendiri."

"Aku mau." Balas Nagisa. "Tapi syaratnya, aku mau pulang ke rumahku."

"Oke."

Hening.

Karma menandaskan suapan terakhirnya dan minum segelas air dalam sekali teguk. Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelap sebulir keringat yang menuruni pelipis Karma.

Lalu iris merkuri kembali bertemu lapis lazuli untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Tiada kata-kata yang menjembatani keduanya. Tatapan mata cukup mewakili semua hal yang ingin mereka ungkapkan.

"Kau menjauh." Ucap Nagisa gamang.

"Kau duluan." Kata Karma. "Kau bilang tidak ingin disentuh."

"Ung." Nagisa menunduk. "Kau menyentuhku terlalu sering. Takutnya orang bergunjing tentang kita."

"Masa bodoh."

Ucapan itu benar-benar menggambarkan seorang Karma.

"Lagipula," Karma berujar lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuh orang yang tidak aku cintai."

Nagisa tertegun. Wajah Karma tidak dihiasi senyum arogan dengan kepala mendongak seperti biasa. Tatapannya dalam. Bibirnya membentuk seulas lekukan tipis yang begitu indah. Di pantulan matanya hanya ada Nagisa.

"Nanti malam." Bisik Karma. "Tunggu di depan mobilku."

Nagisa tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Suasana West End sangat jauh dari kesan glamor seperti pertama kali Nagisa menjejakkan kakinya di Standford. Bar ini benar-benar seperti _pub_ tradisional di Inggris. Hampir semua interiornya kayu. TV layar datar menayangkan acara pertandingan sepakbola. Ada beberapa mesin _game_ di pojok ruangan. Tidak ada AC. Hanya kipas angin besar yang membuat ruangan ini bersahabat untuk perokok dan juga terasa sedikit hangat.

"Yo, Karma! _Ma brother, long time no see!"_

Karma bersahut-sahutan dengan beberapa pramusaji dan bartender di sini. Dari cara mereka menyambut Karma, sepertinya Karma pernah ke sini. Seorang pramusaji wanita melayani mereka, memberikan buku menu pada Nagisa dan mencolek dagu Karma—dan si iris merkuri membuang mukanya dengan kasar.

"Seperti biasa, _stout_?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Uhm, iya. Boleh. Dan juga _pizza_. Yang biasa juga. Terus…." Karma membalik buku menu. "Tamuku nggak minum alcohol, jadi kurasa _dragon blood_ oke buat dia."

Nagisa menarik-narik lengan baju Karma. "Karma, itu apaan?"

"Cuma sirup grenadine dan soda." Balas si pramusaji. "Ada lagi?"

"Itu dulu." Karma menyerahkan buku menu yang dipegangnya dan selembar seribu yen sebagai uang tip. "Menunya ditinggal satu, ya."

Nagisa menoleh, tepat ketika Karma menjulurkan tangannya—hendak menyentuh Nagisa. Dengan kikuk, si _sous chef_ menarik kembali tangannya. Nagisa tersenyum manis, dan mengesampingkan sejumput rambut yang jatuh di dahi Karma.

"Aku tidak biasa disentuh laki-laki." Gumam Nagisa. "Dengan cara seintim caramu."

Karma hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau pernah pacaran?" Tanya Karma.

Nagisa menggeleng. "Kau?"

"Beberapa kali." Karma menggedikkan bahunya. "Paling lama 2 bulan. Paling cepat 12 jam. Mereka semua tidak tahan dengan sikapku. Lalu pergi begitu saja."

"Karena Karma menyebalkan." Nagisa terkikik. "Dan juga jahil."

Karma mendengus. "Kalau mereka tidak tahan dengan sikap menyebalkanku, berarti mereka tidak mencintaiku."

Nagisa tertegun. "Apa?"

"Ibumu, misalnya. Secengeng apapun dirimu, atau seberapa nakalnya dirimu, ibumu tidak pernah membencimu, kan?"

"Betul. Tapi, itu kan beda…"

"Apa bedanya?" sembur Karma. "Aku mencari orang yang mencintaiku, terlepas aku ini menyebalkan, pemabuk, jahil, agak _chuunibyo_ dan seenaknya sendiri. Kalau mereka tak bisa mencintai kekuranganku, apa menurutmu mereka bisa mencintai kelebihanku?"

Nagisa menggeleng. "Aku, tidak tahu…."

Pesanan mereka datang. Nagisa menyeruput minumannya. Enak. Manis. Bukan alcohol. Sementara Karma baru saja menyeka busa bir yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Pembicaraan mereka mulai berganti jadi seputar makanan yang mereka pesan. Pizza yang dipesan Karma memiliki _topping_ saus tomat, keju, potongan paprika, jamur, _bacon_ dan lebih banyak keju. Roti pizza-nya sendiri tipis dan renyah. Nagisa yang makannya sedikit saja sanggup makan dua potong. Karma menyesap birnya lagi, lalu pembicaraan mereka berganti jadi seputar lelucon yang sedang hits di internet, atau film yang sedang digandrungi.

"Ayo, kalian juga coba!"

Nagisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat melihat beberapa wanita melambai kepadanya. Nagisa hanya pasang muka bodoh dan menoleh kepada Karma.

"Mereka—maksudnya aku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mana?" Karma menjulurkan lehernya. "Oh. Itu. Kayaknya cewek-cewek yang lagi bikin _bachelorette party_."

"Apa itu?"

"Umm…." Karma berpikir sejenak. "Pesta bujangan khusus cewek. Kayaknya, satu dari mereka besok atau lusa akan ada yang menikah. Mau kesana?"

"Ngapain? Karma, jangan bikin rusuh, ah!" Nagisa mengelak.

Terlambat.

Karma sudah berdiri dan berkenalan dengan beberapa cewek-cewek itu. Kepala merah itu menoleh, lalu melambai agar Nagisa mau bergabung dengannya. Si pemuda mungil berjengit. Ia menghampiri kerumunan itu dengan kikuk dan berkenalan dengan beberapa dari mereka. Cewek-cewek itu adalah wanita kantoran di sebuah perusahaan layanan internet. Salah satu dari teman mereka akan menikah di Hokkaido minggu depan. Mereka mulai berceloteh, entah tentang apa. Lalu pramusaji membawakan banyak minuman di dalam _shotglass_. Dalamnya berlapis-lapis. Cokelat pekat. Warna gading pucat dan ditambah bubuhan _whipped cream_ di atasnya. Karma menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan gembira. Ekspresi mukanya seakan mengatakan 'akhirnya datang juga'.

"Karma-san, tahu caranya _blowjob_ , kan?" Tanya salah seorang wanita.

"Tahu." Balas Karma. "Nagisa sering minta, kok."

Nagisa mengerenyit bingung. Beberapa wanita di kerumunan itu berseru heboh. Sadar dengan maksud dari kata-kata Karma barusan, wajah Nagisa berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus dan ia memberikan tamparan penuh emosi ke punggung Karma karena salah tingkah.

"Karma mesum!" serunya.

Karma hanya meringis sambil mengusap bekas tamparan Nagisa. Wanita-wanita itu menjejerkan gelas mungil tersebut di meja. Beberapa mengikat rambut mereka. Setelah beberapa perkataan yang tidak Nagisa mengerti, mereka menaruh tangan di belakang pinggang—posisi istirahat di tempat. Salah seorang dari mereka merunduk, mengambil _shotglass_ tersebut dengan mulut mereka dan mulai minum. Kebanyakan gagal. Minumannya tumpah kemana-mana. Namun ada juga yang berhasil. Gelak tawa membahana diantara kerumunan itu. Nagisa sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa cara minumnya harus seperti itu.

"Minuman itu memang diperuntukkan untuk cewek, Nagisa." Ungkap Karma, seakan membaca raut wajah Nagisa. "Tapi karena rasanya enak, cowok juga boleh minum, sih."

"Nggak boleh pake tangan, ya?" Tanya Nagisa penasaran.

" _Come on…._ " Karma memutar bola matanya. "Dengan krim di sekitar mulutmu, dan Bailey's yang mengalir mengotori dagumu….kau pikir dari mana nama minuman itu berasal?"

Nagisa mengerenyit.

Karma di beri satu _shot_. Para wanita sudah bersorak mendukungnya. Si _sous chef_ sudah menaruh tangan di belakang pinggang. Lalu ia mulai membungkuk, mengulum seluruh permukaan _shotglass_ dengan bibirnya dan mulai menegakkan punggungnya. Gelak tawa dan tepuk tangan menyambutnya ketika Karma mencabut gelas itu dari mulutnya, sukses menegak minuman itu hanya dengan meninggalkan segaris busa krim di sudut bibirnya. Iris merkuri itu menatapnya intens, saat ia menjilat sisa krim di sudur bibirnya.

Nagisa mengejang. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Bukan karena takut. Tetapi, lebih seperti kagum atau _tertantang_.

"Nagisa-san, ayo cobaa!"

Sebelum sempat menolak, Nagisa sudah disodori minuman itu tepat di meja. Ia hanya melenguh pasrah dan mencoba menjawab tantangan. Ia menggigit pinggiran gelas agar lebih mudah. Namun naas, saat ia menegakkan punggungnya, minuman itu tumpah. Gelasnya jatuh dan membuat bunyi kelotak keras di meja beriring tumpahan minuman. Ia sempat mengecap rasanya sedikit. Enak. Manis. Lebih seperti kopi susu dengan sentuhan alkoholik. Beberapa wanita menertawainya. Seseorang membantunya mengelap tumpahan minuman yang mengotori baju Nagisa. Krim dan cairan Bailey's yang berwarna gading menetes mengotori pipi, bibir dan dagu Nagisa.

Sementara di dalam kerumunan, Karma menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari tangan. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Keparat…." Rutuknya. "Jadi _sange_ lihatnya."

* * *

Selepas pulang dari West End, Nagisa menyetir sendirian—pakai mobil Karma, tentu saja, menuju ke rumahnya (ya, Nagisa kita masih bisa menyetir mobil. Jangan salah). Sang _sous chef_ hanya bisa bersandar sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mabuk berat, katanya. Karma pesan sekitar 5 gelas _cocktail_ yang mengandung bir dan beberapa gelas _whiskey_. Nagisa banyak makan. Jujur saja, untuk ukuran bar makanan di sana enak sekali. Jarang ada bar yang memperhatikan segi rasa makanannya juga. Ia tidak minum macam-macam, cuma beberapa minuman bersoda yang membuatnya jadi agak mual karena terlalu banyak asupan gula. Karma sudah mulai mendengkur. Hening menemani sepanjang perjalanan. Karma bahkan tidak bangun ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Nagisa. Si pemuda mungil harus mengguncang-guncang badan Karma agar ia bangun.

"Um, oke." Karma menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku nginep, ya?"

"Karena itu aku membawamu kesini." Ketus Nagisa. "Ayo."

Karma bahkan masih cukup sadar ketika masuk ke dalam rumah Nagisa. Ia melepas sepatu, lalu cuci kaki dan wajah sebelum Nagisa mengarahkannya untuk berbaring ke ranjangnya. Karma melepas celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan dan menggantungnya di paku belakang pintu kamar Nagisa. Menyisakannya hanya dengan sehelai kaus pas badan dan celana _brief_ hitam ketat.

" _Gomenne_ …" gumamnya. "Aku nggak suka tidur dengan _jeans_."

Nagisa mengangguk acuh. Karma berbaring kembali. Lalu ia memejamkan mata.

Hening.

Karma yang sedang terlelap ekspresinya menggemaskan sekali.

Nagisa menatap wajah polos yang alisnya berkerut itu dan menarik seulas senyum. Ia membelai dahi Karma yang lembab karena keringat. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel. Tanpa disangka, rambut berponi belah pinggir super hits itu ternyata halus sekali. Nagisa mengusap lembut garis rahang Karma dan menghela nafas. Ia menjauhkan tangannya, membentangkan sehelai selimut sebatas dada Karma.

Nagisa yang merasa lelah, dan kekenyangan, dan juga sedikit gerah memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya sebelum tidur. Di bawah guyuran _shower_ , ia masih ingat bahwa besok adalah menu sarapan ala Jepang. Ia besok masih menjadi _bar attendant_ menemani Nakamura. Maehara besok tidak ada. Ia ikut Koro-sensei menemui pemasok minuman anggur baru yang lebih menjanjikan.

Tetapi, yang tidak bisa hilang dari kepala Nagisa sampai saat ini adalah—

…iris merkuri Karma.

Dan juga, minuman laknat itu.

Kenapa pula namanya menjurus begitu, sih?

Nagisa membasuh kembali tubuhnya dengan pikiran campur aduk.

Tanpa tahu, bahwa Karma masih terjaga—berbaring di ranjangnya.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, yang ada di kepalanya hanya Nagisa seorang. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa ekspresi tersedak si rambut biru muda bisa membuatnya hampir lepas kendali. Karma meremas kain selimut dengan hati berkecamuk. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa keinginan terbesarnya adalah menciumi Nagisa di ranjang _ini_ , memeluknya, menyetubuhinya semalam suntuk dalam keadaan mabuk dan tidur berpelukan sampai pagi.

Namun, sisi lain dirinya menyuruh untuk bertahan. Nagisa begitu rapuh dan berharga, batinnya. Ia ingin memperlakukannya se istimewa mungkin. Mencurahkan segala cinta, waktu dan batas kesabaran yang agak langka bagi seorang Akabane Karma—hanya untuk Nagisa. Seiring dengan rasa cinta yang semakin dalam dengan pemuda itu, nafsu yang membludak dan meletup-letup semakin hari, semakin membuat darahnya mendidih. Bahkan terlintas di pikirannya untuk membius Nagisa, menculiknya ke sudut kota, menikmati kemolekan tubuhnya di dalam kamar yang terkunci rapat dan jauh dari jangkauan, lalu berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kedengaran menarik. Sekaligus tidak waras. Masa bodoh. Sejak awal Karma memang tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir waras atau normal. Namun Karma masih cukup baik hati untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Dilemma melanda seorang Akabane Karma untuk pertama kalinya.

Jika ia menjauh dari Nagisa, ada rindu yang tak berkesudahan menyergap. Menyelubungi relung hatinya dengan perasaan hampa yang begitu memilukan. Ia akan terus merapal nama si pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu dengan begitu khidmat dan penuh pemujaan, yang lambat laun membawanya menuju kegilaan.

Tetapi...

Semakin dekat dirinya dengan Nagisa...

...nafsu dan keserakahannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

 **Yo minna. Senang sekali bisa update chapter ini akhirnya. Author kesulitan update dikarenakan jaringan internet yang kurang bagus. Dan juga, untuk chapter ini tidak ada A/N, ya. Authornya males #dilindes but anyways, author berharap deskripsinya sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan dari readers sekalian ya.**

 **Chapter ini banyak karunagi momen. Author lagi pengen aja gara-gara abis nonton trailer ansatsu 365 days. Ga boong, karma versi 22 tahun dengan poni belah pinggir hits itu super haaaaawwwtttt.**

 **yausdah. Author sudahi bacotan gapenting ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya minaaaa...**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!**

 **LEMON YAOI CONTENT**

 **BAGI YANG NGGAK NYANGKA DIHARAP HATI-HATI**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BEFORE**

* * *

Karma bangun di ranjang Nagisa, pada selasa pagi dengan kepala berdenyut. Kebiasaan buruknya selain menjadi seorang perokok berat, adalah menjadi alkoholik berat. Sakit kepala itu memaksanya untuk bangun, mengguyur kepala di bawah pancuran _shower_ kamar mandi Nagisa dan minum banyak-banyak air putih.

Karma menelaah isi rumah Nagisa.

Nagisa tidak tinggal di apartemen seperti Karma. Ini rumah permanen. Dan pemuda _baby blue_ yang masih dengan nyenyak tergeletak di ranjang yang sama dengannya tadi, tinggal sendirian.

Isi kulkas Nagisa jauh dari kata layak. Kebanyakan botol-botol kemasan. Selai kacang, selai coklat, telur, es krim, susu rendah lemak, mentega, dan beberapa makanan beku yang bisa dimasak di _microwave_. Isi lemari makannya tidak lebih baik. Makanan kaleng. Mie instan, _nori_ dan _katsuobushi_ masih bisa dimaafkan. Bumbu-bumbu instan dan produk minuman serbuk.

"Pantesan nggak pintar-pintar." Karma mendecih. "Makanannya sampah semua."

Asupan gizi Nagisa membuat Karma jadi prihatin. Setengah malas, ia meraih dompet dan berjalan dengan enggan ke daerah pertokoan terdekat. Sayuran segar jelas dibutuhkan, mengingat tidak ada sayuran sama sekali di kulkas Nagisa. Ikan dan tahu tampak tidak terlalu berat sebagai menu sarapan pagi. Tak lupa, ia membeli juga beberapa barang-barang untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak leha-leha Karma langsung memasak makan pagi. Menanak nasi, membumbui ikan _saba_ yang tadi dibelinya dengan kecap asin, madu dan minyak. Acar sayuran sebagai pelengkap, dan juga sup miso.

" _Ohayou…._ "

Nagisa bangun dengan rambut mencuat-cuat dan wajah kusut. Karma hanya menoleh sekilas. Di meja sudah terhidang ikan _saba_ panggang tanpa tulang dengan nasi dan acar, dan juga sup miso. Sementara ia sendiri duduk di _working area_ di _kitchen set_ Nagisa sambil menggigit sepotong besar roti isi.

"Karma makan apa?" Tanya Nagisa.

" _Ice cream sandwich_." Jawab Karma.

Nagisa melongo. "Bisa-bisanya makan begituan pagi-pagi. Nggak sakit perut, apa?"

Karma menggeleng. "Kalau kau yang makan, pasti muntah darah. Sudah, makan apa yang sudah kubuatkan saja."

Nagisa menarik kursi dan makan sarapan yang dibuatkan Karma. Enak, segar, masih hangat. Terlalu sering makan masakan instan membuatnya sedikit lupa bagaimana rasanya menyantap masakan rumahan untuk memulai pagi hari. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Mungkin masakan rumah yang dimakannya terakhir kali adalah setahun yang lalu, makan malam yang dibuatkan ibunya—nasi kare, atau semacam itulah.

"Karma….ano…." Nagisa mengulum ujung sumpitnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan masakan rumahan?"

"Kapan?" Karma mengerutkan kening. "Mungkin kemarin. Aku selalu menjaga kondisi tubuhku dengan tidak makan makanan instan sering-sering."

Nagisa merengut. "Ramen instan itu enak dan praktis."

"Dan juga bikin bodoh karena banyak mengandung pengawet dan penyedap rasa. Kau makan ramen rasa _tonkatsu_ , misalnya. Apa ada potongan _tonkatsu_ asli di dalamnya? Atau, apakah ada potongan telur rebusnya seperti tampilan di kemasannya?"

Nagisa menggeleng.

"Nah, bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan makanan macam begitu enak. Tanpa sadar, kau sendiri menikmati dirimu sendiri ditipu dan dibodoh-bodohi." Ucap Karma ketus.

Wajah Nagisa merah padam. Ia menyeruput habis sup misonya dan membereskan alat makannya, mencuci semuanya. Karma meliriknya, mengusap rambut biru muda Nagisa yang halus dan berhelai-helai tipis. Nagisa sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Keheningan menyeruak. Ketika suara keran berhenti, Nagisa menoleh.

"Nee, Karma…." Katanya. "Bagaimana…umm…perasaanmu padaku?"

"Hm?" Karma menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Bagaimana…perasaanmu padaku?"

Karma melangkah lebih dekat, mengusap pipi Nagisa. "Entahlah. Aku menyukaimu sama seperti aku menyukai _stout_ —bir hitam dingin itu. Aku juga menyukaimu seperti aku menyukai merek rokokku yang sekarang. Kau berbeda—tapi membuatku ketagihan, kecanduan, sampai seakan-akan aku bisa gila jika tidak ada kau di dalam kehidupanku."

Nagisa menunduk. Wajahnya panas mendengar penuturan Karma. Ia bahkan tidak melawan ketika pria jangkung itu merengkuhnya, menempelkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Nagisa. Jika ia sedang tidak bekerja di dapur, Nagisa baru menyadari bahwa Karma sangat harum. Harum sitrus dan kayu-kayuan yang begitu khas Karma—harum yang bahkan tidak hilang meski tubuh tegap itu berkeringat, atau bercampur dengan bau hangus dan bau daging mentah ketika ia sedang mengenakkan seragam _sous chef_ -nya. Nagisa menempelkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Karma. Bunyi berdentum yang tak karuan itu membuatnya semakin berdebar-debar.

"Apa aku….bakal jadi bumbu pemanismu juga?" Tanya Nagisa gamang. "Seperti..umm…yang pernah dikatakan Nakamura?"

Karma mendorong pelan Nagisa, sekedar agar bisa menatap wajahnya. "Astaga, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak akan. Sumpah."

Nagisa mengulum senyum. Karma membungkuk sedikit, mencium pipi dan ujung hidung Nagisa. Si pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu terkesiap ketika Karma mengangkatnya, menggendongnya seperti tuan putri dan melumat bibirnya dengan begitu rakus. Nagisa merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Karma dan balas menciumnya. Lidah lembut yang menggerayangi langit-langit mulutnya membuat Nagisa mulai kewalahan. Karma mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa, duduk memangku Nagisa sementara ia tetap membuat si mungil mulai kalang kabut karena kehabisan nafas. Ciuman mereka terputus perlahan. Wajah Karma mulai berubah menjadi merah muda membara.

"Nagisa…." Karma mengusap lengan atas Nagisa dengan wajah memohon. "Bolehkah?"

Mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh jeda. Karma mulai menarik lepas kausnya. Tangan mungil Nagisa menelusuri garis-garis tattoo di tubuh Karma dengan takjub. Bibir tipis itu terlihat basah menggoda. Manik sewarna lapis lazuli itu berbinar. Karma mencubit dagu Nagisa karena gemas.

"Karma…" lirih Nagisa. Nama itu terdengar seperti mantra. Setiap decak dan suku katanya membuat Nagisa bergetar, melemas. "Karma…"

Iris merkuri bertemu lapis lazuli. Karma mendorong Nagisa dengan lembut hingga terbaring di sofa dan menerkamnya. Ia mencium dan menjilati daerah leher dan bahu Nagisa. Ia terkesiap, menggeliat kegelian dan tak nyaman. Jambakan-jambakan kecil di sekitar belakang kepalanya malah membuat nafsu Karma semakin mendidih. Tangan kokoh itu mulai menarik lepas baju tidur Nagisa dengan tidak sabar. Ciumannya turun dari bahu ke dada, lalu ke puting merah muda cerah yang menyembul malu-malu. Nagisa melenguh ketika Karma mulai memainkan tonjolan merah muda cerah itu dengan tangan dan mulutnya secara bergantian. Nagisa menggelinjang, tungkainya terentang lebar dengan selangkangan menggesek perut kokoh sang _sous chef_. Karma kembali menurunkan ciumannya ke perut rata Nagisa. Jilatan lembut juga diberikan. Nagisa mulai terengah-engah dengan mata berair. Siapa sangka Karma akan mencumbunya pagi-pagi begini?

"Karma…" lirihnya, lalu seketika matanya terbelalak. "Tu-tunggu, Karma! Jangan, ja—aahhh!"

Nagisa membenamkan kepalanya ke sofa. Tubuhnya meliuk tak karuan ketika Karma melahap ujungnya tanpa ragu. Nagisa menggelinjang. Ia meremas sofa dengan gelisah. Rasa geli bercampur hangat dan basah membuatnya hilang akal. Karma melumat kemaluannya, mengeluar-masukkannya di dalam mulut, sesekali memberikan gigitan gemas dan kecupan sayang. Paha mulus Nagisa menggesek pipi Karma. Denyut kecil batang kemaluan Nagisa membuat Karma semakin keras mengisapnya. Helai-helai poninya jatuh menuruni dahinya. Pipi Karma yang menyusut karena gerakan menghisap membuat Nagisa malu setengah mati. Ia menjambak rambut Karma, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari selangkangan. Protesnya menguap, berubah menjadi desahan lirih penuh nafsu di setiap saat ia ingin Karma menghentikan aksi oralnya.

"Karma…ngan….." Nagisa meracau. "Aaaahh….ngaaah…Karma…Karma…."

Karma.

Karma.

Karma.

" _Shrlluuppp….clak, clak, clak, clak, shrluuuppp…"_

Karma.

"Ahh….Kar—maaah….aaahh….hoooh….ngaaah…."

Karma.

Karma.

Karma.

"Haaaaaaangghhhh…."

Satu lenguhan panjang, dan Nagisa terkulai lemas. Karma melepaskannya, mendongak dan menelan cairan itu tanpa ragu. Air mani Nagisa terasa sedikit asin, lembut menuruni kerongkongannya. Sisa-sisanya menetes di dagunya, mengotori sedikit garis rahangnya. Karma menindih Nagisa, mendekat, mengusap wajahnya yang sudah setengah teler.

"Enak?"

Nagisa tergugu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Sadar dengan cairan apa yang mengotori dagu Karma, ia tergopoh-gopoh mengambil segumpal tisu dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Karma.

"Ini, muntahkan." Katanya panik. "Jangan ditelan. Itu kan kotor."

Karma terkekeh. Ia mengusap dagunya dengan punggung tangan. "Tidak juga."

Nagisa meremas tisu di genggamannya. Karma membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing, berikut risleting _jeans_ yang dikenakannya. Ia menuntun tangan Nagisa menuju miliknya, berkenalan dengan 'adik kecil'-nya dengan lembut, tidak buru-buru.

"Mau coba?" Tanya Karma.

Nagisa terdiam. Ia sendiri sudah setengah mengira bahwa Nagisa tidak akan mau.

"Se…sedikit…" bisik Nagisa. "Tidak masalah, kan?"

Karma menyeringai. Ia menurunkan celananya sebatas paha dan merebahkan diri. Nagisa merangkak mendekat, terperangah dengan ukuran Karma junior yang _bongsor_. Besarnya bahkan nyaris memenuhi genggaman tangan Nagisa. Benda itu berurat, terasa liat dan berdenyut setiap Nagisa mengusapnya perlahan.

"Besar sekali…" lirihnya dengan wajah memucat.

" _Urusai_." Desis Karma. "Kau pikir aku minta, punya 'gajah' sebesar ini?"

Nagisa menoleh. "Kau minta?"

Karma memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Jangan bodoh. Ukuran ini bikin aku susah cari celana dalam. Dan juga kondom. Harus cari yang super lentur atau pakai lapis 3."

Nagisa meremas kelelakian Karma. "Mesum, ih."

"Terus kenapa?" sembur Karma ketus. "Kita juga sedang melakukan adegan mesum. Kalau bicara mesum, memang apa salahnya?"

Nagisa terkekeh. Ia menatap milik Karma yang berwarna merah gelap, sedikit ungu. Kepala penisnya berwarna merah terang. Nagisa merunduk, mengecup kepalanya perlahan. Ia terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala penis Karma sampai ia mulai terbiasa dengan lekukannya, teksturnya, hangat dan denyutannya. Nagisa membuka mulutnya, mencumbu ujungnya dengan lidah. Nafas Karma berubah menjadi geraman dalam yang terdengar menakutkan. Nagisa buru-buru menjauhkan wajah.

"Kenapa? Jijik, ya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Karma menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, sayangku. Lanjutkan saja."

Dengan gegabah, Nagisa melahap kelelakian Karma. Belum sampai setengahnya, benda itu sudah memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Ujung penis Karma menabrak pangkal kerongkongan Nagisa. Matanya berair. Ia gemetar luar biasa ketika hendak membuka rahangnya lebih lebar lagi. Karma sangat besar, hingga membuat rahangnya mati rasa karena membuka terus-terusan. Karma menahan dagu Nagisa dan menarik penisnya keluar.

"Jangan dipaksa." Ucapnya, dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Mulutmu tak muat."

"Ta…tapi…." Nagisa membantah denga suara parau. Saliva membanjiri dagunya. "Aku…mau…Karma…"

"Jangan. Tidak usah." Karma menyeka saliva di dagu Nagisa.

"Atau…atau Karma bisa mendorongnya masuk, kan? Ke mulutku."

Karma tersenyum lembut. Ia menuntun Nagisa menaiki pangkuannya, lalu menuntun tangan mungil itu memuaskan hasrat tertundanya. Karma menggeram kecil, menciumi wajah dan ceruk bahu Nagisa ketika pemuda mungil itu mulai mengocoknya lebih cepat.

"Kurasa…." Katanya dengan nafas terengah. "Segini dulu cukup."

Nagisa mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga Karma bisa mendekapnya. Iris merkuri itu meredup, lalu terpejam ketika Nagisa memijit dan memainkannya di bawah sana, sementara bibir mungilnya mulai belajar nakal—ia mencumbu garis rahang Karma. Tangan kokoh itu menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Nagisa bisa merasakan bahwa Karma menggeseknya _di sana_. Nagisa mengayuh pinggulnya ragu-ragu. Sensasi hangat dan berdenyut dari kemaluan Karma membuatnya perlahan-lahan menegang kembali.

"Ngghh….Karma..tung—jangan…." Nagisa menggeleng ketika Karma meremas pinggul bulatnya. Pinggul dan bokong yang nyaris sama montoknya dengan milik perempuan—satu-satunya bagian paling berdaging di tubuh Nagisa.

Karma menggelitik liang anal Nagisa. Punggungnya mengejang ketika Karma melakukan itu. Dorongan naluriah membuat si pemuda _baby blue_ menggenggam miliknya dan milik Karma, berdempetan, mengocoknya dengan kikuk menggunakan kedua tangan. Iris merkuri itu terlihat keruh. Bibir Karma yang tipis berlekuk itu meringis, denyutan di selangkangannya terasa semakin kuat ketika Nagisa mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat keduanya semakin bergesek. Karma membelai lekukan pinggul Nagisa dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, diam-diam ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam dinding ketat itu dan mengeluar-masukkannya dengan tempo lambat.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Karma terkesiap. Ia membekap mulut Nagisa dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang lain masih mengocok liang ketat itu.

"Sssshhh…." Bisiknya. "Jangan teriak."

Nagisa mengangguk pasrah. Wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dari rambut Karma. Si iris merkuri melepaskan bekapannya di mulut Nagisa dan menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya. Ekspresinya yang menahan sakit, ringisannya perlahan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat seiring Karma menaikkan temponya. Liang anal Nagisa perlahan mengendur. Kocokannya di bawah sana terasa menyakitkan—ia meremas miliknya dan milik Karma. Karma menambah satu jarinya masuk, menggerakannya secara zig-zag dan menggunting. Nagisa memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Karma menjilat kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Sakit…." Lirihnya. "Karma…sakit…."

"Tahan sedikit." Karma mencumbu wajah Nagisa. Ia mulai mengorek-ngorek liang anal Nagisa dengan lebih beringas. "Terus kocok saja. Nah..begitu… _yes….yes baby…._ aah….nggh…."

Karma merasa sesuatu menyembur hangat di perutnya. Nagisa mendahuluinya mencapai puncak orgasme. Pinggul montok itu mulai bergoyang, berayun erotis ketika Karma merasakan Nagisa mulai terbiasa dengan sensasi asing itu. Maneuver kikuk Nagisa membuat Karma nyaris lepas kendali. Ia mengigit bahu Nagisa gemas, sambil mempercepat kocokannya di liang anal pujaan hatinya, dan juga menahan orgasmenya agar naik pelan-pelan.

"Karma…aaahh…nggh…nikmat…nikmat….angh…ohh…hooh….oohh….kyaaah!"

Nagisa mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini bersamaan dengan Karma. Nagisa terkulai lemas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Karma. Cairan hangat mengotori paha, perut dan selangkangan keduanya. Karma mengeluarkan jemarinya dengan enggan dari sana. Ia menampar gemas bokong montok Nagisa. Sungguh, ia bisa saja menerjang Nagisa dan memasukkannya. Tetapi tidak.

Karma mencium Nagisa dengan lembut di pipi. Seakan menandakan percumbuan mereka selesai.

"Karma…" lirih Nagisa.

"Hmm?"

Pemuda mungil itu membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk bahu Karma. "Begini dulu. Sebentar saja."

Karma mengusap punggung Nagisa. Menimangnya perlahan. "Boleh."

* * *

"Nih."

Itona menyodorkan semangkok _mee suah_ daging bebek yang memang menjadi salah satu andalan di restoran Coulthard kepada Karma dengan _special request_ : ekstra taburan bawang putih cincang, ekstra minyak wijen, dan ekstra cincangan cabai rawit. Karma membawa mangkuk _mee suah_ itu ke area dapur belakang dan mulai makan. Kesibukan dalam mempersiapkan menu _chef recommend_ membuat Karma lapar sebelum jam _split time_. Untungnya, Itona masih baik hati untuk memberikannya makan.

Lagipula, restoran sedang sepi. Bahkan Fuwa dan Hazama sedang menyelinap ke _pastry area_ untuk minta dua cangkir kecil es krim kepada Takebayashi.

"Oy, _big boss_." Tegur Okajima. "Menu _salmon steak_ untuk _lunch_ aku buat NA, ya. Soalnya tinggal sisa 2 porsi. Kimura bilang, barangnya baru datang jam 1 siang nanti."

Karma mengangguk sembari menyeruput _mee suah_. "Kalau gitu, nanti malam dibuat NA sekalian saja. Hari ini babi utuh, _lamb rack_ dan _sirloin_ juga baru datang. Aku sudah kirim Terasaka, Muramatsu dan Yoshida buat bantu _butchering_."

"Emang dasar raja tega." Okajima terkekeh. "Sampai CDP dikirim untuk bantu _butchering_."

"Masih mending." Ucap Karma, mendesis kepedasan. "Lagian, kalau aku kirim Okajima-kun yang _butchering_ babi, pasti sampai kencing-kencing di celana."

Okajima bergidik, memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Jijiiiiik!"

Sebenarnya, Coulthard tidak begitu banyak menggunakan daging babi sebagai menunya. _Pork schnitzel_ , lalu ada _char siew_ untuk menu _wonton noodle_ (pilihannya bisa _char siew_ babi atau ayam). _Mapo tofu_ menggunakan daging babi cincang bagian leher. Bagian perutnya, biasa dibuat menjadi _pancetta_ oleh Kimura, digunakan untuk bahan dasar _fettucini carbonara_. Isian dalam _yaki gyoza_ dan _assorted dim sum_ juga menggunakan daging babi. Sebagian besar memang menu dari _chaud Asian_. Bagian paha dan iga akan dibekukan di _freezer_ , bakal diolah menjadi menu panggang untuk promosi minggu depan.

"Orderan, satu _pizza_ dengan topping paprika, _bacon_ , ayam, ekstra keju dan tidak pakai saus tomat."

Karma menoleh. Rupanya si mungil _baby blue_ , yang sekarang tengah menggantung kertas orderan berwarna kuning di belakang area _service_ , dan kertas orderan berwarna merah mudanya ia berikan kepada Karma. Ia membaca orderan itu sekilas.

"Sudah bilang pada tamunya, kalau orderan _pizza_ bakalan agak lama?" Ucap Karma.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

"20 menit, palingan." Karma mengangkat bahu. "Bisa kurang dari itu, sih."

Nagisa mengangguk.

Hari ini, restoran sepi sekali. Reservasi nol. _Walk in guest_ atau tamu yang datang tanpa reservasi sebanyak 3 orang, semuanya satu meja. Sebagian besar pramusaji tengah berada di lantai atas restoran, melakukan inventaris karena Koro-sensei baru saja membeli beberapa alat makan baru untuk restoran. Isogai, Maehara dan Irina tengah berada di gudang anggur, mendiskusikan beberapa hal mengenai acara besar yang akan diadakan di hari Natal mendatang. Kataoka dan Karasuma berdebat ringan, masalah _food cost_ yang sedikit naik bulan ini karena kerusakan bahan makanan, terutama buah dan sayuran karena salah satu _chiller_ ada yang rusak. Karasuma sempat terdengar mengumpat, menyumpah-nyumpahi kelambatan teknisi yang sudah diteleponnya beberapa hari lalu untuk membetulkan salah satu _chiller_ yang rusak.

Nagisa ditinggal sendirian. Yada yang bertugas sebagai _hostess_ sedang ke toilet.

 **KLANG!**

" _Irrashaimasse…."_ Sapa Nagisa. Ia menghampiri tamu tersebut. "Berapa orang?"

"Satu."

Tamunya adalah seorang lelaki muda. Rambutnya berwarna jingga kemerahan, wajah bundar dan tatapan bengis. Pakaiannya terkesan terlalu rapi dan semi formal. Ia membawa sebuah binder dan pena di tangannya. Nagisa menarik kursinya, membantu si tamu duduk dengan nyaman, lalu menggelarkan _napkin_ di pangkuannya. Kemudian, menuangkan air dingin ke gelas minum si tamu yang alat makannya sudah di _set up_ sedemikian rupa, lalu memberikan buku menu dalam keadaan setengah terbuka dari kanan. Nagisa juga menawarkan lima jenis _welcome bread_. Ada _ciabatta, pumpernickle, baguette, rye bread_ dan _tiger roll._ Lelaki muda itu menunjuk sepotong _tiger roll._

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di Coulthard. Nama saya Shiota Nagisa. Hari ini saya bertugas sebagai pramusaji Anda. Kami memiliki menu _chef recommend 6 courses_ yang terdiri dari _amuse bouche, appetizer, soup, cleanser, main course_ dan juga _dessert._ Menu spesial kami akan sangat serasi jika dinikmati bersama _Cabernet Sauvignon_ persembahan dari Concha Y'Toro Don Melchor."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Ia menelaah buku menu perlahan-lahan. _"_ Aku mau menuku terdiri dari 1 hidangan pembuka, 1 sup, 3 hidangan utama, satu hidangan penutup, segelas minuman kopi dan _digestif cocktail_."

Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Anda mau pesan apa?"

Lelaki itu membalik buku menu dengan perlahan. "Aku mau _caesar salad_ untuk pembuka. Supnya... _french onion_. Lalu hidangan utamanya, aku mau _chicken kiev, ak twee mee suah_ dan _steak tartare_ dengan ekstra _capers_. Aku mau _steak tartare_ -nya duluan. Lalu untuk hidangan penutupnya, _mixed berry panna cotta_."

Nagisa masih mencatat pesanan aneh lelaki itu.

"Kopinya, aku mau _aftermeal_. Segelas _iced latte_ dengan _whipped cream_ dan bubuhan bubuk kayu manis di atas _cocktail-_ nya…um… _Jackson Five_ dan _Redheaded Slut_."

Meski bingung setengah mati dengan nama minuman itu, Nagisa tetap tersenyum selepas mencatat pesanan lelaki itu. "Ada lagi?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Saya ulang pesanannya boleh?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng lagi.

Nagisa berjalan kea rah _kitchen area_ dan menggantungkan catatan pesanannya di _aboyeur_. Ia berpapasan dengan Maehara di area belakang dan menggeret sang _bar supervisor_ menuju area depan dan menjelaskan menu minuman alcohol yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Yang mana yang pesan?"

Nagisa menoleh dan menemukan bahwa lelaki tadi tidak ada di bangkunya. Barang-barangnya masih ada. Serbet makan tersampir di sandaran kursi. Mungkin orang itu sedang ke toilet.

"Kau yakin dia datang sendiri?" tanya Maehara lagi.

Nagisa mengangguk. "Dia bilang satu."

"Entahlah, kurasa dua gelas _cocktail digestif_ menurutku terlalu banyak untuk diminum satu orang. Aku tidak mengerti seberapa rakusnya orang ini." Tutur Maehara.

"Mungkin…bisa saja dia _food blogger_ , kan?" gumam Nagisa. "Icip-icip, kasih nilai lalu pulang?"

Maehara mendecih. "Jaga dulu, sana. Aku akan ambil Jägermeister di belakang."

Lelaki itu kembali dari toilet tepat setelah Maehara pergi. Ia mencuil-cuil rotinya dan memakannya dengan tenang. Nagisa berjalan ke belakang dan menagih pesanan lelaki misterius itu. Makanan pembuka dihidangkan. Lalu sup menyusul selang 15 menit kemudian. Lelaki misterius itu makan dengan lambat, seakan ia punya masalah dalam mengunyah atau menelan makanan. Pada saat mengantarkan hidangan utama yang kedua, lelaki itu memanggil Nagisa dan memberikannya selembar seribu yen sebagai tip.

"Siapa _head chef_ kalian di restoran ini?" tanya lelaki itu.

Nagisa berjengit. "Ka…Karasuma-san."

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening. "Bukan, maksudku…um….koki kepala yang berjaga di belakang. Semacam komandan atau wakil kapten di dapur. Semacam itulah. Kau pasti paham."

"Maksud Anda _sous chef_?" tanya Nagisa, setengah ragu.

"Benar."

"Akabane-san."

Kedua alis lelaki misterius itu terangkat naik. "Coba tanyakan padanya, apa dia lebih suka _Redheaded Slut_ dengan cara _on the rocks_ atau _shooter_."

Nagisa mengangguk. Ia bergegas berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Karma tengah sibuk melabeli beberapa bungkus daging pipi babi dan memasukkannya ke lemari pendingin. Ragu-ragu, Nagisa mengetuk _aboyeur_ untuk menarik atensi si iris merkuri.

"Iya, cintaku?" Karma menoleh. "Pesananmu sudah jalan, kan? Yang ketiga sekitar 3 menit lagi."

"Aku dapat pesan dari tamunya." Nagisa bergumam. "Untukmu."

Karma berdiri tegak, memasang atensi penuh pada si mungil menggemaskan itu.

"Katanya, kau lebih suka _Redheaded Slut_ dengan cara _on the rocks_ atau _shooter_?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat tinju Karma menghantam _working table_. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar menoleh. Nagisa terkesiap melihat bilur biru dan segores darah di kepalan tangan Karma. Serangkaian umpatan meluncur keluar ketika Karma berjalan memutar hendak menuju area depan restoran.

"Keparat!" geramnya kesal.

Nagisa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan Karma. Namun perlawanannya sia-sia. Nagisa setengah berlari mengejar Karma yang nampaknya tengah murka, menghampiri meja tamu itu dan berdiri dengan wajah menengadah dan tatapan bengis.

" _Hisashiburi nee,_ Akabane."

Karma menyeringai. Bukan pertanda senang. Lebih mirip pertanda bahwa ia tengah menggertak atau terlihat disulut amarah.

"Mau apa kau kesini, lipan brengsek?!" desisnya.

" _Maa, maa…._ jangan kasar begitu dengan tamumu, dong." Lelaki itu menikmati hidangannya. "Duduklah. Kau sudah jawab pertanyaan dari pramusajimu?"

Nagisa menatap Karma dengan perasaan takut. Sang _sous chef_ menghempaskan diri ke kursi di sebrang lelaki itu dan melepas topi juru masaknya. Nagisa hendak menggelarkannya serbet, namun tangan Karma yang terluka mencegahnya.

"Nagisa…" ucapnya, berusaha setenang mungkin. " _On the rocks."_

* * *

Kini kedua lelaki yang nampak sekilas serupa, tengah duduk semeja dengan aura permusuhan yang menguar kuat. Satu minuman dihidangkan pertama untuk si tamu, lalu minuman kedua dihidangkan untuk Karma. Si tamu melirik Nagisa dan tersenyum.

"Nagisa-san…." Ucapnya lembut. "Apa kau tahu kenapa minumanku bernama Jackson Five?"

Nagisa melirik _bar area_. Maehara masih ada di sana. Ia mengacungkan botol Jack Daniel's dan menunjuk labelnya secara terang-terangan.

"Etto…umm…karena semua campurannya memiliki label yang namanya mengandung huruf J. Jack Daniels, Johnny Walker, Jim Beam, Jose Cuervo dan Jägermeister. Disajikan dengan _shooter._ " Ucap Nagisa kaku.

" _Subarashi….._ " lelaki itu bertepuk tangan bangga. "Dan bagaimana dengan minuman rekanku?"

Nagisa terdiam. Dan dengan raut wajah menahan malu, ia menggeleng enggan.

"Karena… _Readheaded Slut_ itu memang digambarkan seperti namanya. Merah. Manis. Merangsang. Menggoda. Namun murahan."

Sudut alis Karma berdenyut. Lelaki itu benar-benar melontarkan kalimat barusan secara nyata untuk Karma.

"Tapi….Akabane…." lelaki itu menegak minumannya. "Apakah kau merasa, bekerja disini sama saja dengan buang-buang waktu?"

Raut wajah Karma mengeras.

"Berapa yang mereka bayar untukmu?"

"Kau ingin apa dariku?" tanya Karma dengan nada menghina. "Ingin dipermalukan seperti dulu? Wah, wah, siapa sangka Asano-san kita ternyata masokis penikmat kekalahan dan posisi sebagai orang ketiga?"

"Bertandinglah melawanku." Gumam lelaki bernama Asano itu. "Culinary Week akan datang dua bulan lagi. Bertandinglah melawanku."

Karma tertawa pelan. Tawa yang rendah dan mencemooh. "Maju, sini. Mau kategori apa?"

" _Gourmet Marathon_." Ucap Asano mantap. "Satu lawan satu. Aku mau _kau_ yang maju."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" ucap Karma.

"Kurasa, Seishiro-san tidak ingin tahu bahwa anak tunggalnya ternyata main masak-masakan di lahan orang lain."

Karma berjengit. "Ayahku tahu aku bekerja di Coulthard."

"Tidak menarik? Bagaimana kalau kuberi akses menuju Oakleaf Society? Kerjamu bagus. Kurasa mereka pasti akan suka."

Karma menimbang-nimbang. Ia menggedikkan kepalanya, dan dengan keangkuhan setinggi langit ia berkata dengan sangat lantang.

"Aku ikut."

* * *

"Kau gila! Mau berapa kali sih mencoba lomba bodoh itu?!"

"Tenanglah. Ini cuma lomba."

"Justru karena ini hanya lomba! Apa lagi yang mau coba kau buktikan dengan ikut lomba aneh itu?"

"Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin si lipan busuk itu mengakui kekalahannya."

Nagisa melihat sekilas Nakamura dan Karma beradu argument. Kayano yang tengah memoles gelas-gelas tak jauh dari sana hanya memperhatikan dengan raut muka pasrah. Nagisa yang membutuhkan jawaban, datang pada Kayano dan bertanya apakah yang kedua sahabat itu pertengkarkan.

"Karma mau ikut Cullinary Week lagi." Katanya. "Masih dengan lomba _Gourmet Marathon_."

Nagisa merengut. "Lomba apa itu?"

"Semacam pertandingan masak. Pesertanya harus berkeliling sesuai peta, dari satu restoran ke restoran lain, memenuhi _quest_ yang diminta juri. Bukan lomba yang mudah. Banyak juru masak yang gagal dalam lomba itu. Termasuk Karma."

"Hee? Padahal Karma sehebat itu?"

Kayano mendesah. "Karma sudah 4 tahun berturut-turut ikut lomba itu. Ia tidak pernah juara. Hanya mendapat penghargaan kecil-kecilan sebagai 'most favorite dessert' atau 'most valuable chef. Semacam itulah."

"Dan tentang Oakleaf…apa itu?"

"Oakleaf Society." Kayano mengoreksi. "Semacam klub tertutup khusus juru masak. Penghargaan itu menganugerahkan royalty besar yang dapat diambil dalam 3 kali transaksi. Dan juga, semua juru masak yang tergabung di Oakleaf Society adalah juru masak handal yang kemampuannya diakui dunia. Koro-sensei salah satunya."

Kayano menunjuk papan berbentuk daun _oak_ berwarna perunggu yang dibingkai. Nagisa pernah membaca isi yang terukir rapi di papan perunggu tersebut: OAKLEAF SOCIETY MEMBERSHIP. BACCHUS JOUBERT. DESSERT SPECIALIST.

"Ano…Kayano-san…apakah kau mengenal Karma dengan baik?"

Kayano menggedikkan bahu. "Biasa saja. Dia agak antisosial. Teman baiknya si cewek Inggris itu."

"Cewek Inggris?" nagisa mengerenyit. "Nakamura-san?"

"He'eh." Kayano meletakkan gelas terakhir yang ia poles. "Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini bahasanmu Karma, Karma terus?"

Nagisa tergugu. "I…itu…"

"Nagisa naksir, ya?"

Nagisa menunduk. Wajahnya panas. Rona menyebar di seluruh wajahnya. Kayano tertawa lepas. Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Nagisa dengan gemas.

"Aku bercanda." Ucapnya. "Karma memang seperti makhluk luar angkasa. Semua orang juga pasti penasaran."

* * *

"Pasti sakit. Menonjok meja logam begitu."

Karma mendecih. Ia menyeruput coklat panasnya dengan gusar. Nagisa duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Aroma sitrus dan kayu-kayuan yang menguar lembut namun intens dan tegas—bercampur bau tembakau khas rokok Mrlbr yang terkenal dengan bungkus putih-merah dan rasanya yang keras. Nagisa berkunjung ke apartemen Karma dan membuatkan coklat panas dengan tambahah _topping marshmallow_.

Nagisa mengusap kepalan tangan berbalut perban di pangkuannya. "Mau bolos kerja saja, besok?"

"Tentu saja." Gumam Karma. "Aku tidak bisa masak dengan tenang kalau tanganku begini."

Nagisa tertawa. Ia mengecup tangan terluka Karma dengan lembut. "Kau serius akan ikut lomba itu?"

Karma mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menang." Ucap Nagisa lagi. "Kan? Dan apa yang kau dan Asano ributkan, sih?"

Si iris merkuri melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Nagisa, merengkuhnya mendekat. Kecupan sayang didaratkannya di puncak kepala Nagisa.

"Aku dan Asano semacam berlomba." Karma berbisik di helai-helai rambut Nagisa. "Kami satu kelas di sekolah kuliner dulu. Nilaiku tidak pernah sebagus dia. Aku naik jabatan lebih cepat darinya. Aku bekerja dimana-mana, sementara ia hanya berakhir sebagai _food critics_. Suatu hari di Osaka, aku bertemu dengannya di restoran. Kuludahi piring steaknya dan kukatakan bahwa dia cuma pecundang busuk yang sok-sokan jadi _food critics_ karena skill kerjanya di dapur industri itu jauh lebih parah dari nol."

Karma tertawa jahanam mengingat kejadian barbar yang ia lakukan kala itu. Nagisa hanya menyeruput minuman di gelasnya perlahan. Asapnya masih mengepul tebal.

"Apa dalam lomba yang kau tidak pernah menangkan itu….Asano ikut serta?"

Karma mengangguk. "Dia bisa dibilang juara bertahan. Asano membuat pertarungan baru karena ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku adalah _chef_ yang lebih hebat darinya."

Nagisa mendesah. "Sudahlah. Bukankah harusnya kau tidak terprovokasi dengan—ummh!"

Karma memojokkan Nagisa. Bibirnya meraup semua kata-kata Nagisa. Si pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membalas ciuman Karma dengan gegabah. Deru nafas terdengar diantara bunyi kecapan yang makin lama makin buas.

"Apa yang harus kau katakan…." Karma berbisik diantara ciumannya dengan Nagisa. "Kalau kekasihmu mau bertarung?"

"Kar—ummmh…."

Tangan-tangan mungil Nagisa mendorong wajah Karma dengan lembut. Jemari mungil itu mengusap garis rahang yang membuatnya sangat tergila-gila itu. Lapis lazuli bertumbuk dengan merkuri, luruh akan cinta dan pengharapan kebahagiaan. Nagisa mengusap pucuk bibir Karma dengan telunjuknya.

"Um... _ganbatte n_ e…"

* * *

A/n:

 _ **On the rocks:**_ istilah dalam bartending untuk menyebut minuman yang 'disajikan dengan es batu'.

 _ **Steak tartare**_ : steak yang dibuat dari daging cincang berbentuk patty (biasanya sapi, bisa juga tuna) disajikan mentah.

* * *

 **Hallo minna-san. Maafkan kemoloran update karena jadwal kerja author yang makin kesini makin menyebalkan. Pulang tengah malem, terus pagi harus berangkat lagi. Setelah akhirnya bisa menyicil chapter ini rasanya senang sekali. Tidak banyak A/N yang bisa saya masukan karena saya lelah #ditabok dan nanti akan saya coba masukkan A/N yang lebih oke lagi. Kalau ada istilah yang minna-san tidak mengerti, silakan tanyakan di** _ **google.**_

 **Thanks for reading. Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!**

 **.**

 **LEMON, YAOI, SEXUAL ACTIVITIES.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BEFORE.**

* * *

Karena prosesi perlombaan Culinary Week, Karma meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai _sous chef_ Coulthard untuk sementara waktu. Karasuma-san selaku _executive chef_ turun ke daerah operasional untuk memegang komando sementara. Beruntungnya, _occupancy_ atau jumlah pengunjung sedang rendah. Kataoka dan Isogai juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di _office_ lantai dua untuk mengerjakan pembukuan. Tugas Nagisa masih belum berubah semenjak seminggu terakhir—menjadi _bread waiter_ , menjadi _bar attendant_ untuk mengurusi minuman ringan non-alkoholik tingkat rendah seperti membuat jus buah segar dan soda (karena kopi dan teh ada di level yang lebih tinggi, begitu kata Maehara beserta PR yang ia berikan kepada Nagisa tentang jenis-jenis minuman kopi dan jenis-jenis teh). Menu _chef recommend_ Karma kali ini tidak terlalu diminati. Karasuma berasumsi bahwa rasanya kurang familiar bagi orang awam, dan bermaksud menggantinya begitu melihat apakah _demand_ untuk makanan itu semakin merosot untuk beberapa pekan ke depan.

Pertandingan Culinary Week akan disiarkan di channel FoodTV setiap Jumat malam pukul 18.45. Acara itu sudah dimulai sejak sebulan yang lalu, namun wajah Karma belum kunjung kelihatan karena memang lomba tersebut memiliki sub cabang yang lumayan banyak—seperti misalnya _wine stewarding_ , _ice carving, fruit carving, butchering_ , _bakery and pastry art_ dan _gourmet marathon challange_ yang utamanya adalah memasak hidangan secara umum. Karma dan Asano akan bertanding di sub kategori yang terakhir itu.

Beberapa bulan sebelum lomba itu di mulai, Nagisa menemani Karma berbelanja barang-barang aneh. Kebanyakan buku masak dari berbagai kategori. Karma juga lebih banyak membuat masakan di apartemennya dan menghabiskan waktu yang lebih sedikit untuk istirahat. Nagisa yang menyaksikan seberapa gigihnya Karma berjuang hanya mengawasi, ia tidak ingin kekasihnya sakit, namun tidak sampai hati pula memadamkan semangat bertarungnya dengan perhatian-perhatian sepele.

Kekasih.

Kata yang sangat multi tafsir. Meskipun secara tersirat dan terucap Karma memang menyukai Nagisa, namun tidak pasti pula bahwa Nagisa telah mengiyakan tawaran Karma menjadi seorang kekasih. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Bercengkrama. Bermesraan. Fakta bahwa mereka adalah sesama lelaki mungkin merupakan dinding yang benturannya cukup menyakitkan. Tetapi, sikap Karma perlahan-lahan membuat Nagisa merasa dinding itu luruh, dan membuatnya bisa berbahagia bersama Karma tanpa ada alasan lain yang dapat menghalangi mereka.

Sisanya, Nagisa kurang yakin. Sudah sebulan Karma tidak menghubunginya. Nagisa hanya berusaha tegar dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Karma memiliki tujuan yang penting hingga ia harus mengesampingkan dirinya pada saat ini.

"Nagisa, orderan _watermelon juice_ buat meja nomor 8." Tegur Kayano.

Nagisa terperanjat, dan ia mulai membuat jus semangka segar untuk pesanan. Kayano mencondongkan badannya ke dinding pembatas bar dan menatap Nagisa dengan mata bulat berbinar.

"Nagisa-kun, kalo sedang gugup terlihat manis, ya?"

Nagisa menaruh segelas jus semangka segar di atas _counter_ bar dan membereskan pekerjaannya. "Apa?"

"Tidak…" Kayano tergugu, tak menyangka bahwa Nagisa akan menanggapi ucapannya. " _Sankyuu_."

Setelah mengambil sebungkus sedotan, Kayano berlalu. Nagisa mencatat apa saja bahan-bahan yang sudah habis di daerah bar dan akan menyerahkannya nanti kepada Maehara atau Isogai. Stok buah-buahan memang tidak terlalu banyak, karena lemari pendingin bar tidak sedingin _chiller_ yang ada di _garde manger_. Irina sudah sering bilang bahwa akan lebih baik jika _bar attendant_ menyimpan buah untuk bahan membuat jus buah segar di dalam _chiller_.

Nakamura menghampiri Nagisa seraya membawa satu nampan berisi banyak gelas bekas. Meja yang tadi ia rapihkan berdua dengan Sugino berisi tujuh orang muda-mudi yang semuanya makan dengan porsi yang lumayan banyak. Nagisa mengambil gelas tersebut dan mencucinya dengan seksama. Nakamura membantu membuang sampah sedotan dan sisa _garnish_ yang ada di dalamnya.

"Nee, Nagisa…Karma titip salam sayang kecup cinta katanya." Nakamura terkekeh.

"Hee?! Aduh!" Nagisa menangkap gelas yang sempat slip dari tangannya dan mendesah lega. Gelas itu ia taruh di keranjang sebelum nanti di poles di belakang. "Bohong, ah. Pasti Nakamura-san ngada-ngada."

"Mana ada!" sembur Nakamura. "Karma sendiri yang ngomong di telepon."

Nagisa menoleh. "Karma menelpon?"

"He'eh. Dia cuma tanya kabar Coulthard tanpa dia. Mungkin dia ingin mengetes seberapa penting dia disini. Dia memang penting, sih. Tapi—"

"—kenapa ia tidak menelponku?" potong Nagisa.

Nakamura terkesiap. Nagisa yang menyadari perkataannya hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan wajah bersemu. Dengan jahil, Nakamura menyikutnya pelan.

"Udah ngapain aja Nagisa dengan bocah iblis itu?" senyum setan tersungging di bibir gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Nga…ngapain apa?" tanya Nagisa. Salah tingkah membuatnya agak gagap.

"Sudah, nggak usah pura-pura." Nakamura tertawa renyah. "Aku dan Karma sudah seperti saudara kembar. Aku bahkan bisa paham dengan isi kepalanya."

Nagisa mengulum senyum. " _Sou desu ne…._ "

"Dia dengan terang-terangan cerita kalau dia suka padamu sejak pertama melihatmu. Jarang-jarang lho, dia langsung ngaku."

"Hah?!" Nagisa memekik tak percaya. "Yang benar saja!"

"Sudah kubilang kan dari awal kalau Karma itu ACDC? Harusnya kau nggak perlu sekaget itu."

"Ka…kalau Nakamura-san sendiri….sudah pernah ngapain aja sama Karma?" balas Nagisa. "Lagipula, Nakamura-san dan Karma sudah berteman sejak jaman kuliah, kan?"

"Uhm." Nakamura mengangguk. "Dulu bahkan aku tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Apartemen studio."

"Jadi kalian tidur sekamar?" Tanya Nagisa. Ada geletar cemburu sekelebat dalam nada suaranya.

"Judulnya sih gitu. Tapi Karma dan aku secara aneh tidak pernah benar-benar satu rumah. Kadang, dia bahkan lebih sering kabur-kaburan nggak jelas. Jadinya, walaupun sekamar berdua tapi rasanya kayak hidup sendiri. Kacaulah."

Nagisa mengerenyit. "Cukup aneh untuk paham bahwa Nakamura-san dan Karma-kun itu berteman baik."

"Kami tidak benar-benar seakrab yang dibicarakan orang-orang, sih." Nakamura mendengus. "Kami hanya seperti satu kepala saja. Tapi, ada satu atau dua hal yang membuat kadang aku dan Karma bisa bertengkar hebat."

"Apa itu?"

"Lebih ke arah jati diri sih. " balas Nakamura. "Dia bilang padaku bahwa 'seharusnya aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku'. Padahal, dia sendiri buang-buang waktu dan hidupnya buat hal-hal tidak penting."

Nagisa menggedikkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sebelum ke Coulthard, aku dapat tawaran menjadi _bar waitress_ di sebuah kapal pesiar. Karma masih menganggur karena habis kontrak di pekerjaan lama kita. Aku tidak menerimanya dan memilih untuk ikut Karma kesini. Padahal, waktu masih jaman aku dan Karma masih sama-sama _jongos_ , aku sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa menembus _cruise_ dengan jalan _bartending_. Tapi, nyatanya aku hanya menjadi pramusaji biasa."

Nagisa memilih tidak memberikan tanggapan. Pada dasarnya, Karma pasti kesal mendengar bahwa Nakamura membuang mimpinya demi bisa bekerja bersama sang pemilik iris merkuri itu. Tetapi, jika ditelaah lagi dari cara hidup masa-masa awal karirnya, terdengar wajar bahwa Nakamura mengkhawatirkan Karma.

"Ano…." Gumam Nagisa. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi….tapi apakah Nakamura-san mencintai Karma?"

Nakamura tercenung sejenak. "Bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang tidak. Aku memang sayang pada bajingan itu. Tapi, tidak dalam tahap bahwa aku mau menjadikannya suami. Bahwa, seperti yang aku bilang tadi—aku dan Karma sudah seperti saudara kembar."

Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Jenguklah pacarmu itu." Nakamura tertawa. "Meskipun penampilan dan kelakuannya itu kayak bajingan busuk, tapi soal asmara dia luar biasa culun, tahu. Dia pasti senang kalau dijenguk gebetannya."

"Mana ada? Kupikir tipikal pria kayak Karma itu _playboy_." Nagisa terkekeh.

"Kalau masalah gonta-ganti pacar, dia memang sering. Tapi, lebih seperti dia tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya, lalu dia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Setahuku, Karma belum pernah benar-benar serius pacaran."

Si pemilik manik lapis lazuli merapikan semua gelas yang sudah selesai ia cuci dan poles. Nakamura terkekeh dan memberikan gesture bahwa Nagisa betul-betul harus menjenguk Karma.

Nagisa menghela nafas.

Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk

* * *

"Krim dengan santan dan telurnya—satu liter banding setengah ditambah 4 kuning, lalu bubuk kayu manis dengan serutan pala dan..."

" _Sumimaseeen~~"_

Kepala merah itu hanya menoleh sebentar. Ia kemudian kembali membalik buku resepnya dan berkutat dengan _whisking bowl_ dan _baloon whisk_. Nagisa menaruh tasnya di bawah sofa dan memperhatikan diam-diam apa yang sedang dikerjakan Karma.

"Kapulaga kasih sedikit, cengkeh bubuk setengahnya, tepung maizena dua sendok makan, lalu _muscovado_..." Karma masih merapal bagaikan orang kesetanan. Ia memasukkan cairan kental yang Nagisa tahu sebagai sirup mawar ke dalam kocokan telur, bersamaan dengan rempah-rempah. Dikocoknya campuran itu sampai berwarna pucat dan mengembang, lalu bubuk kecoklatan beraroma manis dimasukkan sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah campurannya merata, Karma menuangkan campuran krim dan santan yang tadi ia panaskan sedikit demi sedikit. "...lalu sedikit garam, selesai di _temper_ , panaskan lagi sampai jadi _custard_. Saring lalu di _cooling down_. Terus..."

Ia selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Karma kemudian menyalakan mesin pembuat es krim dan menuangkan cairan yang tadi ia dinginkan ke dalam mesin tersebut.

"Cintaku, lagi bikin apa?"

"Es krim dengan _flavor_ India. Dan apa-apaan panggi—NAGISA?! NGAPAIN DISINI?!

Nagisa terkekeh. "Nakamura bilang, _pacarku_ perlu di jenguk."

Wajah Karma mendadak bersemu. "Ng...nggak juga."

"Aku nonton FoodTV setiap hari. Tapi pertandinganmu belum disiarkan."

"Belum. Kami harus melewati babak penyisihian yang menyebalkan. Sejauh ini, dari 500 peserta sudah dipangkas jadi 100. Lalu besok lusa dipangkas lagi jadi 50. Mulai 50 besar baru ditayangkan di televisi."

Hening. Karma mengenakkan celana bahan 7-8 yang tampak kelonggaran, dengan kaos oblong berwarna _peach_ dan rambut yang begitu berantakan. Kantong mata menghiasi paras arogannya. Di tangannya banyak tambalan plester—mulai dari plester luka biasa hingga plester putih lebar seukuran koyo yang biasa digunakan untuk menutup luka bakar. Karma tampak letih, namun kilat matanya memancarkan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia tampak senang dan secara aneh—bersemangat.

"Kenapa mau buat es krim dengan _flavor_ India?" tanya Nagisa penasaran.

"Aku besar di India." Karma mulai menggumam. "Pindah-pindah. Ibuku bekerja sebagai staff di Kedutaan Besar India, sementara ayahku adalah penulis buku _travel_. Karena sama-sama orang Jepang, kebetulan mereka bertemu di Kedutaan. Mereka jatuh cinta, menikah, dan membuat Akabane Karma di tanah Hindustani."

Nagisa mengerenyit mendengar kata _membuat_. Ia tahu, lebih depat menggantinya dengan kata _melahirkan_. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa kebanyakan orang _kitchen_ memang suka bicara kotor.

"Mereka masih baik-baik saja. Semalam aku habis _video call_ dengan mereka. Mereka bilang aku harus sedikit lebih santai."

Nagisa masih mendengarkan.

"Kedua orangtuaku tergila-gila dengan India. Mereka mengoleksi patung Ganesha, kain _sari_ , makan malam kami penuh dengan acar dan kari. Diatas segalanya—mereka menamaiku Karma. Orang Jepang mana yang namanya Karma?"

Karma kemudian memindahkan adonan es krim dari mesin ke dalam wadah, lalu memasukkannya ke lemari pendingin. Selanjutnya, ia membereskan area kerjanya dengan cepat dan rapi. Ia sempat mengumpat betapa sia-sia ia membeli beberapa bahan yang harganya mahal namun ia hanya mempergunakannya sedikit (dan juga cuma sekali).

Nagisa mengerenyit. Meskipun ia tahu Karma memang suka melakukan monolog (jika terlalu kasar dibilang bicara sendiri), ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Semua selalu tentang masakan, dunia kuliner. Pekerjaan kasar yang tampak telah menjadi darah, daging, nadi dan nafas bagi si pemilik iris merkuri itu. Pekerjaan yang menguras waktu, tenaga dan masa hidup seseorang dengan kuantitas yang luar biasa.

Tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar merenung dan mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Secara naluriah, Nagisa mendekat. Ia menghamburkan dirinya dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh Karma.

Hening.

Hanya detak jantung Karma dan dirinya, yang didengar Nagisa agak tidak sinkron.

"Na...gisa?"

Nagisa hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik nafas. Ia berharap, perasaannya bisa sampai pada Karma hanya lewat sentuhan.

* * *

"Nggh...Na...aah...nguah..."

Kejadiannya cepat. Satu kedipan mata.

Karma membopongnya ke sofa. Lalu melumat bibir Nagisa. Kasar, begitu terburu-buru. Nagisa tidak meronta, pun tidak melawan. Ia hanya membelai punggung dan tengkuk Karma, memberikan belaian menenangkan di belakang kepala dan selarasan tulang punggung sang _sous chef_ sementara ia tahu proteksi dirinya tengah dibombardir habis-habisan. Kecup, pagut, hisap, gigit. Ciuman Karma terlalu menggairahkan, terlalu memabukkan untuk di lawan sehingga Nagisa tak banyak mengelak ketika Karma menarik lepas pakaiannya. Derit sofa dan erangan lirih Karma seirama dengan rintihan sesak nafas Nagisa yang berderai airmata. Peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir menuruni garis rahang seksi Akabane Karma, menetes jatuh di tulang pipi Nagisa.

Lembab.

Pengap.

Basah.

Nagisa merengkuh Karma di pinggang setelah pemilik iris merkuri itu mengejang sejenak.

"Hngh...Nagi...aaaahh..."

Nagisa mengecup tulang selangka Karma. "Hmmmmhh..."

Debut hubungan intim sesama jenis Nagisa dan Karma di lakukan di atas sofa di apartemen Karma.

Nagisa tertawa pahit. Ia merasa hal ini manis dan nikmat—tentu saja; sekaligus merasa tolol karena hal yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

Ia sedih. Marah. Kecewa. Senang. Atas dasar apa, ia tidak tahu.

"Nagisa..." bibir Karma mengucap nama itu dengan penuh khidmat. Setiap decak, setiap suku kata dan penggalannya ia resapi dalam-dalam.

Nagisa mengusap wajah Karma, menyisir helai-helai rambut merah itu ke belakang. Menampakkan wajah tampan yang biasanya bermimik arogan, kini terlihat berbeda. Karma begitu kalut, kusut, rapuh, bagaikan telah tersesat berbulan-bulan dalam kefanaan di hidupnya. Nafasnya berat dan menderu, masih dikuasai sisa-sisa nafsu. Karma menyusupkan wajahnya di relung bahu Nagisa dan menarik nafas. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Nagisa perlahan-lahan.

Ia kini tampak lebih rileks.

"Karma?"

"Hnn?"

"...berat."

Karma tidak bergeming. Ia hanya mencium pipi Nagisa sebagai balasan.

"..." Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "Kau menantikan kita melakukan ini?"

"Hnn." Gumam Karma. "Setiap hari. Setiap menit. Setiap detik."

Karma menyusupkan lengannya ke punggung Nagisa, memberikan dekapan erat yang lambat laun terasa seperti timangan lemah.

"Aku rindu wajahmu..." Karma berujar lambat-lambat. "Suaramu. Wangimu. Nafasmu."

Nagisa terkekeh. "Karma gombal."

"Tidak." Karma membalas lirih. " _You are my reason to jerking off, sweetie_."

Nagisa mencubit perut Karma. Tidak ada respon.

"Kau juga..." nada bicara Karma memelan dan melambat, seperti orang mengantuk. "...alasanku untuk melambat, berhenti, lalu menoleh. Kau juga...sama berbahayanya dengan Mrlbr, Grey Goose, Guinness, seperti...seperti kari kepiting Srilanka atau...itu...nasi lemak Aceh—yang pakai ganja. Atau waktu di Shanghai, aku makan...mie dengan tinta cumi—hitam, dan ada dagingnya; daging belut. Ada... bubuk... opiumnya... disitu."

Si pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu tertawa. Celotehan Karma tentang dunia kuliner selalu terdengar lucu. Ia kini tahu kenapa Karma dipanggil _chuunihan_ —setengah _chuunibyo_.

"Karma..."

Nagisa mengangkat kepala Karma. Ia memandangi garis wajah kekasihnya baik-baik sebelum memberinya kecupan.

* * *

"Oyaoyaoya, ada yang ketiduran habis maksiat!"

Karma terperanjat. Ia melompat dari sofa dan mengerjapkan mata. Nakamura Rio, hanya dengan kaus santai dan celana _jeans_ pendeknya yang robek-robek. Langit sudah gelap, dan tampaknya malam sudah larut. Nakamura yang memang ingin mengecek keadaan Karma cukup kaget saat tahu pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci—dan di ketuk pun tidak ada jawaban. Ia masuk, dan menemukan si pemilik rumah dalam keadaan bugil tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Aku nggak mau dengar kata-kata itu darimu, ratunya maksiat." Cibir Karma.

" _Kuso_ , padahal aku niatnya mau ngejenguk." Nakamura melemparkan sekotak rokok yang biasa dihela Karma. "Tapi, kayaknya setelah di _tune-up_ sama Nagisa keadaanmu baikan."

Karma menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan mengambil pemantik dari meja. Kabut tipis menguar lembut diantara mereka berdua.

"Setidaknya pakai celana dulu baru ngerokok, _bakayaro!"_ Nakamura memukul kepala Karma dengan tenaga penuh.

" _Itte..._ " Karma mengaduh. "Biarin. Lagamu seperti tidak pernah lihat _barang_ laki-laki saja."

Nakamura duduk di lengan sofa yang ditempati Karma. "Nee...Karma. Aku mau bicara."

"Bicaralah."

"Soal Nagisa."

Karma menghela asapnya dengan ketus. "Tidak mau."

Nakamura berjengit. Karma mendeliknya dari sudut mata. Iris merkuri itu tampak berkilat, namun sekaligus begitu gelap. "Kalau soal Nagisa, aku tidak akan mengalah. Meski itu padamu."

Gadis pirang itu menghela nafas. "Kau ini benar-benar bajingan."

"Makasih." Karma mencemooh. "Tiduri saja laki-laki manapun yang kau mau. Asal jangan Nagisa-ku."

"Tapi—" Nakamura mereguk liurnya, seakan mengumpulkan keberanian. "Perasaanku pada Nagisa sama denganmu. Cinta! Aku yakin ini cinta."

Beberapa minggu sebelum Karma dan Nagisa resmi dikatakan 'pacaran', Nakamura mengaku kepada Karma bahwa ia juga menyukai Nagisa. Kedekatan Nakamura dan Karma benar-benar bukan hal yang bisa diremehkan—hubungan yang lebih dekat dari sekedar teman namun bukan kekasih, sesuatu yang bukan main solidnya. Dan jika hancur, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua. Nakamura tahu betul akan hal itu, hingga ia mengumpulkan segenap nyali untuk menghadapi arogansi dan egoisme Karma terhadap rasa cintanya pada Nagisa.

Karma terdiam.

"Nakamura..." Karma menghela rokoknya lagi. "Rio."

Bulu kuduk Nakamura meremang. Karma tidak sekali pun pernah memanggil nama kecilnya.

Ah, pernah.

Ketika ia benar-benar marah kepadanya.

"Kau mau coba main api denganku?" geram Karma lirih. "— _lagi_?"

Nakamura terdiam. Ia merengkuhkan lengannya ke tubuh Karma dan mencium pundaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia pernah menghadapi seberapa menakutkannya Akabane Karma jika telah terbakar amarah. Nakamura ingin minta maaf, namun ia juga tidak ingin mengalah.

" _Gomenne_ , Karma..." kali ini Nakamura mengecup pipi Karma. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan mundur."

Karma hanya bungkam. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Nakamura mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin. Sang pria bersurai merah itu hanya menganyam jemarinya dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas kedua kepalannya. Ia tertunduk dalam. Rokoknya tersemat apik di antara belahan jari.

"Karma?"

" _Keluar."_

Nakamura memucat.

" _Keluar._ " Ulang Karma. " _Keluar sebelum aku membunuhmu._ "

* * *

A/n:

 ** _Muscovado_** : sejenis gula yang dibuat dari nira tebu yang diuapkan namun tidak diputihkan, menghasilkan warna gelap dengan tekstur kasar bergumpal yang lebih besar dari gula pasir biasa. Gula ini dipercaya diproses secara alami dan bebas dari penggunaan bahan kimia seperti yang digunakan untuk pembuatan gula pada umumnya. Muscovado memiliki kandungan nutrisi, vitamin dan mineral yang terkandung dalam nira tebu alami. Di beberapa negara yang tidak memproduksi gula palem (gula aren atau bahasa gaul nya palm sugar), Muscovado menjadi alternatif pemanis sehat karena rasa, tekstur, warna dan kandungan gizinya yang mendekati gula merah.

* * *

 **Yo minna. Makasih masih nunggu apdetan fanfic ini. Author minta maaf baru bisa apdet, di bulan puasa pula ada rate M hehehe. Author baru bisa apdet lagi karena dari kemarin laptop author kena masalah di** _ **windows,**_ **dan update an nya jadi hilang-hilang terus. Sempat buntu dan putus asa apakah fanfic ini mau di lanjut atau tidak. Karena sekarang semuanya sudah beres, author akan update~~.**

 **Soal kenapa tiba-tiba Nakamura ngaku suka sama Nagisa ke Karma akan di bahas di chapter selanjutnya. Awalnya author mau bikin Nagisa x Kayano, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir cewek unyu macam Kayano nggak akan menang rebutan Nagisa sama Karma. Jadilah, saya bikin Nakamura yang maju hehehehe.**

 **Oiya, sebagai penebusan dosa, author mau kasih spoiler, ya.**

 **#Nakamurapernahnikungpacarnyakarmadimasalalu#**

 **Udah segitu aja. Jangan banyak berspekulasi. Harap ingat fanfic ini adalah roller coaster. Sudah saya berikan warning dari awal. Jadi jangan hujat author karena menciptakan alur yang tidak kalian duga ya #sobs**

 **Eniwei, sampai sini aja bacotannya. Jangan lupa review nya ya minna~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

Bacchus Joubert alias Koro-sensei duduk bersila di sofa kantor lantai dua restorannya. Karasuma masih sibuk dengan banyak kertas, semuanya tentang anggaran pembelanjaan, presentasi keuntungan, laporan keuangan dan lain sebagainya. Ia tampak lebih lenggang karena pembukuan yang dilakukan kasir dan bagian _service_ sudah jauh lebih rapi dari bulan-bulan awal.

"Karasumaaaa~ itu Karma-kun, lho." Gumamnya.

"Hmm."

"Nggak mau nonton?"

"Nggak usah."

"Nggak maau dukung?"

"Aku dukung, kok."

"Kalo dukung nonton, dong."

"Nggak mau."

"Uuuuu, _hidoi~~_ "

Sang _executive chef_ yang merasa kesal, melemparkan segumpal kertas bekas dan tepat mengenai kepala bossnya.

"Berhenti mengganggu kerjaan orang. Nonton saja sana yang tenang." Ucap Karasuma ketus.

"Nurufufufufufufu~" Koro-sensei hanya menggeliat-geliat aneh. "Bagaimana keadaan itu?"

"Proyek baru?"

"Uh-hm."

"Sedang dikerjakan." Balas Karasuma. "Irina mengerjakan pembelian _cutleries_ dan _chinaware_. _Glassware_ dan mesin kasir sudah rampung. Area dapur sudah siap digunakan. Sisanya..."

Koro-sensei mengangguk. "Aguri bilang tunggu Karma pulang dulu saja."

"Kalau soal istri, Anda langsung nurut, ya?"

Koro-sensei menoleh, memasang ekspresi senang yang aneh sekaligus mesum. "Padahal Irina juga sudah bahenol. Kenapa Karasuma tidak terlihat senang, nyooo~?"

"Aku nggak mencampur-adukkan pekerjaan dan hubungan rumah tangga." Timpal Karasuma ketus. "Kau akan mengirim Irina ke sana?"

"Tidak. Kau. Aku. Irina. Kita tetap di Coulthard. Aguri akan berperan sebagai _owner_ di sana." Ucap Koro-sensei. "Aku tengah menimbang-nimbang, siapa yang sekiranya pantas dikirim ke sana."

Karasuma mengangguk.

* * *

13.

Nomor laknat.

Kamar laknat.

Karma menyisir poni belah pinggirnya dengan jemari sembari menghela nafas. Ia mengenakkan seragam _kitchen_ yang menjadi atribut kerjanya di Coulthard. Tas pisau gulung masih terselempang di pundaknya, lumayan berat juga karena kali ini Karma membawa seluruh peralatan perangnya—beserta sebuah buku catatan tebal berisi ribuan resep kompilasi yang sudah ia dapatkan. Dari Coulthard, dari restoran dan hotel lain tempat ia bekerja sebelumnya, hasil eksperimen, catutan dari ratusan buku masak. Ia sudah dua minggu tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol, dan hari ini ia belum merokok.

Yang paling parah, ia belum mendengar suara Nagisa. Karma tidak sempat menghubunginya hari ini. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa Nagisa pasti mempercayai dirinya sepenuh hati.

Tetapi, bagi seorang koki dengan arogansi setinggi langit macam Akabane Karma, percaya saja tidak cukup.

"Yo."

TUK.

Segelas minuman yang masih mengepul. _Matcha latte_. Karma hanya menatap pemberinya, Asano Gakushuu, dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'mau-kau-apakan-aku-dengan-minuman-beracun-ini-lipan-brengsek?'

"Minumlah. Tidak kuracuni." Asano terkekeh pelan.

Karma mendengus acuh. "Buktikan."

Asano mengambil kembali gelas tersebut dan minum isinya sedikit. Dua menit kemudian, Karma baru mau menerima minuman pemberian rivalnya tersebut.

"Kau gemukan." Ucap Asano. "Dulu, badanmu seperti batang _gobo_."

"Naik 40 kg." Balas Karma. "Lalu turun lagi 25 kg."

"Masih karena _stout_ dan kawan-kawannya?"

Karma menaikkan kedua alisnya sebagai isyarat afirmatif. "Sebulan di India membuat berat badanku terpapas habis."

Hening.

"Kau tahu, meskinya kau dan aku tidak saling membenci." Ucap Asano. "Aku tidak pernah menaruh dendam padamu."

"Aku juga tidak." Balas Karma. "Tapi, pada dasarnya aku _**harus**_ mendendam padamu. Kau menghancurkan banyak hal."

Asano tersenyum pahit. "Aku? Bukan Rio?"

Karma tidak menjawab.

Asano mendekatinya, cukup dekat hingga kening mereka kini bersentuhan. Karma hanya memilih menutup mata. Berurusan dengan Asano hanya membuatnya sesak dan mual, seakan-akan ia bisa memuntahkan paru-paru atau lambungnya kapan saja. Tangan Asano yang panjang dan sehalus mutiara menggenggam lembut tangan Karma. Ia berbisik, lirih.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Katanya, selirih hembusan nafas. "Meskipun kau tidak akan pernah minta maaf. Dan aku juga akan minta maaf atas nama Rio, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan minta maaf padamu."

Karma membuka matanya perlahan. Ekspresinya kosong, namun tenang. "Diam."

Asano tersenyum. Telunjuknya membelai ujung hidung Karma, lalu garis-garis bibirnya yang tipis dan berlekuk, membentuk belahan tegas yang membuat bibirnya terlihat merekah.

"Boleh?"

Karma menggeleng.

Asano dengan kecut memilih mundur. Ia meninggalkan Karma begitu saja, lalu suara pintu yang tertutup pelan terdengar. Karma melepas tas pisaunya dan mulai membukanya, menggelarnya begitu saja di atas kasur. Dipilihnya pisau kesukaannya, _santoku_ , lalu ia mengasahnya dengan lugas sampai bahkan ia bisa bercermin di ujung mata pisaunya.

"Menu makan malamku hari ini..." gumam Karma. "Lipan goreng mentega."

* * *

" _Otsukaresama deshita!"_

Nagisa berjongkok, membetulkan tali sepatunya yang lepas. Besok hari selasa, dimana hari libur yang sudah dinanti sekian lama akhirnya tiba. Koro-sensei merekamkan pertandingan pertama Karma di FoodTV. Tantangannya masih sederhana, yakni membuat 50 porsi _sandwich_ , 50 porsi _cupcakes_ dan 50 porsi _cookies_ sebagai teman acara minum teh ala Inggris dalam waktu 3 jam. Peserta yang menyelesaikan tantangannya dalam waktu tercepat lah yang akan lolos. Karma lolos sebagai peserta ke 5 dengan total waktu 1 jam 45 menit. Rasa masakannya dinilai dengan skor yang tinggi oleh juri. Sayangnya, Asano Gakushuu menyusul di posisi ke 12. Pertandingan itu memangkas jumlah peserta dari 50 menjadi 20 orang secara signifikan. Pertandingan kedua akan ditayangkan senin minggu depan.

"Na-gi-sa~"

Nagisa menoleh, mendapati sepasang kaki jenjang perempuan dan ketika ia melihat lebih ke atas, rupanya Nakamura Rio.

"Nakamura-san." Gumam Nagisa. "Mau pulang bareng?"

"Cuma sampai jalan depan, kan? Ayo."

Mereka berjalan berdua, dalam keheningan malam yang menjelang larut. Nagisa sangat lelah hari ini. Reservasi penuh. Ia bercerita pada Nakamura, bahwa tadi ada tamu yang _complain_ rasa masakannya terlalu pedas. Nagisa yang hari itu kebingungan harus bagaimana, melapor ke bagian _kitchen_ dan akhirnya Muramatsu membuatkan pesanan _duck soup mee suah_ pengganti dengan berat hati. Setelah membereskan meja si tamu, Nagisa baru mengetahui bahwa si tamu lah yang salah karena menaruh seluruh irisan cabai yang disediakan sebagai pendamping _mee suah_ ke dalam makanannya.

"Dasar orang-orang brengsek. Mau makan enak nggak modal." Gerutu Nakamura.

"Jangan begitu. Tapi aku kesal, sih. Kurahashi-san bahkan ngomelnya lebih parah padaku saat kuceritakan." Balas Nagisa.

"Kurahashi-san adalah perempuan luar biasa." Nakamura terkekeh. "Dia adalah orang yang mampu menangani komplain paling menyebalkan sekalipun. Seperti, ada seorang tamu yang mengeluh rasa bulgogi miliknya terlalu manis. Lalu, dengan halus Kurahashi berkata bahwa daya tarik bulgogi adalah rasa manis dari perasan buah pir dan bawang bombay. Jika dirasa tidak cocok, maka ia bilang ia bisa mengambilkan kecap asin dari _kitchen_ , tanpa harus mengganti masakannya dengan yang baru."

" _Sugheee_..." Nagisa menggumam. "Kapan ya aku seperti—eh?"

TES.

TES.

ZRAAAAAAASSSHHHHH.

Hujan.

Hujan yang makin lama makin deras.

Hujan yang deras tersebut seakan mengejek Nagisa. Si pemuda berambut biru pupus itu hanya mendengus kesal. Nakamura menarik-narik lengan baju Nagisa dan mengajaknya berteduh kembali di dalam restoran.

"Sepi banget." Ucap Nakamura. "Semua orang sudah pulang."

"Hujannya deras banget." Keluh Nagisa. "Na-Nakamura-san, memang kita boleh masuk setelah restoran tutup?!"

"Karena itu, kita para _waiters_ dikasih kunci cadangan, _bakayaro_!" Nakamura tertawa. "Siapa yang akan memoles gelas dan menata restoran sementara prajurit dapur masih _on the way_ kesini?"

Nagisa meringis, menyadari bahwa ucapan Nakamura ada betulnya juga. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu mengajak Nagisa duduk di bawah, bersandar di dinding _bar_. Pemandangan Coulthard tanpa cahaya terkesan damai, jauh dari kata mencekam. Nakamura duduk bersila, mengambil sebungkus permen karet rasa semangka dari dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya dan mengunyah dua butir sekaligus. Ia menawari Nagisa, namun pemuda itu menolak.

"Nakamura-san?"

"Hnngg?"

"Kau mau ceritakan tidak, Karma itu seperti apa?"

"Karma?" Nakamura merenung sejenak. "Yang jelas, sifat dasar alamiahnya adalah _freak_. _Chuunibyo_ kronis yang kadang bisa menyerocos sendiri, dan kalau sudah soal _kitchen_ dia bisa seperti orang kesurupan _._ Tapi, kadang dia tidak seaneh itu. Jadi aku memanggilnya _chuunihan_. Karma benar-benar seperti dipaku dalam dunia _kitchen_. Sisanya...yah, dia ambisius total, super jahil dan jagonya _scolding_ orang. Dulu, dia dikenal sebagai senior yang sikapnya kayak iblis. Dia pintarnya bukan main. Sejak kuliah aku berteman dengannya. Dia membantuku belajar beberapa mata kuliah susah."

Nagisa dengan tenang mendengarkan.

"Karma itu..."

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

* * *

Nakamura Rio tidak suka seragam praktikum _kitchen_ yang dikenakannya. Terlalu besar. Ia seperti gadis kecil yang mengenakkan baju ayahnya. Mata kuliah hari ini adalah Masakan Kontinental. Ia sudah menyelesaikan menu yang diminta dosen mata kuliah tersebut. Jam pulang masih sembilan puluh menit lagi. Kelasnya terasa panas, karena ruang simulasi _kitchen_ yang digunakan tidak menyerap hawa panas kompor dengan baik. Ia minta izin ke toilet.

Setelah ke toilet, Nakamura malah berbelok ke _cafetaria_. Ia mengambil jalan terjauh, yakni memutar melalui utara gedung utama kampus, bahkan melewati kebun organik besar yang dimiliki kampus.

"Woy, cewek Inggris! Bolos juga?"

Nakamura mendengar suara seorang laki-laki. Setelah menoleh ke berbagai penjuru, suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang duduk di pagar _tower_ air. Nakamura mendongak, melihat dari jaraknya berdiri sekarang, pemuda berambut merah itu berada 6.5 meter dari tanah.

"Apa-apaan panggilan itu, Akabane?" ucap Nakamura, yang mengenal cowok itu sebagai teman sekelasnya, Akabane Karma, yang selesai 30 menit pertama saat pelajaran di mulai dan tidak kembali lagi ke kelas setelahnya. "Aku nggak bolos."

"Kau bolos." Karma terkekeh. "Aku melihatmu jalan memutar dari _cafetaria_ , lalu putar-putar nggak jelas."

"Terus, maumu apa?" sergah Nakamura sebal.

"Nggak mau lihat betapa indahnya kampus biadab ini dari ketinggian 6.5 meter?"

Nakamura menyeringai. Ia dengan sigap memanjat _tower_ air tersebut dan duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah pemuda itu. Pemandangan dari atas memang menakjubkan. Semuanya terlihat kecil, dan berpetak-petak.

"Kau selalu kesini kalau bolos?" tanya Nakamura.

"Aku nggak selalu bolos." Karma membantah. "Aku masuk pada mata kuliah _ice carving,_ dan kau sudah 3 kali tidak masuk."

Nakamura mendecih. "Maksudku—saat kau ingin bolos."

"Nggak lah, mana ada." Karma menyeringai bodoh. "Ketahuan kan, kalau gitu?"

Nakamura mengangguk setuju. Ia kemudian merasa harus mengganti topik.

"Kau memacari Shikishima-san. Cewek _kitchen_ kelas sebelah."

"Megumi?" Karma menoleh. "Jangan dibahas. Aku diputusin pagi ini."

"Oya oya? Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa ulangtahunnya."

Nakamura terkikik geli. "Tampangmu bagus tapi dalamnya payah, ya. Nggak bakat jadi _ikemen_."

"Tapi, harus kuakui jadi _ikemen_ itu memang bakat. Kalau dipelajari sendiri, antara cowok itu dicap sebagai penjahat kelamin profesional atau kalau mukanya nggak mendukung, kesannya jadi sok ganteng."

"Heee..." Nakamura terperangah. "Aku tidak menyangka, kalau Akabane lumayan bawel."

"Jangan panggil aku Akabane." Karma menukas. "Aku lebih suka dipanggil Karma."

"Orangtua macam apa yang menamai anaknya Karma?" Nakamura mengerenyit heran.

"Sepasang pasangan suami istri Jepang yang mabuk cinta, sok ide, kebanyakan praktek kamasutra dan memutuskan melahirkan anak laki-laki di India."

"Kau lahir di India?"

"Lahir dan besar, sampai usia 12 tahun." Karma menggedikkan pundaknya. "Tapi aku bahkan nggak bisa bedakan mana 'iya' atau 'tidak' –nya gestur kepala orang India. Mereka suka banget geleng-geleng. Mau iya, mau tidak, geleng-geleng terus."

"Cowok India dadanya berbulu." Nakamura menimpali. "Dan suka banget joget-joget di tengah hujan atau ditengah taman bunga."

" _Hamko hamisen churalo..."_ Karma berdendang pelan, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ala orang India. "terereng tereng teng teng tereng~~"

"Amit-amit." Nakamura memaki. "Dasar _chuunibyo_."

"Aku bukan _chuunibyo_!" sergah Karma. "Perempuat laknat!"

"Tapi kau ini benar-benar aneh." Nakamura bergidik. "Tapi, sebenarnya nggak aneh yang gimana-gimana, sih. Tapi tetap aneh. Kau tetap _chuunibyo_. _Chuunihan_."

Karma mengelus dagunya. " _Chuunihan... Chuunihan..._ kedengarannya oke juga."

Karma dan Nakamura saling berpandangan. Keduanya menarik senyum lebar yang lalu membentuk seringaian tolol.

Meski keduanya yakin mereka tidak sedarah dan tidak memiliki ketertarikan romantisme, Karma dan Nakamura percaya bahwa satu dari satu milyar sel otak mereka memiliki kesinambungan satu sama lain.

* * *

Karma tinggal di sebuah apartemen studio yang dekat dengan kampus, terletak di lantai 6 dan koneksi _wifi-_ nya mencapai kecepatan 16Mbps. Nakamura seringkali bermain ke tempat tinggal Karma, sekedar menumpang koneksi internet, menikmati satu-satunya fasilitas yang tidak ada di apartemennya. Karma berasal dari Tokyo, latar hidupnya adalah bocah kaya yang diberikan uang jajan pas-pasan oleh orangtuanya. Ketika lepas dan berkuliah di luar kota, orangtuanya memberikan fasilitas dan uang jajan yang bisa dibilang lumayan mewah. Karma selalu bilang pada Nakamura 'anggap saja rumah sendiri'. Dan dengan senang hati, Nakamura menganggap tempat ini adalah rumah keduanya.

Sebenarnya, hubungan pertemanan Nakamura dan Karma tidak dinamis. Mereka hanya kemana-mana bersama, membicarakan hal-hal yang _random_ , dan kadang mengobrol sampai dini hari. Nakamura beberapa kali melihat Karma mencumbu seorang gadis di hadapannya, namun dirinya masih terlalu malu untuk membicarakan kehidupan asmaranya pada pemuda itu. Sejujurnya, Karma adalah pemuda tampan yang kehidupan percintaannya benar-benar payah. Ia bahkan tidak memperjuangkan gadis-gadis yang pernah dipacarinya untuk tetap tinggal.

Karma mempersilakan mereka datang dan menetap. Namun ia merelakan juga mereka pergi.

Tanpa alasan.

"Nginep aja. Aku malas buka kunci pintu."

Nakamura mendelik. Karma masih berbaring malas di sofa dengan sebelah kaki terjulur ke sandaran sofa. Ia membaca buku _Classical Cooking Modern Ways_ sambil mencoret-coret beberapa bagian dengan pensil, lalu menempeli bagian yang kosong dengan _sticky notes_.

"Brengsek." Nakamura mengumpat. "Aku nggak bawa baju ganti."

"Nggak usah kayak orang susah, Nakamura. Buka aja lemari pakaianku, pakai apapun yang kau mau. Asal jangan celana dalam. Aku juga nggak punya _bra_. Kalau pakai _bra_ dua hari berturut-turut nggak masalah, toh?"

"Masa?" Nakamura menyikut rusuk Karma jahil. "Di ujung kasurmu ada _bra_ warna biru muda. _Lace_ , lho~. Karma, kau nggak punya _fetish_ pakai dalaman cewek atau—"

Karma menoleh. "Itu punya Nanase."

"Nanase anak _service_ 4B?" Nakamura langsung sumringah. "Wah, Karma tahu aja mana _barang_ bagus."

"Goyangannya oke juga, dia." Karma membalas datar. Ia kembali membalik halaman bukunya. "Tapi sudah seminggu tidak kukontak, dia diam saja."

"Kau baru saja meniduri cewek itu, hoy. Yakin mau ditinggal?" Nakamura mengangkat alis.

"Dia itu perempuan murah, tahu." Balas Karma. "Bayangkan aja, aku selama pacaran sama dia, Nanase nggak mau diajak _ngedate_. Dia menciumku saat kami jadian. Terus terus, ingat saat _prom night_ akhir semester waktu itu? Oke, aku dan dia sama-sama minum. Tapi tolong garis bawahi, aku nggak mabuk. Cewek itu mendorongku ke kasur dan dan dan dia menunggangiku seakan-akan dirinya adalah Lady Godiva. _Then_ , kemarin—KEMARIN, aku dengar dari kelasan sebelah ada cowok lain yang balik menunggangi dia. Minggu lalu aku _chat_ dia, soal _bra_ nya yang ketinggalan. Terus, dia bilang _simpan saja._ Hhhh..."

Dari racauan Karma barusan, Nakamura mendapat kesimpulan bahwa si Nanase itu hanya menjadikan sahabatnya sebagai partner seks—bukan pacar. Mungkin Karma sungguhan menyukai Nanase, namun tampaknya setelah ia menceritakan pengalamannya, pemuda beriris merkuri itu tampak sakit hati atas perlakuan cewek yang memang terkenal di kampus dengan paras cantiknya tersebut. Setelah percakapan itu, suasanya menjadi canggung dan kelam.

"Hey..." Nakamura mengacak rambut Karma. "Mau kubuang benda itu?"

"Ung." Karma mengangguk pasif. " _Sankyuu_."

Nakamura memasuki kamar tidur Karma, mengganti pakaiannya dengan sehelai kaus oblong yang sembarangan ia cabut dari lemari sahabatnya. Ia mencari benda terkutuk yang membuat seorang Akabane Karma mendadak _emotionally twisted_ tersebut, membungkusnya berkali-kali menggunakan kantong plastik dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

* * *

Desember, 25.

Hari natal. Salju turun hingga ketebalan 4cm dari pemukaan tanah. Cuaca mendung sejak pagi. Suhu udara -10 derajat Celcius. Hari dimana _shortcake_ dan _bouche de noel_ yang menjadi ikon kue natal di Jepang jatuh hingga setengah harga. Nakamura membeli sebuah _bouche de noel_ dan meminta petugas toko membuatkan plat cokat dengan tulisan **'** _ **Akabane Karma tambah tua**_ **'** dan 20 batang lilin. Si empunya apartemen selaku _birthday boy_ tengah asyik meringkuk di kasurnya, bergelung malas dalam balutan selimut hangat ketika Nakamura memberikannya kejutan ulangtahun.

"Makasih, lho." Karma mencomot kuenya dengan brutal. "Kapan ulangtahunmu?"

"24 Agustus." Balas Nakamura sambil duduk di kasur Karma. "Berikan aku kue juga dong saat aku ulang tahun. _Caramel chocolate cake_ yang kemarin itu, lho."

"Iya." Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Nanti kuenya di _print_ di kertas poster aja, ok?"

Nakamura menoyor kepala Karma dengan tenaga penuh.

"Oiya, Nakamura..." Karma menjilati jari-jarinya yang berlumur krim coklat. "Daripada susah-susah bolak-balik dari sini ke tempatmu, kau mau tinggal disini saja, tidak?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu bersemu merah hingga telinga. Ucapan Karma yang gamblang tanpa pikir panjang itu terdengar seperti ajakan menikah. Nakamura tergugu, namun Karma hanya mendengus dan menyetil dahinya tanpa ampun.

"Nggak usah ge-er. Tinggal serumah nggak berarti harus nikah, kan?" balasnya enteng.

"Tapi-tapi..." Ia masih kesulitan membangun kata-kata. "Kamarmu hanya 1, kan?"

"Kemarin bukannya kita tidur bareng?" Karma menukas. "Setiap kau menginap, kita tidur sekasur, kan? Hah! Kau itu kan perempuan culas yang selalu memonopoli bantal panjang karena lebih empuk dari bantal kotak, kan?"

Perempatan tipis berdenyut di pelipis Nakamura. "Culas apanya?! Masih mending daripada kau, bajingan tengik yang tega-teganya tidur dengan dua selimut sementara aku kedinginan!"

"Kalau mau nginep, modal dikit, dong! Setidaknya bawa bantal dari apartemenmu, gitu! Jangan cuma bawa sajen rokok atau makanan doang, cewek Inggris fakir kuota!"

" _Fine, fine_...aku akan bawa selimutku, bantalku, dan pakaianku sendiri kemari! Puas?!"

Keduanya terdiam. Saling berpandangan tanpa arti. Lalu keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sumpah, kita itu kayak kembar." Nakamura masih terkikik. Ia mencomot kue yang tengah dimakan Karma.

"Jadi, kemungkinan aku akan terangsang ketika tidur denganmu atau tinggal seatap denganmu itu nol. Minus bahkan." Ucap Karma sambil mengunyah plat coklat kuenya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu namanya _twin incest_." Karma menyembur. " _Twin incest_ itu jijik banget, tahu. Kayak melakukan seks dengan dirimu sendiri."

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, Nakamura melayangkan tamparan ke kepala Karma tanpa mengurangi tenaganya sedikitpun. Sementara pemuda beriris merkuri itu hanya terkekeh geli seakan-akan ucapannya adalah lawakan paling lucu sepanjang sejarah umat manusia.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh. Dasar _chuunihan_."

* * *

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

* * *

Babak 20 besar.

Karma melangkah tanpa takut. Ia tahu bahwa kru televisi meliput ini dengan seksama. Tapi, pihak televisi sendiri ingin menjadikan acara _gourmet marathon_ ini sebagai _reality show_ , jadi mereka diminta berkompetisi seperti biasa tanpa skrip. Jurinya lima orang tokoh kuliner Jepang. Tiga diantaranya adalah juru masak selebriti terkenal, satu orang _food blogger_ tenar dan seorang awam yang dipilih secara acak dari masyarakat tanpa latar belakang dunia kuliner.

 _Host_ -nya adalah Kirishima Toya, salah satu presenter ternama yang Karma sering lihat ia di acara hiburan. Setelah perkenalan juri, si _host_ mengumumkan tantangan apa yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini.

 _Mystery box_.

Salah seorang juri mengangkat kotak hitam yang terpasang di tengah meja.

Bebek.

Tema masakannya bebek. Waktu yang disediakan enam jam.

Ketika bel dibunyikan, semua peserta berlari menuju _store area_ untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang mereka kehendaki. Bebek yang disediakan panitia adalah bebek utuh yang hanya dibersihkan bulunya saja, masih terdapat isi perut dan kepalanya. Karma berjalan santai namun lugas, mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan dan mulai mempersiapkan hidangannya. Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, Karma menghampiri sang _host_

" _Sumimasen_ ," gumamnya. "Aku mau tanya, apakah meminta bahan dari peserta lain merupakan pelanggaran?"

"Tidak, Akabane-san." Balas Kirishima Toya. "Selama kedua belah pihak setuju, tidak masalah."

"Okay..."

Karma menyeringai. Ia merebut _mic_ yang dipegang sang host.

"Minna-san...etto...minta perhatiannya sebentar." Katanya. "Kalau kalian punya sisa tulang, jeroan dan leher bebek, aku mau minta!"

Hening.

" _Daijobu_." Karma tertawa. "Aku akan menghampiri meja kalian satu-satu."

Karma kemudian mengambil sebuah nampan _stainless steel_ yang biasa digunakan di _kitchen_ dan mulai berkeliling ke 19 meja peserta. Kebanyakan ia mendapatkan kepala dan isi perut. Ada pula peserta yang tidak memberikannya apa-apa. Ketika Karma kembali ke mejanya, ia mulai bergerak cepat. Empat kompor yang ia punya ia panaskan, tak luput juga oven _._ ia mempersiapkan pula _food processor_ dan panci presto. Karma mulai mempersiapkan bebek yang ia ambil dari _store_ , berikut pula sisa potongan yang didapatnya dari peserta lain.

Beberapa peserta ditanyai oleh host dan juri mengenai masakan mereka. Karma hanya dengar sekilas, ia tidak peduli. Kedua tangannya sibuk bekerja. Tiga adonannya sudah masuk ke _blast chiller_ , dan ia menyalakan _timer_ yang ia kaitkan di saku pakaiannya—120 menit. Satu adonan keluar. Tambah 60 menit lagi dan dua adonan siap didinginkan di _chiller_ biasa.

Dalam reli panjang yang melelahkan ini, Karma tidak memikirkan pertandingannya sama sekali. Ia rindu Okajima dan Terasaka, atau Itona dan Muramatsu. Okuda, Kayano, Kurahashi, Maehara, Nakamura, Nagisa.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Nagisa.

Sedang apa si manis kesayangannya itu hari ini?

"Waktu habis!"

Karma mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika bel waktu habis dibunyikan. Ia menatap hasil masakannya dan menyeringai bangga. Ini _masterpiece_ , gumamnya. Si _host_ mengumumkan bahwa masakan para peserta akan di nilai berdasarkan urutan nomor meja, dan mereka baru dibolehkan melakukan _plating_ atau penataan makanan saat giliran mereka tiba. Karma mengumpat kesal ketika ia ternyata mendapat urutan terakhir. Tetapi, ia tahu bahwa kali ini ia harus mengesampingkan egonya. Maka, demi mendapat ilmu baru Karma memasang telinganya baik-baik terhadap setiap masakan peserta lain berikut komentar juri.

 _Duck biryani_. Rasa bebeknya tertelan aroma rempah yang terlalu kuat. Dagingnya terlalu kering.

 _Peking duck_. Ada yang salah dari rasa sausnya. Proses penggantungan tidak cukup lama sehingga bebeknya masih terlalu berminyak.

 _Duck ballontine_. Rasa baik. Penampilan kurang menarik. Porsi terlalu banyak.

 _Duck ravioli with arrabbiata sauce_. Rasa pedasnya cocok dengan bebek. Hidangan istimewa.

 _Crispy duck burger_. Luar biasa lezat. Ide brilian. Dapat menjadi peluang bisnis yang menjanjikan.

 _Smoked duck salad_. Bebeknya hambar, namun rasa saladnya enak.

 _Duck consomme_ , _duck foie gras, duck teriyaki, duck nanking, grilled duck breast with polenta, duck stew chasseur sauce, stuffed duck breast with walnut and orange marmalade, duck pie with spiced glaze,_ nama-nama masakan yang terdengar biasa. Beberapa memang biasa saja, ada pula yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Hingga akhirnya Karma melihat Asano Gakushuu mempersembahkan masakannya.

" _Canetone a la rouennaise_ , dengan _cranberry_ _salad_ dan _pumpkin dumpling_."

Karma berjengit. Sialan, dari namanya saja masakan itu pasti istimewa. Daging dada bebek yang dipanggang hingga matang dengan kulit luar yang garing namun sari dagingnya tetap melimpah saat dipotong, berpadu dengan saus _rouennaise_ berbahan dasar tulang bebek, anggur merah, _herbs_ dan hati bebek cincang. _Cranberry_ _salad_ memberikan penawar dari rasa gurih berlebih dengan rasa masam-sepat _cranberry_ yang sangat cocok dengan unggas, dan _pumpkin dumpling_ dengan rasa manis alami yang memberikan sentuhan lembut di akhir hidangan.

"Yang terakhir, Akabane-san."

Dengan bangga, Karma menghidangkan ke hadapan meja juri sebuah papan kayu besar yang biasa digunakan untuk memajang roti. Elemen masakannya banyak sekali. Para juri terkesima dengan tampilan masakan Karma yang benar-benar mewah.

"Masakanku..." gumamnya. " _Chilled duck of all trades_."

Ia menarik nafas sebentar. Lalu, ia mendekati meja juri untuk menjelaskan makanannya.

"Saya membuat hidangan dingin dari _appetizer_ hingga _dessert_ , yang semuanya menggunakan seluruh bagian dari bebek. Silakan dicicipi dari urutan kiri ke kanan dari posisi Anda sekalian."

Yang pertama, hidangan pembuka Karma adalah _duck parfait_ dengan _pink peppercorn_ dan _crispy sourdough_. Kemudian, yang kedua ada _duck consomme_ dingin yang disajikan dalam bentuk butiran sebesar kelereng di dalam sebuah gelas _snifter_. Hidangan utamanya adalah _cold smoked duck sausages with pomegranate glaze, pickled shallot and mousseline potatoes_. Yang terakhir, _lemon curd tartlets._

Para juri mulai mencicipi, dan banyak bertanya.

" _Duck parfait_ milikmu mulus sekali, dan ternyata ada kejutan rasa pedas yang menonjol. Cocok sekali dioleskan dengan _sourdough_. Olesan campuran lemak bebek, kucai dan bawang putihnya brilian. Benar-benar makanan pembuka yang sempurna." Ucap juri yang pertama

" _Duck consomme_ yang kau hidangkan ternyata berisi cacahan _zucchini_ yang masih renyah. Rasanya benar-benar meleleh di mulut. Apakah kau menggunakan teknik _sperification_?" tanya juri yang kedua.

Karma menggeleng. " Tidak. Saya menggunakan _xantan gum_ sedikit, dan hanya mendinginkan _consomme_ di dalam cetakan silikon kecil. Zucchini cacahnya diisi terakhir, jadi masih memiliki tekstur renyah di dalamnya."

"Yang paling luar biasa adalah _duck sausages_ yang kau buat. Lembut, _juicy_ , renyah. Ada campuran ampela bebek di dalamnya, aku tahu itu. Ada juga potongan tulang rawan. Campuran rempahnya juga sempurna. Bawang putih, kayu manis dan kapulaganya cukup kuat untuk menutupi bau amis bebek. _Pomegranate glaze_ dan _mousseline potatoes_ -nya mengimbangi rasa gurihnya dengan harmonik. Dan juga, kau membuat kulit bebek di lapisan luar sosisnya tetap renyah meski disajikan dingin. Bagaimana caranya?" si _food blogger_ berujar.

"Aku membuang semua lemaknya untuk _parfait_ , merebusnya dalam air, kulumuri garam kasar, lalu manggangnya sampai kering dengan cetakan. Lalu, sosisnya dimasukkan ke dalam _tube_ dari kulit bebek, ukurannya kusesuaikan." Ucap Karma menjelaskan.

" _Dessert-_ nya. _Lemon curd_ buatanmu rasanya berat sekali. Tidak cocok kalau disajikan besar. Namun, manis dan asamnya begitu kuat. Tekstur seberat ini juga diimbangi dengan kulit _pie_ yang renyah dan...aku merasakan aroma gurih dan rasa asin samar yang membuat _lemon curd_ ini tidak begitu manis dan tidak begitu asam, pas sebagai hidangan penutup. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan dimana kau memakai bagian bebeknya." Ungkap si juri dari kalangan awam.

"Aku membuat _lemon curd_ dari kuning telur bebek, dan mentega cairnya kuganti dengan lemak bebek cair. Gula yang kutambahkan memang sangat banyak, dan juga kulit dan sari lemon. Untuk kulit _pie-_ nya dibuat seperti biasa. Margarin, terigu, kuning telur ayam dan sedikit air es. Tetapi, saya menaburkan bubuk tulang bebek agar rasa gurih dan kerenyahannya semakin meningkat. Bubuk tulang bebeknya dibuat dari tulang bebek bagian paha yang tidak terpakai."

Baik juri maupun peserta lain berdecak kagum dengan ide gila Karma.

"Terima kasih, Akabane-san. Ini luar biasa."

* * *

A/n:

-chinaware: alat makan pecah belah dari keramik atau porselen.

-glassware: alat makan pecah belah dari kaca, kebanyakan berupa gelas minum.

-bouche de noel: bentuknya mirip bolu gulung coklat isi krim coklat yang luarnya dilapisin serpihan coklat. Bentuknya mirip batang kayu. Rasanya enak banget :3

-blast chiller: semacam pendingin dengan suhu antara -18 sampai -20 derajat celcius yang berfungsi untuk mendinginkan makanan secara instan. Tetapi, tidak disarankan menyimpan makanan di pendingin ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama karena hakikatnya, perangkat ini digunakan untuk mendinginkan makanan panas ke dingin atau hingga beku secara instant.

- _parfait:_ dalam dunia kuliner, istilah ini multitafsir. Orang perancis menganggap parfait sebagai es krim dengan bahan dasar gula, krim dan telur (tanpa susu sama sekali) yang disajikan dengan aneka _topping_ secara berlapis-lapis dalam gelas. Tetapi, orang Inggris mengartikan _parfait_ sebagai cacahan lembut hati ayam atau bebek yang dibumbui dengan _liquer_ (sejenis alkohol hasil distilasi fermentasi buah-buahan atau bunga), sampai konsistensinya _creamy_ dan mudah dioleskan ke atas roti.

-glaze: saus yang sangat pekat, digunakan hanya dalam jumlah yang sedikit pada makanan karena rasanya yang kuat.

-lemon curd: selai yang dibuat dari perasan lemon, parutan bagian kuning kulit lemon, gula, kuning telur dan mentega.

-xanthan gum: sejenis bahan pengental, super kuat jadi dipakai cuma 1-5% dari volume cairan yang dikentalkan. kalau kebanyakan nanti tekstur cairannya kayak permen gummy bear.

* * *

 **Halo, minna. Author update lagi.**

 **Sumpah, ini kayaknya chapter yang paling melelahkan di fic ini. Banyak yang request bagaimana battlenya karma, jadi saya coba tuangkan dalam tulisan. Maafkan kalau tidak sesuai yang readers inginkan, ya.**

 **Udahlah, author lelah banyak bacot. Reviewnya ditunggu ya minna~~~**


End file.
